Golden Snowflake
by KuroTenshi36
Summary: "¡Eres por lejos el peor caballero que he conocido!" dijo ella. Tal vez Anna era la peor, tal vez era la mejor, pero era suya y eso era todo lo que importaba. Elsanna AU. Traducción del fic de TalkPillow!
1. Anna de Lianna

**Hey! :D Primero que nada quiero decir que el fic no es mío! Todo el crédito va para la maravillosa y súper buena onda TalkPillow, quien me dio permiso de traducir su fic! Pueden encontrarla tanto aquí como en Tumblr con ese nombre! :3**

**Segundo, esta es la primera vez que traduzco algo así que puede que haya errores! Cualquier cosa que no entiendan o cualquier error que encuentren háganmelo saber así lo puedo arreglar a la vez que mejoro en esto de la traducción :3**

**Gracias! :D**

* * *

><p>Anna había comenzado su vida como una princesa pero su corazón gritaba por ser un guerrero. Crecer dentro de los grandes muros del castillo de Lianna junto a sus estrictos padres, el Rey y la Reina, la mantuvieron alejada de tal sueño. Al nacer, la pelirroja se asemejaba a todo lo que sus padres esperaban que fuera; hermosa, tranquila y la perfecta imagen de lo que se supone debe ser una pura y autentica princesa. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasó y la salvaje niña comenzó a emerger de lo que una vez fue aquel tranquilo infante, los padres sabían que había un problema.<p>

Durante su quinto cumpleaños, la Reina encontró a la chica luchando contra príncipes de otros reinos, superándolos fácilmente y causando caos entre los invitados mientras éstos miraban a la ahora desarreglada niña sujetando a uno de los chicos por la cabeza mientras éste exclamaba de dolor. Ambos padres estaban avergonzados, y tuvieron que escribir varias cartas de disculpa al finalizar el evento. Una charla entre ambos padres estableció esa cuestión hasta que la chica cumplió ocho años, cuando exigió tomar lecciones de equitación. Ambos padres pensaron que esa sería una maravillosa oportunidad para mostrarle el tanto hermoso como elegante deporte y enseñarle a montar adecuadamente a la bestia como una princesa debería. Anna les ofreció una semana de comportamiento apropiado cuando comenzó a preguntarle a su profesor acerca de cabalgar hacia la batalla, usando armas y cabalgando con ambas piernas a cada lado de su caballo. Las lecciones fueron canceladas poco tiempo después.

La chica alcanzó los diez años e intentaron presentarla a otras chicas, en su mayoría princesas, para ayudarla a comportarse más como una dama. "De todas formas una princesa no debería pasar tanto tiempo alrededor de los chicos, esto ayudará a Anna a encontrar su lado femenino más fácilmente." Cantó el asesor del castillo, siendo que fue su idea. Ambos padres estaban satisfechos al ver que Anna parecía disfrutar verdaderamente la compañía de las otras princesas, especialmente una en particular la cual creían que se convertiría en su mejor amiga en los próximos años. En una ocasión, los padres entreabrieron la puerta a la habitación de Anna para echar un vistazo a las chicas mientras jugaban, horrorizados cuando la imagen de ambas chicas besándose llegó a sus ojos. Era un acto inocente hasta que Anna declaró que la chica era su novia, rápidamente culminando esa amistad. Así como el trabajo del asesor.

Sus padres intentaron discutir con ellas acerca de sus responsabilidades, persistiendo en que debía comportarse más como una dama, pero la niña no quería saber nada sobre eso. Quedó en la historia de Lianna como la princesa marimacho, rehusando su título por una vida más adecuada como un guerrero, al menos en su mente. Intentó sin esfuerzo escapar de sus lecciones, de alguna manera adoptó una forma de lenguaje obscena y a menudo sus enfermeras tenían que revisar su habitación en busca de armas escondidas las cuales usaba para practicar durante la noche. Como única descendiente del Rey y la Reina, ellos estaban preocupados de tener que dejar el reino en manos de un supervisor designado antes que su hija, quien claramente no estaba preparada.

"Tal vez podamos organizar algo…" habló cautelosamente el nuevo supervisor, recordando como el último perdió su trabajo al hacer una mala sugerencia. El Rey y la Reina lo miraron, ojos brillando mientras los tres estaban de pie en el salón del trono. El supervisor se relamió los labios y sostuvo su aliento, listo para hacer el anuncio, "¿Por qué no arreglan un matrimonio para su pequeña Anna? De ese modo… pueden combinar sus reinos y a su vez, tener a un hombre con más experiencia para el trabajo de mantener el reino".

El Rey no lucía muy emocionado con la idea, dándole una mirada al hombre para que continúe, mientras que la Reina suspiró suavemente. "Ningún hombre querría a nuestra hija, claramente está bendecida con belleza pero compensándolo por su falta de buen comportamiento." Rio la Reina, "¡Estoy segura de que cualquier hombre se enamoraría de Anna pero la dejaría el momento en que ella le haga una llave de cabeza!"

Una risita llegó de parte de los labios del supervisor, recordando a Anna, de ahora trece años, golpeando a un chico del establo en el estómago sólo algunas horas antes. Tras un poco de investigación se llegó a la conclusión de que el chico se lo merecía por haber insultado a la princesa al referirse a su apariencia y comportamiento. A Anna no le importaba ser llamada un chico algunas veces, pero ser grosero es algo que nunca toleraría, jamás.

"Esa es la cosa sobre un matrimonio arreglado, no es necesario que ambos se gusten… y estoy seguro de que hay un reino el cual tienes varios jóvenes en su familia que necesitan un reino como éste el cual gobernar, Anna será una hazaña para ellos." Explicó el supervisor, esta vez ganándose una sonrisa por parte de ambos padres. "Si algo podemos enviar las noticias, ver quien está disponible y seguir a partir de allí!"

Y así fue. La semana siguiente reinos de todas clases fueron a exhibir a sus hijos, quienes oscilaban entre los dieciocho hasta los diez años. La mayoría de los jóvenes eran segundos o terceros en línea y así como el supervisor había declarado, sólo necesitaban algo que hacer con su futuro. Anna observaba desde los laterales, brazos cruzados, dándole una mirada malvada a cualquier chico que se atreviera a mirarla por un largo tiempo. Ella no había recibido la noticia de sus padres todavía, pero el ver esa larga línea no podía significar nada bueno para la chica, especialmente a medida que crecía. Un joven fue elegido al final del día, llamado Hans, y fue llevado al frente para conocer a Anna formalmente. "Anna, este es Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur… él es un apuesto joven…" el Rey, padre de Hans, se detuvo cuando Anna dio un paso al frente y levantó su mano para silenciarlo. Muy para el horror de sus padres. Hans tenía una sonrisa animada en su rostro mientras miraba a Anna de arriba a abajo, inclinándose respetuosamente ante ella. La primera reunión entre los dos hizo que sus padres sudaran nerviosamente, esperando que su hija no haga nada que pudiera perjudicar los planes que tenían para el futuro de Lianna.

"Hola señorita Anna, es un placer conoce… ¡auch!" protestó Hans al momento en que el pie de Anna colisionó contra él, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás y hacia el suelo en agonía.

"¡Anna!" gritó su madre mientras Anna desapareció de la sala del trono y fuera de la vista de todos, ganándose una mirada de asombro de parte de las personas presentes. Ella de hecho había esperado una reacción así por parte de su hija, su expresión facial así como la del Rey apenas vacilante hasta que fueron hacia el chico. "Su majestad, le aseguro que no volverá a comportarse de esa manera… ¿Estas bien Hans?" le preguntó al chico mientras éste era levantado, limpiándose el polvo.

"Él está bien. Hans, si vuelvo a verte cayendo al suelo de esa forma otra vez…" advirtió su padre, con una mirada en sus ojos como si todo fuera culpa de Hans. El susodicho asintió, temerosamente y se inclinó ante el Rey y la Reina ofreciendo sus disculpas. "Entiendo que estas son grandes noticias para la princesa Anna… nos pondremos en camino, vendremos a visitarlos otra vez durante los próximos meses." Dijo el hombre, haciendo que los padres de Anna sonrieran con alivio. Hans y su padre salieron rápidamente por la puerta entonces, sin mirar atrás ni un segundo mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de ellos. Tanto la Reina, el Rey y el supervisor suspiraron ruidosamente con alivio, contentos de que el momento entre Anna y el chico no haya arruinado nada para ellos. Este joven y su reino eran la única oportunidad que tenían con Anna.

"Se casará con él, es adecuado y ni siquiera arremetió contra ella cuando lo atacó!" comentó el Rey, actuando como si el comportamiento de Anna fuera algo a lo que el príncipe debiera irse acostumbrando. "Preparen los papeles para la boda así como las habitaciones para los invitados, debemos tener a Hans de visita lo más posible!"

Los años siguientes se volvieron repetitivos para el grupo. El verano llegó, Hans estuvo de visita los tres meses, llegó el invierno, él se fue, pero le escribió a menudo a su nueva novia. A menudo Anna ignoraba al chico y continuaba con sus cosas, especialmente ahora que sus padres parecían darle más libertad durante los meses en los que Hans no estaba. Cuando regresó, era como si tuviera que pelear con ellos de nuevo. "Él no tiene idea en lo que se está metiendo…" comentó la Reina mientras observaba a su hija escalar un árbol como si nada, lejos del chico, el muchacho viéndola confundido, sentándose en el suelo para esperarla. El Rey asintió, sabiendo que si sugería lo que ambos sentían entonces debían disolver el reino. Necesitaban que el chico se quedara con Anna, necesitaban que ella se enamorara de él.

Cuando tenía dieciséis se sentaron para tener la gran charla, una que ellos sabían iban a tener pero que esperaban que tardara lo más que pudiera en suceder.

"Anna, vas a tener que casarte con el príncipe Hans… en el plazo de un año" comenzó su padre, evadiendo los ojos de la chica que lo miraban severamente. Estaba vestida adecuadamente pero su cabello colgaba en dos desarregladas coletas y sus mangas estaban enrolladas hasta los brazos, con barro en la parte inferior de sus zapatos y sentada de una forma muy informal en la silla mientras sus padres anunciaban la noticia. Ella siempre esperó que la situación con Hans cambiara, claramente eso no ocurriría pronto.

"No me gusta Hans de esa manera" respondió Anna simplemente, jugando con una trenza de su cabello mientras comenzaba a dar golpecitos con la punta de sus pies. "Habla constantemente de cómo voy a tener hijos y de cómo me haré cargo de ellos y demás cosas aburridas, mientras él consigue hacer todas las cosas divertidas gobernando el reino y yendo a la guerra!"

Su madre miró a su padre y suspiró, "Esa es la idea Anna, las mujeres no hacen ese tipo de cosas… especialmente las princesas, Hans está muy encariñado conigo…"

"Yo estaba muy encariñada con Esmeralda."

Silencio, ellos ya no hablaban de esa chica. Y Anna lo sabía.

"Ya no hablamos de ella, especialmente desde que su padre nos prohibió el comercio gracias a tu curiosidad Anna." Casi escupió su padre, recordando como las habían atrapado besándose durante uno de los juegos de Anna. Un juego inocente, que en cualquier otra circunstancia podría haberse pasado por alto. Pero para la Reina y el Rey, ellos sabían que la mente de Anna funcionaba de manera muy diferente de lo que la princesa creía que sería aquel beso. Todos los momentos de Anna estaban al margen de algo que sus padres habían estado preocupados desde hace años. "Con el tiempo Hans llegará a gustarte." Dijo su padre, poniéndose de pie para dejar en claro que esas eran sus últimas palabras. Tomando la mano de su esposa los dos comenzaron a irse, deteniéndose justo cuando sus manos rozaban la puerta, Anna estaba de pie y sus ojos ardían con una intensidad que parecía como si estuvieran en llamas.

"Nunca me casaré con él ni con ningún hombre… de eso pueden estar seguros." Escupió Anna, su voz temblorosa mientras sus padres se daban la vuelta para mirarla. Sorpresa se agitó sobre ellos y luego decepción.

"Lo harás si quieres vivir aquí con nosotros Anna… esto es lo que harás o ya no serás bienvenida aquí." Exhaló su padre, saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta, evadiendo los ojos de su hija. La Reina esperó un momento, sintiéndose culpable por sus palabras. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la figura de Anna, la cual fue una mala decisión al encontrarse con la figura rota de la chica.

"Madre, no puedo casarme con él… no lo amo…" dijo, tranquilamente. Era la primera vez que hacia algo tranquilamente desde el día que nació, haciendo que su madre sintiera una amargura por dentro mientras luchaba contra sus propios conflictos internos. "Madre no me gustan los hombres en general, solo me gustan…" Anna comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida por el lloriqueo de su madre.

"¡Detente, solo detente Anna!" gritó, sorprendiendo a la chica. Ella nunca había levantado la voz de tal manera, incluso en sus momentos de mayor enojo. Anna tragó el nudo en su garganta mientras observaba a su madre hacer lo mismo, "Por favor solo haz lo que te dicen… por favor cásate con Hans, es tu única opción."

Con eso la mujer salió de la habitación y Anna fue dejada sola con sus pensamientos, entre lo que ella quería y lo que sus padres deseaban. La princesa secó sus ojos y se dio la vuelta para encarar la ventana de su habitación, mirando a través de ella el gran y vasto mundo. "No quiero casarme con él… o tener hijos o incluso…" exhaló tranquilamente, "ser una princesa…". La confesión sorprendió a Anna, enviando su mente al mundo de posibilidades que recién ahora se dio cuenta que poseía. Ella no quería ser una princesa, eso era cierto, pero ¿Qué podría ser entonces? Tenía solo dieciséis años, apenas considerada como un adulto joven para algunos. El mundo era un lugar peligroso, muy diferente a los muros de este castillo en el que había crecido y ahora despreciaba. A pesar de todo lo que su mente trataba de decir en ese momento, no podía solo huir y convertirse en un caballero en algún lugar "Un caballero…" susurró Anna, rápidamente yendo al borde de la cama y sacando una larga espada. La había escondido de sus padres por algún tiempo ya, apenas entre las búsquedas de las criadas y las protestas de sus padres. Brillaba mientras la examinaba y la tendía en frente suyo, inflando el pecho y sonriendo audazmente. "Un caballero…" cantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, "Si no puedo ser lo que quiero aquí… entonces ciertamente me iré"

La mañana siguiente fue cuando todo pasó. La princesa perdida, el miedo por el futuro del reino y la ruptura del contrato de matrimonio. Pasó todo tan rápido que ninguno de los padres de Anna tuvo tiempo de procesarlo todo antes de que pasara completamente. Hans fue enviado de vuelta a su tierra natal, amargado y enojado, mientras que el reino envió guardias y mensajeros a los alrededores en busca de la princesa perdida y con suerte alertar a los reinos vecinos.

Pero entonces una semana pasó, seguida por un mes y un año entero. Algunos se preguntaban si la princesa estaba muerta en alguna parte, tomada como rehén y asesinada por alguna banda de ladrones. Otros se preguntaban si sus padres eran los verdaderos asesinos, o que tal vez la mandaron sola a mitad de la noche. Algunos de los reinos veían esto como una bendición mientras que otros lo veían como un mal augurio. Dejando de lado lo que los demás pensaran, el reino continuó su búsqueda bajo las órdenes del Rey y la Reina. Ambos empeñados en encontrar a su hija, Anna, la princesa perdida de Lianna.


	2. Elsa de Adlai

Los festejos del reino de Adlai podían escucharse fuertes y claros ante el nacimiento de la nueva princesa, Elsa. Ella era hermosa, como su madre, con cabello rubio y unos ojos azules que miraban significativamente a cualquier que estableciera contacto visual con ella. Inmediatamente el Rey y la Reina enviaron las noticias a todos los reinos vecinos, difundiendo la alegría por el nacimiento de Elsa, su nuevo regalo. Se llevaron a cabo fiestas, invitados llegaron y los padres junto con los empleados no podían haber estado más feliz con bebe Elsa. La nueva princesa para su justo reino, encantadora y perfecta. Con esta estupenda niña vino una estupenda naturaleza, perfectamente adecuada para sus padres ya que ésta hacía todo lo que pudiera para satisfacerlos a medida que crecía. Seguía las reglas, jugaba con sus nuevos amigos, y era buena aprendiendo todo lo que necesitaba para ser una verdadera princesa. Era de esperarse que para cuando el invierno llegó, la noche de su quinto cumpleaños, las malas noticias finalmente los encontraran.

Elsa despertó con un llanto, alarmando a sus padres inmediatamente mientras que éstos se apresuraban a llegar hasta su habitación. Ya había guardias intentando derribar la puerta, de la cual detrás se encontraba la preciosa niña llorando, mientras que algo que parecía hielo comenzaba a delinear la puerta. Los guardias necesitaron al menos tres picahielos y hachas para finalmente abrir la puerta, inhalando sorpresivamente a la escena frente a ellos. La pequeña Elsa acostada en su cama, nieve y hielo cubriéndola a ella y a cada parte de su habitación, sus dientes rechinando mientras extendía sus brazos para que su madre y padre la tomaran. La pequeña princesa no tenía la culpa del incidente de aquella noche, ya que ¿De qué forma podría ella haber conjurado semejante magia por si sola? Los empleados e incluso los miembros de la realeza creían que había sido causa de algún tipo de hechicero, irrumpiendo durante la noche para dañar a la niña. Incluso cuando se le preguntó a la chica, ella solo frunció los labios y dirigió su vista al suelo, incapaz de explicar lo que sucedió esa noche en su habitación. "Es obvio que ella no podría haber hecho semejante cosa", el Rey dijo enfurecido en su defensa, cuando un guardia le preguntó nuevamente si no había sido ella quien conjuró la magia, "estoy seguro de que fue un hechicero… ¡mi hija es perfecta, no puede hacer nada mal!"

Luego de eso, a Elsa no se le permitió dormir sola otra vez, siempre teniendo un guardia o una niñera en su habitación mientras dormía, quienes nunca vieron ninguna señal de copos de nieve o hielo formándose cerca de la niña o en la habitación. La chica difícilmente tuvo algún amigo luego del incidente, volviéndose introvertida a su edad. Pasaba su tiempo sola, con sus padres o con los empleados. Solo necesitando compañía cuando se sentía incómodamente solitaria, lo cual casi nunca pasaba. La mayoría de los reinos comprendían esto y no forzaban a Elsa a conocer a sus niños, formar amistad con sus hijas y posiblemente enamorarse de sus hijos. Pero una familia, y su joven hijo, no se rendirían ante la incomodidad de la chica.

A la edad de diez, Elsa lo conoció, un príncipe que nunca olvidaría. Él tenía trece años, amable y con todas las intenciones de volverse amigo de la chica a pesar de la tímida naturaleza de la misma. Al principio Elsa no sentía que el chico podría hacerle algún daño, a menudo permitiéndole momentos de soledad cuando ella se lo pedía y hablándole de manera muy dulce cuando sus padres estaban presentes. Pero cuando los miembros de la familia así como los empleados comenzaron a tener confianza en dejar a los dos solos, Elsa empezó a notar como el chico gradualmente se convertía en alguien muy diferente. "Algún día me casaré contigo, es lo que mi padre dice." Dijo, haciendo que Elsa se lo quedara mirando con los ojos muy abiertos mientras caminaban juntos por la playa nevada. Era casi invierno, el sonoro crujido de sus pasos sobre la nieve llegó a sus oídos mientras que el frío rodeaba sus cuerpos. A pesar de todo, Elsa no pudo evitar el calor que subió hasta sus mejillas, su corazón descontrolándose cuando el chico mencionó el tema del cual los padres de ambos hablaban el otro día. Sobre un matrimonio. Como sea, sus padres estaban evaluando un joven de un reino cercano, nunca mencionando a este particular príncipe en sus planes.

Sus ojos lo miraron mientras que el chico le sonreía, con una confianza evidente en su rostro. Elsa no sabía que decirle, así que se hizo la tonta, esperando que eso ayudara. "No sabía sobre eso."

Sus palabras deben haber sido hilarantes, ya que el chico rio fuertemente, haciendo que se sintiera estúpida. "Por supuesto Elsa, wow ¿Tus padres nunca te cuentan nada?", rio de nuevo cuando Elsa negó con la cabeza. Aun haciéndose la tonta. "No tienes remedio Elsa, tienes suerte de que me vaya a casar contigo…" sus palabras no deberían haberla hecho sentir nada, ya que era solo una niña, pero a su vez significaban todo. La hacían sentir como si su vida no significara nada, como si sus padres la entregarían ante cualquiera. Especialmente a él, quien estaba siendo tan grosero con ella.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras se acercaban al castillo, los pasos de Elsa se aceleraron cuando vio a su padre y madre en la distancia. "Gracias al cielo…" exhaló Elsa, tratando de correr hacia ellos cuando de repente sintió ser tironeada hacia atrás. Lo primero que vio fue la mano del príncipe en su brazo, fuerte y amenazador, lo siguiente fue la mirada de sus ojos y como sus labios se formaron en una mueca de disgusto.

"No le digas a tus padres Elsa…" susurró, atrayéndola mas tenía la oportunidad de correr, sus padres estaban justo ahí, pero sus pies se sentían acoplados al suelo, no podía respirar mientras que miedo comenzó a brotar desde su interior. "Te daré una paliza si llego encontrar que saben sobre los planes de mi padre… ¿Entendido?" amenazó. Elsa asintió lentamente y el chico soltó su ahora herido brazo. Su amable, falsa, sonrisa apareció de nuevo, haciendo que a Elsa prácticamente le den ganas de vomitar mientras se acercaba a su familia con las mismas palabras tiernas con las que solía mentirle a ella.

Después de eso Elsa no volvió a ver al príncipe hasta los quince años. Sus padres aparecieron un día completamente sin anunciar junto a él, queriendo desesperadamente hablar con su madre y padre. Él tenía dieciocho ahora, con un brillante cabello rubio como el de Elsa y una mirada presumida mientras caminaba por el castillo con ella. Sus padres discutían asuntos con los padres de Elsa, algo de lo que poco se preocupaba. Sus ojos enfocados únicamente en la chica delante de él mientras ésta le mostraba las diferentes habitaciones del castillo, una tarea la cual sus padres prácticamente le suplicaron hacer.

"Mi padre me está preparando para la coronación." Dijo, esperando así obtener la atención de Elsa mientras ésta lo miraba de vuelta. Sus ojos eras de un brillante azul que hacían que el corazón del chico se disparara cada vez que ella lo mirara, incluso aunque no sea la mirada más amigable. "¿Vendrás a mi coronación?"

Elsa dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta hacia la biblioteca, sonriendo cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre un libro con el cual la chica se había familiarizado los últimos años. "No creo, lo siento…" Dijo secamente, caminando hacia donde una pila de libros habían sido acomodados en una mesa. Por un lado ya había leído cada libro de una pila mientras que de la otra estaban todos sin terminar. "Tal vez la próxima." Bromeó, algo severamente. Ella no le permitiría sorprenderla con su encanto, no después de la última vez.

El chico la quedó mirando mientras tomaba asiento y retiraba uno de los libros de la parte superior de la pila, sonriéndole cariñosamente. Él se sintió avergonzado, molesto incluso, porque ¿Cómo podía tratar a un libro mejor que a él? El chico rodeó la mesa y se inclinó para ver lo que estaba leyendo, sonriendo cuando vio a la chica tensarse y mover tanto el libro como su cuerpo una pulgada lejos de él. "Ni siquiera puedo entender la mitad de esta basura… ¿Cómo te puede gustar esto?" Bromeó, intentando ganar su atención una vez más. Elsa se negó a mirarlo pero una mueca adornó su rostro mientras pasaba de página.

"No es basura, es un libro sobre amor…" explicó, sus mejillas ardiéndose de frustración.

"¿Por qué necesitarías un libro acerca de amor…?"

"Porque…"

"¡Puedes tener tu propia historia de amor, leerlo le quita toda la diversión!"

"Esto es divertido…"

"¡Te mostraré diversión!" rio, quitándole el libro de sus manos y alejándose unos cuantos pasos de ella. Sus ojos le sonrieron mientras ella se daba la vuelta para darle una mirada violenta, "¿Qué?¿Enojada porque tomé tu libro?"

"Devuélvemelo por favor…" dijo Elsa, elevándose de su asiento y sosteniendo su propia mano. Era algo típico de las bromas del príncipe, obligando a la chica a perseguirlo para recuperar algo que ella quería. Él hacía esto a menudo, durante sus visitas cuando era más joven, con cualquier objeto al cual Elsa le tuviera aprecio, ya sea un libro, un dibujo o cualquier otra cosa que mantuviera su atención lejos de él. Puede que sea mayor que ella pero ciertamente se comportaba de forma muy inmadura.

El príncipe miró el contenido una vez, haciendo que el corazón de Elsa latiera rápidamente. Sus ojos escanearon una página y entonces realización cayó sobre él antes de una mirada de asco, "¿Es una historia sobre dos mujeres?" rio, el rostro de Elsa sonrojándose profusamente. "¡Pensé que habías dicho que se trataba de amor!" escupió , cerrando el libro fuertemente y dando unos pasos hacia ella.

Elsa tragó, ojeando el libro mientras él lo mantenía a raya de sus arrebatadores dedos. "Lo es… ¡pero no es asunto tuyo!" demandó, tratando de alcanzarlo. Se estremeció cuando él agarró repentinamente su muñeca y sus ojos se encontraron, la sonrisa del chico desvaneciéndose de inmediato siendo reemplazada por un rostro de malicia. Recuerdos de la playa llenaron los ojos de la princesa, luchando para soltarse de su agarre, el cual estaba volviéndose más fuerte a medida que la miraba. Elsa ya no se sentía segura como siempre lo sentía, necesitaba encontrar a alguien en ese preciso momento.

"Te lo devolveré si haces algo por mí." Declaró, trayéndola más cerca y mostrándole el libro justo en frente de su cara. Si Elsa no hubiera estado tan asustada en ese momento le hubiera arrebatado el libro de sus manos. "Si lo haces, te devolveré el libro… ¿De acuerdo?" exhaló, su aliento caliente golpeando la cara de la joven mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

Elsa asintió, tragando el nudo en su garganta mientras el rostro del chico se iluminaba. Obviamente conforme con el acuerdo. "¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?" preguntó, no queriendo decir con sus propias palabras que lo haría hasta que escuchara cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

El príncipe suspiró, ubicando el libro detrás de su espalda y removiendo su otra mano de Elsa para posarla en sus propios labios. "Quiero un beso, ¿Es lo suficientemente inocente verdad?" rio. Elsa asintió pero no estaba de acuerdo con el de ninguna manera. Su muñeca dolía por la fuerza usada para sostenerla y sintió sus ojos comenzar a aguarse. "¿Quieres tu asqueroso libro de vuelta o no?" prácticamente gritó, haciendo que Elsa se estremeciera.

"Si…" exhaló la chica, relamiéndose los labios. "Por favor… lo haré"

"Bien" dijo a través de una retorcida sonrisa, haciendo que Elsa se sintiera asqueada. "¡Ahora hazlo!" dio otro paso al frente y se inclinó, esperando que la chica siguiera adelante con su decisión. Elsa esperó un momento, rezando que alguien los interrumpiera. Pero un minuto pasó, y después otro, y saltó cuando el príncipe piso con fuerza el piso. "¡Hazlo!" Elsa asintió, moviéndose hacia adelante y muy lentamente acercándose a sus labios, manteniéndose inmóvil por un momento. Entreabrió sus ojos para ver que los del chico estaban totalmente cerrados, perdiendo fuerza a medida que se acercaba. Su mano estaba lentamente descendiendo y el libro colgaba justo en frente de ella, esta era su oportunidad.

El siguiente segundo Elsa capturó el libro y lo arrancó de sus manos, corriendo y alejándose de él lo más rápido que pudo. "¡Maldición!" lo escuchó insultar y Elsa sentía como si su corazón se saldría de su pecho mientras trataba de llegar hasta la puerta. Algo se golpeó contra ella haciéndola caer al suelo, el libro cayendo también y gritó al ver una página siendo arrancada de éste. Arrastrándose hacia el libro Elsa trató recuperarlo, solo para sentir a alguien tomándola de las piernas tirándola hacia abajo. Gritó una vez más y comenzó a patear y mover sus extremidades furiosamente mientras el chico trataba de sostenerla e inmovilizarla en el suelo. "¡Deja de luchar, me mentiste!" gruñó, efectivamente azotando las manos de la chica justo por encima ella. Elsa lo miró, ojos abriéndose enormemente mientras él la miraba desde arriba. "Es hora de que me divierta." Sonrió, su mano bajando para tirar de la parte inferior de su vestido. El momento siguiente Elsa recordó haberlo pateado fuerte, una sensación de frio envolviéndola, alcanzando el libro y corriendo hacia la puerta. Ella no había esperado darse la vuelta y encontrar al chico completamente congelado al igual que el piso y los muros alrededor de él, de hecho, lo único que esperaba era huir de ahí lo más rápido que podía.

Cuando sus padres la encontraron más tarde, ella estaba sollozando debajo de las sábanas y agarrándose al libro que parecía algo tan tonto de rescatar luego de los acontecimientos que sucedieron con el príncipe. El chico estaba bien, sólo helado hasta los huesos, necesitando el calor del sol para derretirse. Cuando lo interrogaron sobre lo sucedido el joven se rehusó a decir una palabra, ya sea por miedo al hielo que casi acaba con su vida o por sus acciones hacia Elsa, nadie estaba seguro. Esa fue la última vez que Elsa lo vio. La última vez que vio a alguien que no fueran los confiables empleados del castillo. Sus padres se aseguraron de que ni el chico ni sus padres tuvieran nada que ver con el reino después de eso, sabiendo gracias al estado de su hija que algo había pasado entre ellos. Traumatizándola hasta tal punto que no podía ni charlar con ellos.

El castillo se mantuvo cerrado por algún tiempo después de todos estos eventos, mayormente para enfocarse en los rumores que se estaban esparciendo sobre Elsa y la magia de hielo que parecía estar siguiéndola. Doctores, brujas y otros nobles de la magia y hechicería llegaron para ayudarla, esperando poder convencer a la magia que podía estar dentro de la chica. Pero el Rey les prohibió la entrada, "Mi hija es perfecta… cualquiera sea la magia de la que hablan no viene de ella… sino de otros". Así que esto continuó, ayuda llegó y se fue, y pronto Elsa tenía la edad para casarse. Pero con los acontecimientos de su niñez, su aislamiento y la magia que aparecía cada pocos años, los padres estaban preocupados de que los posibles pretendientes no le dieran mucha oportunidad.

"Nuestra hija es hermosa… una perfecta novia, pero los rumores han ensuciado su nombre…" La reina suspiró, mirando al rey por ayuda. Era otoño y ambos estaban disfrutando de sus últimos días al exterior antes de que los meses de invierno llegaran, eliminando de su tierra los ricos paisajes de otoño. "Debe de haber un modo que podamos llegar a un acuerdo, ¿Combinar reinos?" declaró ella, su mano ubicándose en su cabeza.

El rey estaba a punto de hablar cuando un sirviente caminó humildemente hacia ellos, un mensajero siguiéndolo de prisa por detrás. "Por favor si esto tiene algo que ver con esa tal princesa perdida de nuevo no tenemos idea de donde esta, ¡o incluso de cómo luce!" el rey rio, tratando de ser amable cuando supo que las noticias de la chica perdida estaban siendo traídas hacia ellos nuevamente. "¿No ha estado desaparecida por tres años ya? ¡Cuándo aceptaran sus padres que su hija se ha ido!"

El sirviente hizo una reverencia respetuosamente, "Su majestad, esto es en realidad sobre un posible pretendiente para Elsa… ¡vive en las Islas del Sur!"

Ambos padres se miraron el uno al otro y rápidamente se adelantaron, aceptando la carta y leyéndola exhaustivamente. "¿Un pretendiente de las Islas del Sur?" dijo la reina, tratando de pensar en algún tipo de negocio que pudieran tener para ellos. "¡Ni nuestros hombres, mucho menos Elsa, serían capaces de soportar tal húmedo, impredecible clima!" se burló, queriendo descartar fácilmente la tarea. "¡Apenas podemos disfrutar del otoño aquí, con semejantes altas temperaturas nuestra hija sin duda se derretiría!"

El momento en que las palabras salieron de los labios de la reina, ambos se dieron cuenta. "Se derretiría… así como la magia de nieve que la ha plagado, difícilmente haría algún daño en el sur donde el sol… bueno, ¡prácticamente se derretiría al momento de ser conjugada!" rio el rey, sonriendo audazmente al grupo. "Inmediatamente manden por este… hombre del sur, me encantaría que se casara con nuestra querida Elsa!" sonrió radiantemente, sintiendo la emoción llenarlo por dentro.

Era el turno del mensajero para hablar, haciendo una reverencia mientras se acercaba al hombre. "Bueno señor… ese es el problema, actualmente nuestro príncipe se encuentra al otro lado del océano… para el momento en que llegue hasta aquí las aguas podrían estar congeladas de nuevo y no podría pasar por ellas…"

"¿Está esperando que mandemos a nuestra hija al mar entonces?" dijo furiosamente el rey, sorprendiendo a los dos mientras azotaba su pie contra el piso. Elsa difícilmente dejaba el castillo, por razones que todavía no había compartido con ellos. Mandarla a través del océano hacia un clima completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada era como caminar por el agua, imposible. "Elsa no podría jamás hacer el viaje sola y nuestros hombres no durarían ni una semana."

La reina puso una mano sobre su esposo, silenciándolo mientras se giraba hacia el mensajero. "Dile al príncipe que enviaremos a Elsa inmediatamente, nosotros seguiremos el próximo otoño cuando nuestra tierra helada se descongele para permitirnos el pasaje." Sonrió, observando mientras el hombre hacia una reverencia y se daba la vuelta para retirarse. Girándose hacia su esposo sonrió y miró hacia arriba, al castillo, donde podría haber jurado que vio a Elsa mirándolos desde una ventana. "Tengo una idea mi amor, lo prometo…"


	3. Campamento de Arendelle

"No puedo creer esta porquería" exclamó Kristoff echando humo por la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia Sven, el campamento volviéndose más ruidoso a medida que avanzaba. Sven levantó su cabeza mientras el hombre se acercaba y la chica detrás de él se hizo ver, sus ojos brillando mientras lo miraba. Estaba limpiando su espada con su top negro, apenas haciéndole una mueca a la sangre que cayó de ésta. Habían hecho una simple entrega, pero durante el viaje fueron emboscados por una pequeña banda de ladrones. Se las arreglaron para escapar de casi todos excepto uno, al cual Anna, siendo la veloz pensadora que era, estrelló rápidamente su espada sobre la cabeza del bandido cuando éste se rehusó a dejarlos ir. El cabello de la chica estaba trenzado, su cuerpo ensuciado y la ropa que usaba combinaban con las del hombre mientras éste se acercaba, haciéndolos parecer gemelos en un cierto sentido. Aunque Kristoff generalmente negaba ser algo como eso, solía pensar en Anna como una hermana, un miembro de su familia por lo menos. "Nos rompemos el trasero tratando de entregar estos bienes… ¡y nos dan sólo la mitad de lo inicialmente ofrecido!" gritó, frunciendo el ceño mientras se sentaba junto a los otros dos.

Sven lamió su mejilla y pudo escuchar la risita de Anna mientras se paraba, "te dije que este era un trabajo tonto… deberíamos haber ido por esa princesa que te comenté, ¡pero nope!" Bromeó. Anna tenía razón, él sabía que la tenía, pero trabajar con princesas era algo abrumadoramente difícil y el pago generalmente era la princesa misma antes que dinero. Si necesitaban algo ahora mismo, definitivamente no era otra boca que alimentar. "Al menos tenemos dinero extra para la comida de los próximos días, pero vamos a tener que volver al tablero." Agregó, extendiéndole su mano a Kristoff para que éste la tomara.

"Desafortunadamente creo que fue vaciado, tomamos el mejor trabajo de hoy… ¡desperdiciamos todo nuestro tiempo en la mitad de la recompensa!" gritó Kristoff al aire dramáticamente. Anna giró sus ojos y lo ayudó a levantarse tirando de su mano; él siempre veía el lado negativo de las cosas. "No puedo ni imaginar en encontrar algo que valga la pena…" agregó, quejándose ruidosamente mientras se dirigían al famoso tablero de trabajos.

Hace tres años, Anna se había fugado de casa, hace aproximadamente dos años conoció a Kristoff y Sven. Anna siempre había soñado con convertirse en un caballero, viviendo una aventura e instalándose para proteger el castillo de algún rey y reina. Esa vida, aunque para algunos riesgosa, era por lo que Anna se había estado esforzando desde aquella noche que abandonó su vida como princesa y comenzó una nueva como la rebelde que era. Desafortunadamente mientras continuaba con la búsqueda por su título, sus padres continuaron su búsqueda por su hija. Anna huyó, se escondió e incluso luchó para escapar de diversas situaciones, eventualmente haciéndola llegar a la conclusión de que sus sueños deberían esperar por un tiempo mientras esperaba que sus padres se dieran por vencido en su búsqueda. Durante ese tiempo huyó a través del océano donde conoció a Kristoff y Sven y se unió a un grupo de gente que viajaba por el mundo en busca de aventura así como un lugar al que pertenecer. Éste lugar era conocido por todas partes como el Campamento de Arendelle.

Rumores decían que erase una vez, Arendelle fue gobernado por una gloriosa líder quien estaba dotada más allá de sus años. Algunos consideraban y reclamaban que sus poderes eran divinos, superando a cualquier mortal, mientras que otros reclamaban que era en realidad una tirana y hablaban de ella como si fuera una mancha en la historia que querían olvidar completamente. La historia sigue para contar sobre la caída de Arendelle, y a su vez la caída de su poderoso gobernante, y de cómo el reino vagó sin rumbo mientras buscaban por un nuevo lugar al que pudieran llamar hogar. Hoy en día el campamento de Arendelle es considerado como sólo una banda de inadaptados, ladrones y huérfanos quienes buscan su camino. Pero para Anna eran más que sólo eso. Eran una familia, una gran familia, quienes se ayudaban entre sí siempre que podían. Había ancianos, mujeres, hombres e incluso niños de todas las edades. Cuando necesitaban un arma, palabras eran enviadas hasta conseguir una espada o daga que pudieran usar. Cuando necesitaban un trabajo, el campamento tenía preparado el tablero de trabajos, permitiéndole a la gente aceptar y negar pequeños labores con los que ganar un poco de dinero. Y cuando el grupo necesitaba un lugar cálido en el cual permanecer, el campamento organizaba una gran fogata en el centro, alimentando el hambre y pasando el tiempo con su gran familia. Anna se sentía segura aquí, como si pudiera ser ella misma, y que realmente importara. Aún así siempre estaba la preocupación de que el grupo se enterara de sus sueños y de cómo solía ser una princesa. El campamento si tenía una regla, no se permitía miembros de la realeza.

La regla parecía lo suficientemente simple, especialmente considerando que el campamento se estaba escondiendo de miembros de la realeza así como guardias o nobles. Pero ahí estaba Anna, quien anhelaba convertirse en un caballero y quería vivir en un castillo una vez más, luchando junto a otras grandes personas de sus justas tierras. Antes que eso ella era, en efecto, un miembro de la realeza en sí, escondiéndose detrás de la máscara de un guerrero. Siempre que quería contarle a sus amigos sobre su vida pasada y su deseo por una nueva, encontraba en más de una ocasión que simplemente sería algo imposible. El campamento estaba lleno de gente amable pero a su vez eran muy tercos, negándose a cambiar su opinión acerca de los miembros de la realeza y poniéndose violentos ante la preocupación de alguno infiltrándose en el campamento. No podía dejar que la información salga a la luz, especialmente por sus amigos más cercanos, asustándole el hecho de que tal vez no la aceptaran después de todo este tiempo.

Llegando al famoso tablero de trabajos, Anna estaba segura de que ya no quedaba nada bueno mientras sólo algunos papeles quedaban estampados en el tablero. El propio tablero era difícilmente uno, ensartado todo junto e incrustado en el suelo con sus mejores herramientas. Era muy delgado y constantemente rasgado y reemplazado a medida que viajaban, cambiando los trabajos mientras avanzaban. El tablero se había convertido en su única fuente de trabajo así como la única oportunidad de Anna para encontrar sobre reinos en peligro, rezando porque necesitaran un caballero. El grupo caminaba lentamente hacia el tablero, ojeando los trabajos, esperando silenciosamente ser lo suficientemente afortunados de encontrar un buen trabajo a esta hora. Anna rosó los diferentes papeles, manteniendo la vista en algo que fuera parecido a algo que ella aceptaría secretamente, moviendo sus ojos sobre los otros para asegurarse de no haber estado mirando por mucho tiempo y no parecer tan obvia. Difícilmente había trabajos interesantes, la mayoría hablando de gente perdida, lo cual todos sabían que tardaría algunas semanas antes que algunas horas.

"Um, bueno siempre podemos ayudar a alguien a encontrar una reliquia perdida, aquí dice que pagaría al menos mil?" declaró Anna, apuntando hacia un papel que decía eso mismo. Sven procedió a olfatear dicho papel y Kristoff lo revisó mientras Anna hablaba, los ojos del chico juzgando rápidamente. Anna ya podía escuchar sus quejas mucho antes de que su boca siquiera se abriera.

"Nope, es obvio que es una farsa, regla número doce… ¡nunca tomes trabajos que involucren reliquias perdidas!" dijo Kristoff mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho. Anna giró sus ojos, cada tanto él mencionaba diferentes reglas y estaba segura de que la mitad de ellas eran siempre la número doce. El próximo trabajo que encontraron en el tablero era uno que sería perfecto para ellos, si sólo Sven estuviera dispuesto a llevarlos hasta tan larga distancia. "¡Sven, no está tan lejos!" se quejó Kristoff, apuntando al ridículo número de millas. Sven resopló y negó con la cabeza, sin estar de acuerdo como cualquier reno u otro animal de carga estaría. Ciertamente era ridículo, haciendo que Anna se preguntara que hacía esa nota siquiera ahí.

Mientras miraban al tercer trabajo, Anna sonrió; era un simple envío como el que siempre hacían. No era lejos y era algo en que los tres podrían estar de acuerdo. Arrancó el papel del tablero e inmediatamente se lo pasó a sus compañeros. "Miren esto, éste sólo quiere que vayamos al reino de Adlai, que está apenas a medio día de viaje desde aquí… dice que necesitan un cargamento de hielo… los detalles serán especificados cuando lleguemos." Le mostró a Kristoff y apuntó a cada palabra mientras hablaba, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que el hombre.

"¿Esto te parece bien Sven?" le preguntó y el reno asintió alegremente, "¡En marcha entonces!"

* * *

><p>Adlai estaba, justo como Anna había dicho, a medio día de viaje, y pronto se encontraron tapándose con sus abrigos mientras ingresaban al helado reino. Adlai era un reino junto al mar, generalmente congelado el setenta y cinco por ciento del año. El poco tiempo en que todo era más cálido era durante la temporada de otoño, verano para todos los demás, haciéndolo todo mas colorido. La tierra en la que se encontraban era bastante interesante, con lugares como Adlai que eran terriblemente fríos, pero entonces, a medida que viajas en dirección al norte te comienzas a topar con lugares como Costa Calon que eran particularmente cálidas. Últimamente el Campamento de Arendelle había estado intercalando entre estos dos reinos, ofreciéndole al grupo una buena combinación de frío y calor mientras iban de Norte a Sur y viceversa. Pero a medida que ingresaban a Adlai, sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar y Anna podía sentirse a sí misma acercarse a Kristoff mientras el viento se arremetía contra ellos y hacía que su ropa se congelara."¡Gah, entremos y salgamos!" se quejó Kristoff mientras guiaba a Sven hacia la zona de comercio, el lugar donde la nota decía de encontrarse. Era un pequeño y ocupado reino, magnífico y muy diferente de lo que Anna estaba esperando. Cuando pensaba en el frío, pensaba en iglúes, aislamiento y paz. Este lugar estaba acabando con todos los estereotipos y por lo contrario estaba siendo un reino normal y ocupado que rebosaba de vida justo como en el que ella solía vivir, solo que más frío. "¿Sintiendo nostalgia?" preguntó Kristoff, notando la tranquilidad de Anna. A pesar de los envíos y trabajos que habían realizado, el trío difícilmente había experimentado algo tan magnífico y grande como Adlai. Kristoff, habiendo sabido cada detalle del pasado de la chica a excepción de su título de princesa, parecía haber notado su anhelo.<p>

"Para nada, eso es parte del pasado ahora." sonrió Anna, aunque no estaba segura de si lo decía en serio.

El trineo se detuvo y Kristoff se bajó, ofreciéndole una mano a la chica mientras lo hacía. La chica tomó su mano y observó alrededor mientras personas se empujaban unas a otras para pasar, todas hablando y cotilleando mientras compraban alimentos y revisaban las tiendas alrededor. Cada puesto que se encontraba abierto tenía nieve alrededor de él o encima, haciendo que Anna soltara una risita. "¿Cómo pueden soportar tener tanta nieve alrededor?" Se preguntó en voz alta. Pero la gente parecía arreglárselas bastante bien con su clima, algunos ni siquiera se molestaban en mover con una pala la nieve mientras caminaban pesadamente a través de ella.

Kristoff sonrió y se giró para buscar el puesto correcto, "Él dice ser el único que vende hielo… impresionante." Bromeó. "Imagino que este es el lugar perfecto para vender hielo, ¡siempre hay en reserva!" agregó, mirando el conjunto de carámbanos en algunos puestos y hogares.

Encontrar el puesto no era difícil, como el hombre dijo, y pronto se encontró hablando con el propietario mientras los ojos de Anna deambulaban. Más allá de los puestos sus ojos captaron el mar, haciéndola sonreír, recordándole a su hogar por un momento. Su habitación solía tener vista al océano también, solo que el de Adlai parecía estar totalmente congelado. "¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible?" se preguntó, esforzando sus ojos mientras veía como el agua apenas se movía de un lado a otro. El océano era tan rápido, tan fuerte y siempre moviéndose. No podía llegar a entender cómo se había vuelto tan precisamente frío como para congelarlo así. Mientras pensaba sobre el océano congelándose también pensó sobre cómo el reino permanecía helado tanto tiempo. Era más frío aquí que en cualquier otro lugar del mundo, al menos que ella conociera, y toda esta gente difícilmente experimentaba el otoño, ni hablar del verano. Su propio reino experimentaba bajas temperaturas durante el invierno pero durante las demás estaciones del año permanecía naturalmente cálido o al menos decente mientras que Adlai difícilmente experimentaba el calor y siempre se encontraba frío. Si ella viviera aquí sería lo contrario a su propia tierra, yendo de calor a frío. Quitando sus ojos del océano y pasadas memorias, Anna se encontró a sí misma mirando boquiabierta al castillo en la distancia. Era un gran castillo, uno el cual estaba sorprendida por no haber notado durante su llegada, y le instó a conocer sobre la historia del único palacio. "Me pregunto quiénes viven ahí." Se cuestionó, Sven apareciendo para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Un transeúnte miró hacia ella y siguió su mirada hacia el castillo, pareciendo interesado en sus palabras.

"Ahí es donde viven el Rey y la Reina, señorita, ¡junto con la hermosa princesa Elsa!" declaró, para la sorpresa de Anna. Mientras lo hacía el hombre se sonrojó de oreja a oreja, mientras Anna y Sven prácticamente giraron los ojos. Todas las princesas eran hermosas, Anna estaba segura que la mencionada no era tan impresionante.

"¿Oh?" preguntó Anna, elevando su ceja un poco. Típico, reinos de este tamaño tenían que tener gobernantes. El grupo en ocasiones viajaba a ciudades y reinos más pequeños que éste, difícilmente encontrándose con miembros de la realeza o nobles de cualquier tipo. Éste siendo el primer reino grande que visitaban desde hacía un tiempo le recordó a Anna que existían lugares así, una ciudad lo suficientemente grande para tener a un Rey y una Reina viviendo en el centro. "Deben disfrutar del frío para permanecer aquí todo el año eh?" preguntó Anna, entablando de nuevo una conversación.

El hombre asintió, "Por supuesto, todos lo hacemos… incluso nuestra querida princesa Elsa se encuentra triste por su pronta marcha, estoy seguro de eso." Entristeciéndose ante la mención, dejó su historia hasta ahí.

Anna sentía curiosidad ahora, "Marcha, ¿Se irá a otro reino?"

"Oh si, tiene que irse para casarse en los reinos del sur… cruzando el océano, ¡pero con suerte estará de vuelta!" sonrió alegremente y asintió, abandonando el lugar. Anna asintió con su cabeza y lo vio irse, gratamente sorprendida por la conversación. Sus ojos permanecieron en el castillo por un tiempo mientras intentaba descifrar la historia de éste. El punto de vista del Rey y la Reina y acerca de esta hermosa princesa Elsa de la cual estuvieron discutiendo. Su mente pensando en las posibilidades que podrían abrirse ante ella, protegiendo el castillo o el reino y cómo podría pedir información una vez que Kristoff terminara de hablar con el hombre.

No fue sino hasta que Kristoff apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y su enojada voz resonó por su oreja que despertó de su trance, "Maldita sea…" gruñó. Su voz sorprendió a la chica, tomándole un momento para recuperarse antes de responder.

"Espera… ¿Qué?" Preguntó Anna, su mente cada vez mas confundida.

"Ese idiota…"

"¿Idiota?"

"Si, idiota"

"Um…" Anna esperó, observando al hombre mientras éste la empujaba en dirección al trineo. Su cara estaba roja y se mantuvo mirando a los puestos como su estuviera luchando contra su moral interna para no correr y atacar a quien sea con quien se haya peleado. "¿Alguien más tomó el trabajo?" preguntó Anna, una sonrisa débil llenando su rostro. Eso pasaba ocasionalmente, especialmente a ellos. Sven era rápido pero los caballos generalmente era más rápidos, ganándoles el trabajo.

"No, peor aún… ¡dijo que era un trabajo de un año entero y no solo un envío!" gruñó, dándole un tirón a Sven haciéndolos partir. Anna se entristeció al ver que se dirigían camino a la salida, al borde de la ciudad. No estuvieron ahí ni siquiera un segundo y ella ya quería explorar el castillo, preguntar por un posible título, o tal vez un simple trabajo de guardia. Pero Kristoff estaba echando humo y continuó hablando mientras la chica intentaba expresar su protesta. "Lo juro, la gente actúa como si quisiera vivir en un miserable y frío clima… bueno tal vez no sería tan malo, pero ¿un año entero?" Kristoff continuó quejándose mientras Anna trataba de encontrar palabras que pudiera usar. Ella quería ver el castillo, a la familia real, y explorar la ciudad. No estaba lista para marcharse o para aceptar las interesantes noticias que había recibido del extraño, dejando la historia a la mitad.

Pero cada historia que quería usar, cada excusa que se le ocurriera sonaba como una pérdida de tiempo o peor, de dinero. "Bueno tal vez podamos encontrar otro trabajo en la ciudad?" sugirió Anna; algo que difícilmente hacía. "Quiero decir, tenemos más posibilidades de encontrar un trabajo aquí antes que en el campamento y bueno… ¿tal vez el trabajo que nos ofreció no es tan malo?" rió, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al ver al hombre girándose hacia ella. No había enojo ni crítica pero algo detrás de sus ojos estaba lleno de curiosidad y Anna prácticamente rogó a los dioses que no pensara mucho en sus palabras y solo le hiciera caso. Kristoff iba a hablar pero de repente se encontró volando hacia adelante mientras se escuchaba una explosión. Anna se sintió volar hacia Kristoff y entonces los dos salieron disparados del trineo hacia el acolchado suelo nevado, una sensación helada recorriendo sus cuerpos. "¡Mierda!" aulló Anna, parándose de un salto lo mejor que pudo tratando de no tropezar de nuevo. El trineo había chocado contra otro, apenas dañando el suyo mientras que estropeó completamente el de Kristoff. La chica miró como Kristoff primero se dirigía hacia Sven, desatándolo de las cuerdas y asegurándose de que el reno estuviera bien antes de ir hacia el dañado trineo. El propio trineo era viejo y parecía que se caería en pedazos. El hecho de que se las haya arreglado para sobrevivir las largas excursiones que el campamento de Arendelle le hizo hacer era algo increíble, el hecho de que sólo se haya dañado durante el choque en vez de destruirse completamente era un milagro. El trineo en sí no era apropiado para andar y afortunadamente tenía arreglo, pero eso implicaba gastar más dinero, algo que Kristoff no podría soportar después de todas las malas noticias que había recibido en el día. Anna tragó fuerte, conociendo al hombre no iba a estar feliz.

"¡Mi trineo!" gritó, dirigiéndose hacia las piezas del roto trineo y mirando al hombre quien chocó contra éste. Kristoff apenas había tenido una mirada general de él antes de que desapareciera de la escena, claramente no queriendo pagar por los daños. "Oh vamos…" suspiró Kristoff, llevando una mano a su frente. Para hacer las cosas peor Anna estaba segura de que el hombre era un miembro de la realeza, sabiendo que podría haber pagado fácilmente por los daños si era lo suficientemente respetuoso. Pero nueve de cada diez veces no lo eran. "¿Puede esto empeorar de alguna forma?" se quejó el chico, mirando al accidentado trineo y a los pedazos de madera esparcidos por todos lados.

Sven se acercó a Anna y le dio una mirada que era como si estuviera diciendo, "Si podría." y ella se aguantó las ganas de sonreír.

"Parece que nos estaremos quedando aquí por un tiempo… o al menos por esta noche?" sonrió Anna, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el sol que lentamente comenzaba a descender. Kristoff miró también y suspiró, desilusionado por el desperdicio de dinero que tendrían que gastar en un lugar donde pasar la noche así como para reparar el trineo.

"Ahí se va nuestro dinero extra para comida…" el hombre prácticamente lloró mientras comenzaba a juntar los pedazos de madera, lo poco que era rescatable. Anna asintió, aunque no escuchó sus quejas, su mente fija en el castillo que parecía imponerse con poder al mismo tiempo que ella lo miraba.


	4. Concurso

Conseguir una habitación en Adlai fue lo suficientemente simple, para la sorpresa de Anna. Incluso se las arreglaron para conseguir una no muy lejos del castillo, haciendo que la imaginación de Anna creciera. La chica sabía que no debía asumir las cosas tan rápidamente, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que los nobles del castillo podían ser peores que sus propios padres. Pero entonces su mente explotó con posibilidades y se vio a ella misma como uno de los soldados y mensajeros de Adlai por unos años hasta que subiera de rango para llegar a ser tan cercana al Rey y la Reina que fuera considerada como el caballero de Adlai o algo loco como eso. Tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara mientras caminaba junto a Kristoff y Sven hacia la posada, grandes pedazos de madera en sus manos pertenecientes al destruido trineo. "Solo una noche…" refunfuñó Kristoff mientras entregaba el dinero que apenas habían ganado para pagar por una habitación o más bien un cobertizo de granero para los tres. La mujer inclino respetuosamente su cabeza y Kristoff llevó los pedacitos de madera, más bien enojado. Ni bien hizo eso, Sven tiró de su blusa, alarmándolo. "¿Qué pasa Sven?" preguntó, rápidamente contestando su propia pregunta al ver a Anna fantaseando en su propio mundo. La chica ni siquiera notó cuando Sven presionó su cabeza contra uno de sus costados, haciendo unos ruidos raros de reno. "¡Anna vamos!" llamó Kristoff, tratando de no sonar rudo mientras la chica rápidamente despertaba de su trance para prestarles atención y correr hacia ellos. Murmurando una poco entusiasta disculpa.

La habitación no era tan mala como esperaban, especialmente porque tenía la suficiente paja para que todos pudieran hacerse una cama. Era marrón, sombría y tenía una pequeña linterna esperando por ser encendida para la noche. Era lo que pudieron comprar, lo cual no era mucho, y honestamente no se quejaban teniendo en cuenta que era mucho más cálida comparada al exterior. Kristoff dejó caer la madera al suelo y colapsó en el pajoso suelo, exhausto. Sven lo siguió y se ubicó a su derecha mientras miraba a Anna, esperando con una sonrisa en su rostro a que se uniera. Anna dejó caer la madera que llevaba junto con las demás. "Iré a explorar, tal vez encuentre algo de dinero mientras estoy afuera." Llamó, haciendo que ambos Kristoff y Sven se miraran con sorpresa. Anna forzó una sonrisa, tratando de ayudar a calmar la tensión así como evitar cualquier pregunta que tuvieran. En el campamento, o en general, Anna haría sus propias cosas a solas de vez en cuando. Explorar y querer conocer la ciudad no era algo raro de ella, pero a esta hora, solo no parecía la mejor idea. Con eso dicho, su excusa de que saldría a buscar dinero era alarmante así como rara para el grupo de escuchar. Especialmente desde que ellos sabían que cualquier oportunidad real de conseguir trabajo a esta hora era escasa. Aun así Anna necesitaba algo, dejando de lado que la excusa era terrible, necesitaba ir al castillo. "Volveré enseguida, ¡no me esperen despiertos!" cantó, prácticamente dándole al hombre una razón para preocuparse. Antes que alguno de los dos pudiera protestar la chica ya se había ido por la puerta, claramente en una misión.

"A esta hora no hay ningún trabajo, es en la mañana que…" Kristoff se detuvo, mirando a Sven. El reno le dio una mirada, una que decía que quería ir tras ellas. "No, ella estará bien… aunque estuvo actuando de forma extraña hoy…" razonó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta. Anna jamás le dio una razón para desconfiar de ella, especialmente al tomar decisiones. Lo que sea que Anna estuviera haciendo esta noche, ya sea encontrar un trabajo o explorar como ella dijo, los dos tendrían que confiar en ella. "Anna… más te vale tener cuidado ahí afuera." Suspiró, preocupación llenándolo mientras intentaba apartar la idea de Anna siendo atacada mientras él dormía.

* * *

><p>Las puertas del castillo parecían aún más grandes a medida que se acercaba a ellas, su corazón latiendo rápidamente mientras caminaba la distancia desde el hotel hacia las puertas delanteras. Estaban abiertas, atrayentes y podía escuchar ruidos provenientes del interior del castillo mientras se acercaba; entusiasmándola por dentro. Revisó su apariencia, desalentándose ante lo que vio. Vestía ropa de chico, dada a ella por Kristoff, que no encajaban bien y claramente no ocultaban el hecho de que seguía siendo ropa de chico que había sido ensuciada por todos los viajes que había hecho últimamente. Su cabello lucía apropiado para ella pero su opinión era parcial siendo que había estado viviendo una vida bastante dura los últimos meses junto con hombre y mujeres quienes no se mostraban interesados en apariencias. Si hubiera sabido que una fiesta estaba sucediendo dentro, hubiera vuelto con Kristoff y Sven y se hubiera arreglado un poco. "No…" exhaló Anna, estaba ahí ahora y debía presentarse ante los nobles. Tal vez se estaba engañando a sí misma pero en la imaginación de Anna había una posibilidad de que la reconocieran, tenía que al menos intentarlo. Después de todo era su sueño.<p>

"Disculpe señorita…" una voz sonó detrás de ella y Anna saltó sorprendida. Girándose vio a un hombre vestido casi como ella, sucio y completamente mal preparado para un lugar tal como el castillo. Sus ojos se movieron de arriba a abajo hasta que tomó por fin la figura completa de la chica, dudando de si debió haber usado la palabra 'señorita'. Aun así continuó, apuntando hacia el castillo mientras hablaba. "¿También está aquí por el trabajo?" preguntó, su voz sonaba profunda pero su sonrisa y palabras eran amables y dulces.

Los ojos de Anna se iluminaron ante las palabras del hombre, "¿Un trabajo?", recordando lo que le había dicho a Kristoff. Podía completar el trabajo, recibir el pago y tal vez convertirse en un caballero, todo en una noche. Eso por supuesto era tentar su suerte, pero Anna aún tenía esperanza.

El hombre asintió, "Si, para la señorita Elsa… el Rey y Reina enviaron mensajeros por toda la ciudad esta última semana, ¿también estas interesada…?" preguntó mientras apuntaba hacia el castillo de nuevo. Sus ojos iluminándose al ver a la chica asintiendo su cabeza algo insegura. "Genial, entremos juntos." Rio, caminando hacia el costado de la chica e inclinando su cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Anna sonrió y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba siguiendo al hombre al interior del castillo para reportarse ante el Rey y la Reina por el trabajo.

El castillo era tan grande como parecía desde afuera, sorprendiendo a la chica por los detalles que veía mientras caminaba. Cuadros de los nobles forraban los pasillos, o al menos ella pensaba que eran ellos, y estudió sus apariencias en un cuadro que se presentó antes ellos en un tono azulado. El Rey era, como cualquier Rey sería retratado, alto, de piel blanca, cabello rubio oscuro, ojos azules y de un aspecto muy severo. La Reina lucía igual de severa, cabello rubio, ojos grises y piel igual de blanca. En medio de ellos estaba parada una pequeña princesa quien lucía idéntica a su madre, con el pequeño detalle de que tenía los ojos de su padre. Justo como los dos padres se presentaban con una apariencia severa, la princesa miraba con la misma expresión plasmada en su diminuta cara. Todos los nobles vestían de azul y llevaban un copo de nieve en alguna parte de sus atuendos, haciendo que Anna se preguntara si ese era el símbolo de Adlai.

"Que apropiado…" pensó, "un copo de nieve para un reino de nieve…"

Estar en el castillo le recordó a su hogar, haciéndola sentirse enferma por un momento, rápidamente dejando esos pensamientos de lado, mientras se recordaba a sí misma que su hogar no era un intrépido blanco como la gente de aquí disfrutaba ni tenía una capa de azul en ninguna parte. Su antigua casa era un castillo de tonos marrones, algo que Adlai probablemente nunca experimentó. Se rehusó a comparar los dos de nuevo por esa noche y se dispuso a esperar por el trabajo.

"No estoy seguro de que clase de trabajo es este… pero la Reina y el Rey hubieran mandado a los guardias que ellos mismos contrataron si fuera algo fácil, esta debe ser una tarea complicada… siendo que esparcieron la noticia por todo el reino!" murmuró el hombre mientras Anna notaba como se acercaban a su destino, cual sea que fuera. Anna no había escuchado nada de esto, obviamente porque era una reunión real y por lo tanto algo en lo que el Campamento de Arendelle no estaría interesado. Ella pensó que era extremadamente afortunada siendo que casi pierde esta oportunidad, internamente agradecida por la destrucción del trineo de su amigo por la oportunidad de esta noche. Los ruidos comenzaron a crecer fuertes y altos y pronto Anna se sintió rodeada de charlas sin sentido que resonaban profundamente dentro de ella, los sonidos rebotando dentro y fuera de sus orejas al mismo tiempo que se encontraron con la habitación. Pasando por la entrada, Anna se quedó sin aliento cuando varios cientos de hombres entraron en su visión mientras se reunían en la habitación, discutiendo y mirando a su alrededor. "¡Wow, parece que somos los últimos!" rio el hombre y caminó entre la multitud, dejando a Anna atrás en su asombro.

"¿Qué están haciendo todos ellos aquí?" exhaló Anna, reconociendo algunos hombres por el corto momento que había recorrido el reino. "¿Tal vez es por esto que el reino estaba tan ocupado hoy?" se preguntó, acercándose al grupo. Es cierto que era algo típico de un reino el estar ocupado, de tener a gente entrando y saliendo de él. Pero hoy la gente parecía mayor en número, especialmente para un reino tan frío. Ahora tenía más sentido el por qué la gente estaba aquí y por qué las calles habían estado tan pobladas, pero la razón de estar aquí y ahora, Anna no tenía idea.

Una campana sonó y todos los ojos cayeron en el final del salón instantáneamente. Anna observó cómo personas murmuraban de aquí para allá, silenciándose cuando una puerta se abrió cerca de ese lado y un par de ricos nobles ingresaron a la sala seguidos de numerosos guardias. Anna exhaló fuertemente al ver al par, los dos luciendo muy importantes mientras se paraban frente a la multitud. "Tienen que ser el Rey y la Reina…" pensó Anna, inmediatamente comparándolos con los retratos que había visto. Eran exactamente idénticos, tal vez mayores, a los cuadros de las paredes. Ahora vestían un elegante atuendo purpura, tenían una mirada de dolor y tensión en sus rostros y por mucho que Anna buscara, la chica no pudo ubicar a la pequeña princesa por ningún lado. Muy para su decepción.

"Deben ser el Rey y la Reina…" alguien murmuró, conectando con las suposiciones de Anna. Miró de nuevo, esta vez con más atención, viendo el juego de coronas sobre sus cabezas. Definitivamente eran el Rey y la Reina que había visto en los cuadros, nada menos que eso sería una falta de respeto hacia la corona. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y la Reina le sonrió tristemente a su Rey, dando un paso hacia adelante. Parecía nerviosa; Anna prácticamente podía ver el bulto en su garganta mientras se tragaba sus nervios y tomó la mano de su esposo antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Señores…" grosera. "Los hemos reunido aquí por una prueba de coraje, fuerza y habilidad." Comenzó, pareciendo ganar confianza a través de sus palabras. Algunos hombres inmediatamente comenzaron a actuar como si cada palabra los describiera, causando que Anna prácticamente girara los ojos mientras la Reina continuaba. "Esta noche hemos escondido un objeto en específico en este gran reino nuestro, un objeto que deberán encontrar si quieren ganar nuestro magnífico premio!" gritó, una sonrisa formándose en su cara. Las palabras honestamente sorprendieron a Anna, así como a algunos otros. Un premio era algo por lo que valía la pena esforzarse pero todos ellos estaban ahí por la noción de que recibirían un trabajo. No un juego.

"¿Es esto una especie de búsqueda del tesoro?" un hombre murmuro ante Anna, claramente disgustado. Anna estaba pensando lo mismo mientras la Reina continuaba.

"El ganador será quien sea que encuentre el objeto, el premio será revelado a su regreso." Las palabras de la Reina eran fuertes incluso cuando palabras de protestas comenzaron a hacerse escuchar. "Quien no desee participar… que vaya a casa, dejen la competición a otros… pero si compiten el premio será abundante." Dijo severamente, calmando a la multitud por un momento. Anna se mantuvo de pie y por un sólido minuto o dos nadie se movió, todos pareciendo sorprendidos por el comando. Pero entonces de repente, hombres comenzaron a irse y Anna se encontró siendo empujada hacia atrás mientras éstos se dirigían hacia la puerta. Una mirada de pánico surgió de ambos nobles mientras se miraban, la Reina desesperadamente murmurándole algo a su esposo. El Rey lucía muy disgustado y parecía discutir de vuelta mientras la Reina imploraba una vez más. Anna observaba fascinada por el intercambio, especialmente público, y esperaba por la decisión. Finalmente el Rey resopló y dio un paso hacia adelante, la Reina sonrió y Anna prácticamente rio por cómo mostraba su victoria.

"El premio también incluirá un deseo, de cualquier tipo… cualquier pedido de cualquier tamaño…" escupió, casi con rabia. "Un deseo por cualquier capricho que deseen" agregó, ganándose la atención de los que quedaban y de Anna. El grupo inmediatamente comenzó a darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el castillo, este premio en concreto que podían reclamar parecía encantarlos y hacerlos querer informarse sobre este juego parecido a una búsqueda. Anna sin embargo quería escuchar más, conocer las reglas y lo que sea que debía saber para obtener ese deseo así como el premio. El deseo significaba convertirse en un caballero así como ser protegida de las reglas de sus padres. Incluso si la segunda mitad del deseo significaba mucho para este reino, incluso considerando una guerra, los nobles habían declarado que podía ser de cualquier tamaño y de cualquier clase. Incluyendo la protección de Anna.

La Reina sonrió satisfecha y tomó las riendas de la situación, sosteniendo un pequeño objeto delante de toda la multitud. Anna notó que se trataba de un pequeño copo de nieve dorado, impresionantemente hermoso mientras reflejaba la luz de la habitación. "Memorícenlo bien, ya que deberán encontrar a su gemelo… ¡en alguna parte aquí en Adlai!" gritó, sosteniéndolo alto por tanto tiempo su brazo pudiera soportar. Los ojos de Anna lo analizaron, tratando de absorber cada detalle desde abajo hasta su cadena dorada. El copo de nieve lucía como una clase de collar, de alto valor monetario y fácilmente puesto en el lugar equivocado si caía en malas manos.

"¿Cómo diablos voy a encontrarlo, alguien está destinado a robarlo?" pensó Anna, su mano tocando su barbilla. Era cierto, alguien podría robarlo. No solo era valioso sino que también pertenecía al Rey y la Reina de Adlai, algo completamente irremplazable. Alguien podría encontrarlo y venderlo a un comerciante, ganando millones en oro u otra moneda. Pero al precio de un deseo, Anna esperaba que los otros participantes lo pensaran tan bien como ella y decidieran no venderlo, si es que lo encontraban. Anna había estado tan ocupada fantaseando sobre deseos y copos de nieve dorados que apenas se había dado cuenta que la Reina y el Rey habían finalizado su discurso y habían dejado la sala, los hombres igualmente moviéndose rápidamente, pasando por su lado y prácticamente derribándose los unos a los otros. "Mierda…" maldijo Anna mientras se apuró a correr hacia la puerta, fallando cuando los gigantes hombres pasaron ante ella y la quitaron del camino. Parte de ella quería desafiarlos con su espada por atreverse a hacer eso, pero a riesgo de perder la competición, se mordió la lengua.

El grupo viajo rápidamente y Anna se encontró a sí misma casi en la puerta, su mente centrada en checar el área cerca del castillo como la posada en la que se encontraban hospedados. Pero mientras miraba el cielo nocturno y sentía la brisa congelada comenzando a golpearla, un pensamiento llegó a su mente y se encontró dando unos pasos de vuelta al castillo. "El copo de nieve puede estar en cualquier lugar de Adlai…" pensó, girándose para ver el pasillo del castillo. "Incluido este castillo…" exhaló sonoramente, rápidamente caminando por el pasillo lo más rápido que podía. Estaba segura que hubiera sido capturada al momento de dar el segundo paso, pero los guardias estaban más ocupados con un gigante que salía del castillo. Sus suposiciones de que él sería quien causaría más problemas fue lo que le permitió a Anna infiltrarse rápidamente llegando al segundo piso sin ser vista. Sus pasos haciendo eco mientras caminaba.

Al dar un paso en el segundo piso, suspiró bastante fuerte al encontrarse con un pasillo vacío. Su corazón golpeando terriblemente mientras rogaba por que tuviera suficiente tiempo para buscar antes de que la encontraran, sabiendo que eventualmente los guardias o incluso los nobles notarían a una simple gamberra como ella deambulando. El silencio daba la bienvenida y le permitía a Anna trabajar en su plan, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en lo que se estaba metiendo. Encontrar el copo de nieve no sería fácil; de hecho estaba segura de que sería cualquier cosa menos fácil. ¿Y qué pasaría si le negaran su único deseo como si fuera mucho que pedir o algo que simplemente no querían aceptar por alguna razón? Ellos incluso podían considerar que ella no podía formar parte de la competencia por el solo hecho de ser una mujer, como muchos reinos hacían.

"Detente, no sabrás hasta que lo intentes…" declaró Anna cuando sintió que sus dudas comenzaban a atormentarla. "Ellos dijeron un deseo, no importa cuán grande o pequeño..." se recordó a sí misma. "¿Pero por qué conseguiría un deseo por encontrar un copo de nieve?" se replicó, observando algunas de las habitaciones y eligiendo a cual entraría primero. "También hay un premio junto con el deseo… un premio secreto…" se preguntó Anna, su mente cayendo en la parte desconocida de la competición. No tenía sentido para Anna, mantener un premio en secreto. Claramente discutieron el tema del deseo libremente pero decidieron mantener una de las recompensas como un misterio como si fuera algo que no podían revelar. O tal vez eso era lo que ellos querían. Tal vez ellos querían mantenerlos desinformados del premio hasta que aceptaran el deseo, obligándolos a formar parte de sus planes cualesquiera sean estos. Su mente comenzó a bajar de las nubes en las que se encontraba cuando escucho sobre el deseo y la realidad se impuso. "Honestamente no pueden esperar que me crea que recibiré un deseo gratis por encontrar un estúpido copo de nieve…" rio Anna, sus ojos escaneando el piso y los muros mientras caminaba. Pero entonces ahí estaba ella, buscando el copo de nieve y haciendo exactamente lo mismo por lo que se estaba burlando. Todo por la esperanza de un estúpido deseo. "Buscaré, pero no voy a esperar nada… debe haber más de lo que nos dejaron saber."

Anna caminó por los pasillos del segundo piso una vez, y luego dos, escondiéndose en las habitaciones mientras un tranquilo criado caminaba por los pasillos cada tanto. Para mantenerse ocupada se las arregló para observar alrededor en cada habitación en la que se escondía, checando cajas, debajo de las camas, detrás de las cortinas e incluso en los armarios. Las cosas parecían sombrías para su búsqueda y aunque difícilmente había buscado por la mitad del segundo piso, Anna ya estaba pensando que debería haberse ido para buscar en Adlai. "Tiene que estar aquí… ¿Por qué se arriesgarían en dejar tan valioso objeto en un lugar público?" pensó Anna, tratando de hacer creer a su mente de que había una buena razón por la cual buscar en el castillo, "Solo continúa buscando…"

Abandonando la habitación de invitados, Anna caminó en puntillas hasta llegar a la siguiente puerta y sonrió cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre la palabra 'Biblioteca'. "Con suerte no será tan grande…" murmuró Anna y abrió la puerta lentamente. La habitación era, muy para el disgusto de Anna, amplia y bastante magnífica. Alineada de pies a cabeza con libros como cualquier biblioteca estaría, pero algo le sonaba diferente sobre ésta. Tenía mucha más variedad, las cubiertas parecían mucho más elegantes y Anna podía ver claramente que era querida y tratada propiamente al notar que no había ni una sola partícula de polvo en ninguna de las estanterías. "Podría perderme aquí…" exhaló Anna, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mientras daba un paso dentro de la habitación. Anna primero fue hacia una mesa llena de libros y comenzó a levantar uno tras otro, para luego devolverlos a su lugar cuidadosamente. Los libros tenían título que ella nunca antes había escuchado, picando su interés mientras buscaba. En cierto punto incluso abrió uno de los libros y leyó algunas líneas, casi adentrándose en la historia para luego forzarse a dejarla. "No puedo comenzar a leer ahora…" Anna se advirtió a sí misma, sabiendo que si lo hacía sería encontrada en el mágico mundo de los libros y echada de la competición. O al menos eso supuso.

Levantó cada libro de la mesa y revisó sus páginas cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a las estanterías, quejándose al darse cuenta de la tarea que le esperaba. Revisando los libros uno por uno y sacudiéndolos o moviéndolos para ver si el copo de nieve se encontraba ahí era algo que Anna definitivamente no quería hacer. Igual lo haría por la posibilidad de ganar esta competición. Pero apenas sus ojos se posaron en el estante se tropezó con libros que estaban tirados en el suelo. Anna se mordió el labio para evitar gritar mientras caía al suelo, prácticamente cayendo sobre más libros que se encontraban tirados. El tropiezo no la había dañado ni a ella ni a los libros pero al intentar ponerse de pie visualizó un libro dorado a lo lejos, solitario y lo que parecía ubicado estratégicamente. "Es muy fácil… ¿Cómo esperan que alguien no note eso?" bromeó Anna, una parte de ella esperando que secretamente estuviera ahí. Anna dio lentos avances, creando el momento mientras llegaba hacia el libro y lo levantó lentamente. Parecía más liviano que los otros y se sintió esperanzada, cerrando sus ojos. "Por favor… necesito este deseo…" rogó y abrió el libro. Giró cada página cuidadosamente, examinando cualquier bulto o posibles lugares donde podría haber sido escondido, solo para al final sacudirlo completamente para encontrar absolutamente nada que no sea papel y tinta. Un suspiro decepcionado salió de sus labios cuando el libro resultó ser completamente ordinario. "Por supuesto…" rio amargamente y dejó caer el libro al suelo, dándose la vuelta para mirar hacia la estantería.

"Deberías ser cuidadosa con eso, tiene más de cincuenta años." Llamó una voz y el corazón de Anna se paró mientras lentamente se giró para encarar a la mujer quien ahora se encontraba de pie en la entrada, observándola, ojos azules perforando su alma.


	5. La chica

Vestía un largo vestido azul, obviamente real, que prácticamente cubría cada parte de su cuerpo menos su cuello y cabeza. Medias de color azul claro combinaban con los guantes que encajaban perfectamente en sus dedos, los cuales estaban fuertemente aferrados a un libro de color verde que se encontraba sosteniendo. Su cabello era de un rubio brillante; fuertemente entrelazado para hacer juego con todos los otros aspectos sobre ella, sus ojos azules miraban con frialdad a Anna.

La boca de Anna se abrió mientras observaba a la chica, tratando de descifrar a quién pertenecía o si era una importante noble. No podía ser una participante, especialmente si sus preocupaciones eran más por el libro de más de cincuenta años de antigüedad antes que un deseo o un valioso collar dorado. Anna dirigió su vista hacia el libro dorado y luego hacia la chica, sintiendo una gran culpa al notar como el libro estaba terriblemente tirado en el suelo.

"Siento lo del libro… no sabía." Exhaló Anna, queriendo levantar el libro y dárselo a la chica pero sintiéndose muy asustada para descifrar cómo funcionaban sus piernas o manos.

La chica miró el libro detrás de ella y dio un paso adelante, sosteniendo el libro verde en sus manos como si éste fuera a salvarla si Anna decidía atacarla. Sus ojos se cruzaron mientras la chica se acercaba al libro dorado, levantándolo y examinándolo antes de ubicarlo de nuevo en la mesa. Un lugar más apropiado. El libro, ahora sentado en la mesa, parecía calmar un poco a Anna mientras la chica daba unos pasos hacia atrás y observaba a l mujer de abajo hacia arriba, juzgándola con la mirada mientras la miraba, ahora más de cerca.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó la mujer, pareciendo ganar confianza mientras Anna hacía lo mejor que podía para no ser tomada por sorpresa gracias a su apariencia. Dejando de lado la fría naturaleza que estaba mostrando en este momento, su apariencia era sorprendentemente hermosa, causando que Anna se sintiera nerviosa mientras sentía un sonrojo posarse en sus mejillas.

"Estoy aquí por el concurso…" dijo, sonriendo tímidamente.

Una pausa, parecía sorprendida. "Eso es para hombres."

"Nadie me dijo que me fuera…"

"Probablemente porque luces como un chico." Espetó. Normalmente ese comentario difícilmente dolía viniendo de cualquier persona, pero esta chica lo decía como su hubiera algo mal con ella. "El concurso se canceló de todas formas, al menos para ti…" dijo, girándose para salir por la puerta. "El Rey y la Reina no dijeron nada sobre ser capaz de vagar por el castillo, les dejare saber sobre tu retirada del concurso." Agregó la mujer mientras daba largos pasos para escapar tan lejos de Anna como pudiera.

El corazón de Anna se paró una vez más y se encontró a si misma prácticamente corriendo tras la chica, "¡Espera por favor, necesito este deseo yo…!" llamó. Estaba perdiendo la voz, perdiendo lo que necesitaba decir. Sentía como si la chica no le estuviera siquiera dando una oportunidad de explicarse, de arreglar las cosas así podía permanecer en la competición y antes de que Anna lo supiera se encontraba corriendo tras ella en pánico. "¡Lo siento, por favor piénselo de nuevo!" suplicó, pero la chica continuó caminando así que Anna se estiró para tomarla de la muñeca. "¡Por favor necesito esto…!" Anna prácticamente lloró, tirando de la chica así se daba la vuelta para encararla.

Lo siguiente que Anna supo fue una sensación helada sobre toda su mano seguida de un dolor que hizo que soltara a la chica, haciéndola tropezar de nuevo al suelo. "¡Auch!" gritó Anna, fuertemente, mirando su mano para ver hielo derritiéndose de sus dedos. El dolor le recordó a cuando solía jugar en la nieve por mucho tiempo cuando era una niña, el frío dando un giro hacia lo peor cuando se sentía más como si se estuviera congelado desde dentro antes que divirtiéndose. Esas memorias de la niñez hicieron poco para calmar su corazón mientras el dolor disminuía y luchaba internamente por no sacar su espada. "¿M-magia…?" exhaló mientras miraba a la chica, sorprendida de que pudiera conjurar algo tan rápidamente.

La chica lucía mucho peor que Anna y tropezó hacia atrás, sosteniéndose de la pared mientras Anna notaba una pequeña cantidad de hielo comenzando a derretirse de los dedos enguantados de la chica, justo como los de Anna. Pero a diferencia de la sorpresa y dolor de Anna, la chica lucía completamente asustada y a un paso de desmayarse mientras su pecho se movía descontrolado y podía sentir su cara comenzando a palidecer. Anna nunca se había sentido tan mal por tocar a alguien y mientras iba a disculparse la chica se estremeció, haciendo que el corazón de Anna se quebrara una vez más.

"Yo…" se ahogó, mirando desde su mano hacia la chica, tratando de explicar. De repente la atención de ésta se fijó en la puerta y Anna pensó por un momento que iba a salir corriendo, pero entonces lo escuchó, suave al principio pero elevándose lentamente.

Ruidos se acercaban desde el pasillo y Anna sintió a su cerebro ponerse en sobre marcha, como copiando sus preocupaciones la chica observo hacia la puerta y luego a Anna. "Por favor, siento haberte asustado… pero no se suponía que estuviera aquí… tengo que esconderme o… o ¿sabes sobre alguna salida?" Anna prácticamente suplicó, arrodillándose ante ella. La chica la miró por un tiempo, color y determinación volviendo a su rostro, mientras levantaba una ceja hacia Anna. Las esperanzas de Anna decaían e inclinó su cabeza más profundamente en el suelo, "¡Por favor no puedo meterme en problemas… haré cualquier cosa que pidas…!". Anna sabía que estaba actuando desesperada, incluso patética, pero ser capturada ahora y perder el concurso significaría perder la oportunidad de ser un caballero. Su única oportunidad en la vida.

Anna estaba tan concentrada en sus súplicas que casi no escuchó a la chica murmurar tímidamente, "Ven conmigo." Y caminar por la puerta. Anna se paró rápidamente y siguió a la chica quien se las había arreglado para ganar algo de distancia, casi perdiéndola por un momento. La chica giró en una esquina y abrió una puerta, esperando a que Anna entrara, "Por aquí…". Anna asintió y entró rápidamente, casi tropezándose cuando sus pies se quedaron atrapados en el suelo. "Quédate aquí." Advirtió y la cerró fuertemente, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta cerrada. Anna fue capaz de distinguir un dormitorio justo antes de que fuera encerrada en la oscuridad. Silencio siguió y los ojos de Anna se dirigieron a la sombra que rodeaba la luz que pasaba por debajo de la puerta, la chica estaba de pie contra ésta y Anna podía apenas escuchar un ligero golpecito.

"Está tan nerviosa como yo…" notó Anna, sintiendo los golpecitos volverse más fuertes a la vez que pasos se acercaban a la puerta. Anna llevó sus manos a su boca, rogando porque eso silenciara su pesada respiración mientras la mujer discutía con lo que Anna creía eran guardias.

"¿Está bien, señorita?" Escuchó a un hombre hablar seguido por la risa de alguien, angelical y suave.

"Por supuesto, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?" Esa debe haber sido la chica.

"Um… pensamos haber escuchado a alguien gritar… escuchamos muchos ruidos de hecho."

"Oh…"

"¿Señorita?"

"Me resbalé, me resbalé accidentalmente…" Esta chica era terrible mintiendo.

Silencio rosó rápidamente y Anna mordió su labio, temiendo que no le creyeran. Alguien habló para responder, pero su voz era casi un murmuro. Otra voz, esta vez más profunda, y entonces el sonido de pasos. Se estaban alejando. "Dios…" exhaló Anna, aliviada mientras esperaba en la oscuridad.

La puerta se abrió y Anna sostuvo su aliento mientras la hermosa mujer ingresaba, algo nerviosa. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, observó a Anna de abajo hacia arriba, visualizando su figura lentamente mientras trataba de controlar su aliento. Anna se sintió sonrojándose mientras los ojos azules la analizaban, actuando como si Anna fuera algo completamente nuevo y extraño para ella, casi olvidó que la chica tenía voz cuando finalmente despertó de su trance y caminó por la habitación.

"Se han ido…" dijo tranquilamente y fue a darle luz a la habitación. Anna la observó mientras lo hacía, esperando por el momento perfecto para decir gracias. Cuando la chica había encendido dos velas y la habitación se reveló a sí misma como un pequeño dormitorio, posiblemente para un noble, Anna fue a abrir su boca solo para ser detenida por la chica. "¿Por qué te metiste al castillo?… guárdate tus disculpas o gracias para más tarde, puedes devolverme el favor diciéndome la verdad." Dijo, más bien con frialdad, haciendo que Anna vacilara por unos instantes.

Relamiendo sus labios Anna dirigió su mirada al suelo. Esta chica sabía por qué estaba en el castillo, por el concurso, y en este punto mentir no le parecía apropiado después de que la chica efectivamente salvó su vida. Aunque ella sabía que explicarle no tendría mucho sentido, quería ser tan honesta como pudiera con ella.

"Pensé que sería mejor buscar por aquí en vez de competir con los otros hombres ahí afuera… me pregunté si tal vez la familia real estaba tratando de engañarnos haciéndonos pensar que no estaba aquí… cuando en verdad lo estaba." Admitió Anna, sintiéndose estúpida, la idea entera era estúpida; solo debería haberse ido con los otros. "Ahora veo que no fue la mejor idea… debería haber preguntado antes de colarme dentro del castillo…" agregó, tomando un profundo respiro. "Así que… siento haber hecho eso… y lo siento por haberte asustado, yo eh…" Anna miró su mano. Quería decirle que se merecía la magia que había desgarrado su brazo, si es que era cierto que eso había sido obra de la chica, y disculparse por hacerla conjurar dicha magia. Pero entonces se advirtió a si misma sobre eso, sintiendo que el incidente era un tema delicado o algo que incluso la chica no entendía. Especialmente por cómo reaccionó ante dicho poder, "lo siento…"

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un tiempo antes de que la chica por fin suspirara y se dirigiera hacia la puerta, abriéndola lentamente. Anna observaba mientras la chica asomaba la cabeza y mirara hacia ambos lados para volver a mirarla a ella. "Ven." Murmuró, haciéndole una seña a Anna para que fuera hacia la puerta.

"Espera… ¿Qué?" Anna se las arregló para decir ahogadamente, confusión llenándola.

"Dije, ven… necesitas irte antes de que los guardias te encuentren o peor… el Rey y la Reina." Declaró, caminando por la puerta antes de que Anna pudiera decir algo.

La chica se las arregló para guiarla por el castillo hacia la entrada trasera, por lo que parecía ser un jardín de rosas congelado, bajando por unas escaleras y saliendo hacia la arenosa y fría playa de Adlai. Anna miró en dirección al castillo con los ojos muy abiertos cuando se dio cuenta de que básicamente había estado dentro de esa cosa, esquivando guardias y siguiendo a lo que ella creía era una noble de algún tipo. Su corazón golpeaba con adrenalina y no podía esperar para contarle a Kristoff todos los detalles.

"Si fuera tú, caminaría una larga distancia por la playa… luego por la ciudad, si te ven detrás del castillo podrían sospechar que estás intentando irrumpir." Dijo la chica, aunque Anna lo haya hecho. "Espero que no decidas meterte en más problemas por hoy… buenas noches." Concluyó y se giró para volver al interior del castillo, apartando sus ojos de los de Anna.

Anna miró boquiabierta entonces, queriendo detener a la chica así podía al menos conocer su nombre. Pero mientras se acercaba al brazo de la chica, se detuvo, recordando el momento en la biblioteca. Cómo la había sobresaltado y efectivamente causado una reacción que estaba más allá del miedo. No podía volver a asustarla de ese modo; por mucho que Anna quería detenerla, había hecho suficiente daño a la pobre chica por esa noche.

"Uh, gracias… ¡No olvidaré tu amabilidad!" gritó Anna torpemente, la chica se detuvo por un momento pero entonces continuó su camino. Anna la vio marcharse, sonriendo al tranquilo ser que acababa de conocer. Tantas preguntas llegaron a su mente entonces. Quien era, que hacía en el castillo y lo más importante a quien pertenecía. "Que interesante extraña persona…" rio Anna, ya recordando a la chica vívidamente en su memoria. "Y el hielo…" recordó repentinamente, mirando su brazo, "¿De qué se trató eso?" se preguntó en voz alta.

El hielo pareció sorprender a la chica tanto como la había sorprendido a ella, haciéndola preguntarse si el hielo siquiera provenía de ella en primer lugar. Pero como todo lo demás en esa noche, Anna decidió no pensar más en ello. Casi se había metido en un mundo de problemas por un capricho y había efectivamente involucrado a otra persona gracias a su rápido pensamiento. Si de verdad estuviera destinada a encontrar el copo de nieve entonces lo haría. Pero no se permitiría preocuparse más sobre eso, al menos por esa noche.

La mujer estaba a punto de irse, caminando por la playa como la chica le había indicado, cuando notó algo brillando sólo a unos pasos de ella. En cualquier otra situación, de cualquier noche o momento, Anna podría no haber notado el objeto. Pero en una noche como ésta, el destino parecía sonreírle apuntando su atención hacia allí mientras el objeto parecía brillar con una intensidad que igualaba a la del sol. Mirando hacia abajo caminó por encima del objeto y lo levantó, "¿Se le habrá caído a esa chica…?" exhaló Anna, tratando de frotar la arena y nieve del objeto para poder verlo mejor. Los ojos de Anna se abrieron como dos platos y sintió como si estuviera soñando cuando el objeto llegó a su vista, prácticamente dejándolo caer en su asombro. "No puede ser…"

* * *

><p>"¿Elsa?"<p>

Elsa se giró de repente mientras cerraba la puerta trasera del castillo, sus ojos abriéndose de sorpresa mientras su padre se presentó frente a ella. Sostuvo su aliento y por un momento se preocupó de que la hubiera atrapado entrando desde el otro lado del castillo. Aunque incluso sin haberla visto, la arena en sus zapatos la delataba.

"¿Si, padre?" preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa formándose mientras trataba de recomponerse.

En su mente había seleccionado varias formas de evitar la conversación que estaba por suceder entre los dos, las preguntas que él podría hacer e incluso las miradas de desaprobación que podría darle. Aunque estaba disgustada consigo misma por querer mentir, tal acto de esconder y escoltar a alguien exitosamente fuera del castillo resultaría en un castigo al que nunca se había enfrentado de parte de ninguno de sus padres. No podía arriesgarse a manchar la perfecta imagen que tenían de ella. Pero al momento en que una sonrisa se posó en el cansado rostro de su padre, Elsa se relajó, sabiendo que su mente estaba pensando en otra cosa antes que preguntarle que estaba haciendo en la puerta trasera del castillo. Aún así el hombre miro hacia la puerta, y de nuevo a ella, sus ojos mirándolos a ambos con curiosidad.

"¿Has visto a tu madre? Te estaba buscando…" declaró, su mente moviéndose adelante con la conversación en lugar de hacia atrás. Muy para el alivio de Elsa. "Quiere que practiques tus escalas… las que te perdiste esta mañana." Le recordó, la chica asintiendo alegremente.

"Si padre, iré a buscarla inmediatamente." Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, pasando por su lado y depositando un beso en su mejilla. El padre llevo una mano a su cara sorprendido, emitiendo una pequeña risita mientras la chica se apresuraba en irse. Elsa nunca se había sentido tan emocionada por sus clases de piano y de hecho el hombre nunca la había visto tan feliz, preguntándose si por fin la chica estaba aceptando la idea del matrimonio arreglado como algo que ella misma quisiera hacer. Nunca dándose cuenta que el motivo real de su sonrisa era por la aventura que acababa de experimentar y por la mujer que había visto por sólo algunos minutos esa noche.

Aunque Elsa se había puesto a la defensiva, siendo cortante con la chica y casi dejando que los guardias la capturen, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella y en la emocionante experiencia que tuvieron en tan corto lapso de tiempo. Elsa nunca había escondido a nadie de sus padres, salvo el comportamiento del príncipe, ni tampoco había escoltado a dicha persona fuera del castillo sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta. El instante poniéndole la piel de gallina en su pálida piel.

"Ella era como la chica de mi libro…" pensó Elsa, recordando la historia que había leído sobre una joven hija yendo a la guerra en el lugar de su padre. No sabía si esta chica tenía padre o si siquiera estuviera yendo a la guerra, pero estaba vestida como hombre y tenía un aire sobre sí misma que gritaba que la chica sabía cómo pelear. Elsa tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, que quería saber sobre ella, pero por supuesto cosas tan triviales no podrían ser permitidas. Se había infiltrado dentro del castillo, aparentemente tratando de encontrar el copo de nieve dorado para el concurso que sus padres habían organizado. Si dichos padres la hubieran encontrado, de seguro la hubieran encerrado en el castillo o incluso sentenciado a muerte si lo veían apropiado.

Hacer preguntas por pura curiosidad y poner su vida en peligro eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes y por mucho que Elsa quería saber, no podía permitirse hacerlo a costa de la vida de otra persona. "Probablemente no debería haber sido tan ruda con ella…" suspiró Elsa, tratando de olvidar la forma con la que trató a la chica. "Pero entonces, ella no debería haberme asustado…" agregó, recordando la forma en que la chica se disculpaba y como rogaba por su misericordia.

"Elsa, cariño ahí estas…" llamó su madre, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La princesa observó y vio a su madre saliendo de la sala de música, dándole una seña para que bajara. "¡Tu padre y yo te estuvimos buscando por todos lados cariño!" rio, pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica mientras se acercaba, llevándola dentro de la habitación.

"Lo siento madre…" declaró Elsa, honestamente. "Estaba leyendo otra historia…" esta vez mintió.

Su madre la sentó frente al piano, rápidamente abriendo la hoja con las partituras. "¿Qué clase de historia leíste esta vez?" Preguntó, tratando de involucrarse en los intereses de su hija. Su padre era el que típicamente disfrutaba leer tanto como ella mientras que su madre prefería la música, ambos tratando de incorporar dichos aspectos en su vida tanto como podían. Mientras que la música era una buena habilidad que tener, Elsa normalmente prefería leer antes que tocar. "¿Algo interesante pasó?" agregó, observando a Elsa tratando de concentrarse en dónde ubicar sus dedos.

Una pausa, "Leí una historia sobre una chica…" comenzó, su mente trabajando sobre los detalles. "Ella se vestía como un hombre, vivía su vida como una…" otra pausa. "Una… ladrona y logró escabullirse dentro del castillo de unos nobles." Explicó Elsa, deleitándose ante el sonido dramático de sorpresa proveniente de su madre.

"Oh cariño, ¡espero que nada malo haya pasado!"

"No te preocupes madre… la princesa la encontró"

"Oh de verdad, ¿Y qué pasó?"

"Ella decidió ayudarla"

"Ayudar a una ladrona, ¡eso es absurdo!" su madre rio, tratando de concentrarse tanto en las palabras de su hija como en el sonido del piano.

Elsa sonrió, "Algo absurdo… pero la ladrona estaba arrepentida por haberse infiltrado en el castillo y quería irse, pero se perdió en el camino… y la princesa la tuvo que ayudar a salir." Sus dedos casi presionaron la tecla equivocada y Elsa se estremeció, sosteniendo su aliento mientras se corregía a sí misma. Su madre murmuro palabras de aprobación y Elsa se permitió respirar normalmente de nuevo. Equivocarse durante estas prácticas resultaba en volver a empezar desde el principio, algo que la chica no estaba dispuesta a hacer a esta hora. "Ella la ayudó a salir porque vio que la ladrona había cambiado sus maneras y se apiadó de ella…" agregó Elsa, reflejando la noche que había tenido con esa misma misteriosa chica.

Su madre asintió, su mano moviéndose de aquí para allá mientras Elsa tocaba habilidosamente. "¿Crees que las dos se vuelvan a encontrar?" preguntó, Elsa prácticamente paró sus movimientos en el acto.

"¿De nuevo…?"

"Si, ¿La historia terminó ahí?" preguntó su madre, ubicando su mano en su hombro. Por un momento mientras sentía el contacto, Elsa se preguntó si su madre sabía acerca de la noche que había pasado con la chica. La forma en que la encontró en la biblioteca, los rudos comentarios que dirigió hacia ella, la fría sensación que se sacudió entre ellas y cómo Elsa eventualmente la ayudó a escapar. Pero entonces su madre se encontraba riéndose suavemente, "No imagino su historia terminando ahí… creo que es mucho más larga que eso."

Elsa asintió, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. "Tal vez… tendré que decírtelo cuando termine la historia." Admitió, haciendo reír a su madre de nuevo.

"Estaré esperando ansiosamente cariño." Concluyó, terminando la conversación y permitiendo que el sonido del piano llenara la habitación.

Las escalas estaban terminadas y Elsa depositó un beso en la mejilla de su madre, retirándose a su habitación por la noche, su mente incendiada por todo lo que sucedió. Las palabras de su madre hacían eco dentro de su cabeza mientras se preparaba para dormir, de cómo la historia de las chicas no estaba completa todavía. Elsa se preguntó si eso era cierto, si volvería a ver a la chica luego de esta noche, y qué pasaría si lo hiciera.

"Si intenta forzar su entrada de nuevo, con la excusa del concurso… no dudaré en llamar a los guardias…" Elsa declaró en voz alta mientras se ubicaba en su cama, "Claramente si estaba mintiendo se salió con la suya y no intentará hacerlo de nuevo."

Pero mientras más pensaba en eso, planeando cada ruta de escape como si fuera a ver a la chica de nuevo, más llegaba al mismo resultado. No la delataría, no dejaría que los guardias le hagan daño y posiblemente la ayudaría a escapar de nuevo. "Pero ¿Por qué…?" Se preguntó Elsa, su mano dirigiéndose a su cuello. Su garganta se sentía apretada y su mente no podía dejar de pensar en la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos, repitiendo su figura una y otra vez. Mientras su mano registraba su cuello, frunció el ceño y se levantó de repente.

"Espera… ¿Qué?"Exhaló, examinando su cuello una vez más descubriendo que la pieza que se encontraba ahí ya no estaba. "¿La habré dejado caer…?" se preguntó Elsa, miedo invadiéndola al mismo tiempo que buscaba por su habitación. Era un objeto tan pequeño que no podía imaginar el encontrarlo en medio de la oscuridad de la noche; mucho menos en la poca luz que tenía en su habitación. "Perfecto…" suspiró Elsa, llenándose de frustración mientras se daba cuenta de que se sentía muy cansada como para importarle. "Buscaré la joya mañana…" concluyó, girándose para dormir. Por mucho que quisiera preocuparse por eso, por la competición y por el futuro esposo que pronto tendría que conocer, todo en lo que podía enfocar su mente era en la chica y la posible oportunidad de verla de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y las chicas al fin cruzan caminos! :D<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos, follows y también a los que leen desde las sombras, se aprecia su atención! :3**


	6. Confesiones

Kristoff despertó ante la aguda voz de Anna, prácticamente zumbando en su oreja, y los pasos de Sven mientras se levantaba para saludar a la chica. Quejándose, se giró sobre su lugar para ponerse más cómodo sólo para ser sacudido por la chica, su voz incesante mientras continuaba gritando. Kristoff estaba seguro que el dueño de la posada les iba a cortar a ambos sus cabezas. "¡Kristoff despierta!" Anna medio rio, medio gritó, tomándolo de su blusa y tirando de él. El hombre se soltó de su agarre, quejándose y diciendo cosas que Anna no alcanzaba a entender. Algo entre las líneas de 'buenas noches Anna' y 'Vete'. Aún así la chica persistió, "¡Kristoff gané!"

Kristoff se dio la vuelta, abriendo apenas un ojo, "¿Ganaste?" escupió, molesto de que aún estuviera tratando de despertarlo. La chica lucía como si le faltara el aliento, posiblemente gracias a todo el griterío, y sus manos formaron puños frente a ella como si no pudiera controlarlas por toda la emoción. "Realmente parece una loca…" notó, mirándola a los ojos mientras la chica rotaba su mirada entre él y Sven. Mirando por arriba a su fiel reno, Kristoff le dirigió una mirada curiosa como inquiriendo sobre el comportamiento de Anna. Pero Sven le devolvió una igual de perdida mirada y se encogió de hombros, claramente no teniendo idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿Qué ganaste Anna? ¿Un millón de billetes?" Kristoff rio mientras se sentaba lentamente, su espalda terriblemente adolorida.

Anna le sacó la lengua mientras sonreía, "¡Si quisiera!" bromeó. El hombre levantó una ceja hacia ella, su mente aclarándose. "¡Mira, encontré el copo de nieve dorado!" exhaló Anna, excavando en su bolsillo para encontrar el collar que valía por un deseo. Envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la cadena lo sacó y se lo mostró al hombre y su reno. Los ojos de Ambos analizando el objeto mientras brillaba. "¡Este es mi pasaje para convertirme en un caballero!" rio Anna, sentándose a un costado del hombre mientras éste rascaba su cabeza. Tan pronto como confesó esas palabras, su rostro se puso serio, y recordó que no le había contado a Kristoff ni a nadie sobre su deseo de convertirse en un caballero. "Quiero decir…" comenzó Anna, silenciándose a sí misma al darse cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Iba a tener que decirle.

"Cómo… espera ¿Qué?" preguntó Kristoff, pensando primero en la idea de un millón de billetes y después yendo al hecho de que Anna quería ser un caballero. La confesión colgó en el aire, inquietándolos a ambos, y el hombre de repente se dio cuenta que sus palabras eran de verdad. Eso lo golpeó profundo, profundamente dentro de él y antes de que pudiera procesar otro momento sobre Anna y su deseo, ella ya le estaba explicando su noche y cómo tenía un pasaje para conseguir ese título. Anna le contó cómo siempre había soñado con ser un caballero, cómo había estado mintiendo sobre eso por algún tiempo y cómo había salido esa noche con el objetivo de completar su sueño. Le explicó cómo fue hacia el castillo, acerca de todos los hombres que vio y la propuesta de los nobles. Le contó cómo se escabulló en el castillo y cómo fue salvada por una de las residentes del castillo, posiblemente una noble y cómo encontró el copo de nieve en el suelo justo antes de volver a la habitación. Para cuando terminó la historia, Kristoff, al igual que Sven, se encontraban observándola con los ojos muy abiertos y con incredulidad.

"Eso es…" empezó a decir Kristoff, perdiendo sus palabras a la mitad de la oración.

"Imposible, lo sé…" Anna terminó por él.

"Si, muy imposible… ¿Cómo sabes que esto no es alguna clase de estafa Anna?" preguntó Kristoff, tratando de encontrar alguna forma con la cual los nobles hayan podido engañar a los hombres y a Anna. Cada momento que Anna había experimentado esa noche no mostraban signos de algún engaño o juego sucio de parte del Rey y la Reina, el único misterio para ellos era el premio. "¿Qué pasa si te están engañando?" agregó, no muy seguro de cómo traer el tema del título y de cómo el campamento se sentiría traicionado. Volver no sería lo mismo sin Anna, mucho menos con la noticia de que ella se convertiría en un caballero. La gente sería curiosa, haciendo preguntas y preguntándose a donde había ido la chica. ¿Qué les iba a decir entonces?

Anna sacudió su cabeza, "¿Qué podrían ganar al engañarnos… además de una buena risa?" dijo Anna mientras pensaba. Era cierto, el Rey y la Reina no tenían nada que ganar haciendo eso. Ellos habían ubicado un objeto real en alguna parte del reino de Adlai y lo querían de regreso así podían premiar al ganador. El premio misterioso era algo con lo que se estaba arriesgando pero mientras Anna supiera que tendría su deseo gratis, no le importaba. "A pesar de todo debo aprovechar esta oportunidad… un deseo significa que puedo tener cualquier cosa que quiera… y quiero mi nueva vida." Admitió, las palabras sonando pesadas entre ellos.

Kristoff asintió, tímidamente, y Anna se giró para ver al hombre luciendo más que nada melancólico. Ella había esperado que se sintiera triste, que la odiara incluso, pero esto era mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. El hombre se debe haber dado cuenta que su comportamiento era evidente y lo escondió rápidamente con una sonrisa, "No te puedo asegurar que el resto del campamento estará feliz… pero estoy feliz por ti… de verdad." Dijo suavemente. Los ojos de Anna ardieron entonces y sintió que su visión se volvía borrosa. Se limpio las lágrimas con su mano, que pasaron desapercibidas por Kristoff mientras continuaba hablando. "Te voy a extrañar Anna… Arendelle está cerca ahora, pero tal vez no dentro de un año ¡o incluso dentro de un mes!" rio, mirando hacia Sven quien asintió su cabeza como forma de apoyo.

"Kristoff…" Anna comenzó a decir sólo para ser silenciada por el hombre. Se acercó a ella y pasó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. El contacto se sentía diferente para ellos, más significativo, mientras Anna sintió su cuerpo saltar de sorpresa contra él sólo para relajarse al momento siguiente. El hombre era honestamente uno de los amigos más cercanos que haya hecho, además de Esmeralda, y su apoyo significaba mucho para ella. Especialmente siendo alguien que odia a todos los nobles.

"¡Anna, caballero de Adlai!" dijo con una sonrisa brillante, sus ojos deslumbrantes como si pudiera imaginar a la mujer frente a él. "¡Defensora del campamento de Arendelle y héroe de todos!" gritó, haciendo reír a Anna. "Puedo imaginarlo totalmente… ¡protegiendo a la gente de la tierra, en el nombre del Rey y la Reina!" suspiró ruidosamente, "Las mujeres acudirán en manada hacia ti… y esta vez no estarán borrachas." Le dio una sonrisa de complicidad, ganándose una mirada de fastidio de parte de la chica. La única mujer con la que estuvo a punto de formalizar una relación fue con una chica del campamento de Arendelle, quien se había emborrachado una noche y besó a Anna sólo por diversión. Un dolor de cabeza y una amarga memoria más tarde, Kristoff aún bromeaba sobre eso.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kristoff y le sonrió al hombre, "Gracias Kristoff…" sus palabras eran cortas pero sinceras y pronto los dos se encontraron abrazándose fuertemente con Sven empujando su cabeza hacia ellos, queriendo unirse a la muestra de amor.

Pasaron unos instantes y los tres se separaron, todos sus ojos ubicados en el copo de nieve dorado que Anna estaba sosteniendo. "¿Cuándo iras a hablar con el Rey y la Reina?" preguntó Kristoff, queriendo aliviar la tensión en el aire que podía sentirse. Él era un hombre amable en el fondo, bueno para Anna y siempre escuchaba sus problemas. Él también sabía cómo desviar la conversación, especialmente en su favor.

Anna sostuvo el copo de nieve frente a sus ojos, la pieza brillando ante la luz tenue de la habitación. "Saldré mañana."

* * *

><p>"Maldición…" exhaló Anna mientras caminaba de aquí para allá en frente del puesto, "¿Cuánto más va a tardar esto?"<p>

Los tres se levantaron temprano, o tan temprano como pudieron desde que Anna se las arregló para despertarlos a mitad de la noche, y fueron inmediatamente a que arreglaran su trineo. El trineo difícilmente iba a ser arreglado y más que nada iba a ser reemplazado siendo que estaba casi destruido salvo unas pocas piezas de madera que habían recogido luego del choque. Anna sugirió comprar un nuevo trineo, viendo que las reparaciones tomarían horas e incluso días en completarse. Pero Kristoff y su tacañería decidieron que salvarían más dinero al repararlo, especialmente desde que apenas tenían el dinero para eso. Todo el tema del trineo ya les había costado la mitad del día, acercándose a la tarde cuando Anna comenzó a impacientarse. Él miró a la chica mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, Sven a su lado, ambos con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. "Realmente se te pegó eso de maldecir eh?" rio, silenciándose cuando Anna le dio una mirada de fastidio. "¡Es increíble como pasaste de actuar tan amablemente conmigo anoche a ser tan cruel esta mañana!" bromeó de nuevo, evitando sus ojos mientras la chica los giraba.

"Es pasado el medio día… ¿Cómo puede esto tardar tanto?" se preguntó Anna en voz alta, aunque ella sabía que incluso los más habilidosos carpinteros no podían hacer aparecer un trineo en menos de unas pocas horas. Ningún mortal podría hacer semejante cosa. "¿Y si cambian de opinión y cancelan el juego?" se preocupó Anna, mirando hacia el castillo que se veía a la distancia. No estaba tan lejos pero tardaría un tiempo en llegar a pie, irse ahora significaría dejar el trineo. Algo que Kristoff necesitaba para su trabajo con el Campamento de Arendelle.

Sven y Kristoff se miraron y luego a Anna, "¿Por qué no te adelantas y vas primero? Te alcanzamos luego" ofreció el hombre. Él sabía que eso no era lo que la chica quería, que ella quería decir adiós e irse desde el castillo, pero aún así quería darle la opción. Incluso aunque fuera algo que ella definitivamente no querría hacer.

Anna negó con la cabeza y sonrió, sentándose junto al hombre y su reno. "No, quiero que vayamos todos juntos… lo siento, solo estoy nerviosa" rio, tratando de encontrar algo que hacer con sus manos mientras comprobaba a menudo el sol para saber la hora. "¿Por qué no me cuentas una de tus historias de la infancia Kristoff? Con Sven" Anna prácticamente rogó, tratando de empezar una conversación para acelerar el tiempo.

El hombre inmediatamente comenzó con una historia de cómo Kristoff y Sven se encontraron con un grupo de trolls cuando eran más jóvenes, una historia que Anna había escuchado a menudo, y explicó cómo los trolls eran la razón por la cual él estaba ahí ahora mismo, siendo que ellos lo regresaron a sus padres. El interesante cuento era algo que Anna nunca cuestionaba, siendo que ella nunca había visto un troll ni sabía que existían hasta que conoció a Kristoff. Por todo lo que sabía las criaturas podían existir o no, algo que no estaba dispuesta a juzgar en su ignorancia sobre la especie. Luego, Kristoff contó una historia de cómo sus padres fueron en un viaje de negocios para nunca regresar, y cómo emprendió un viaje con Sven para encontrarlos él mismo. Esta historia era la más triste de las que el hombre le había contado, una de la cual ambos sabían el final. Eventualmente Kristoff encontró el campamento de Arendelle y ha estado viajando con ellos desde entonces. A veces Anna se preguntaba si él se quedo en el campamento no por la libertad de los trabajos que recibía ahí, sino por sus padres que aún esperaba encontrar.

"Wow…" dijo Kristoff, mirando hacia arriba, dejando la historia que estaba contando a la mitad. Una historia de cómo casi pierde una pierna.

Anna miró al hombre y luego a Sven, "Te rompiste la pierna cuando tenías ocho años porque… ¿wow?" repitió, obviamente confundida. El hombre puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, girándola en dirección a la mujer a la que estaba mirando. La mujer era alta, mucho más alta que Anna, de cabello rubio sucio y un par de ojos oscuros. Ella estaba justo frente a ellos en otro puesto, discutiendo con el hombre acerca de una fruta de aspecto interesante que Anna jamás había visto. Si Anna no supiera mejor hubiera asumido que el hombre la estaba señalando para él mismo, queriendo hablar con ella sólo porque quería conocerla. Pero Anna sabía mejor, sabía que Kristoff no tenía citas a menudo y ella especialmente sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando vio esa tonta chispa en sus ojos mientras se levantaba para ir a hablar con la mujer. "Oh dios no de nuevo… Sven haz algo" imploró Anna; ocultando su cara entre sus rodillas.

"Ni te molestes Sven… ¡Espera aquí!" llamó Kristoff, ganándose otro quejido de Anna.

"¿Por qué siempre hace lo mismo Sven? Siempre es igual… solo espera." Explicó Anna, apuntando hacia el amigo del reno quien se acercaba a la mujer. "Va a empezar con una de sus estúpidas bromas…" dijo, el reno observando con temor mientras Kristoff hacía justo eso. Anna giró sus ojos cuando la mujer fingía reírse esta vez. La mayoría ni siquiera hacía eso. "Él va a… oh dios." Anna agachó la cabeza cuando vio al hombre apuntando hacia ella, justo como lo iba a decir, asomándose mientras la mujer le daba tanto a ella como a Kristoff una mirada de confusión. "Ahora ella va a preguntar… es eso un hombre o una mujer." Suspiró Anna, la mujer haciendo justo lo que ella había dicho. "Oh y ahora es cuando se pone bueno porque mira como Kristoff intenta explicar… la chica se va a enfadar y ahora cree que es una clase de pervertido y…" Anna vaciló por un instante, observando como la mujer se alejaba de él. "Qué raro… generalmente le dan una cachetada…" mencionó, Sven asintiendo lentamente mientras miraba la asombrosa escena que Anna había descrito palabra por palabra. Como si la chica hubiera escuchado la declaración de Anna, se giró y le dio una cachetada a Kristoff, muy para la aprobación de Anna. "Y… luego le dan una cachetada… ves, pasa todo el tiempo… ¿Verdad Kristoff?" preguntó Anna, cruzando los brazos en señal de victoria mientras el hombre se desplomó a su lado.

"Sólo trataba de conseguirte una novia y claramente todas las chicas en este planeta están locas…" refunfuñó, frotando su mejilla adolorida. "Quiero decir, que es esto… la sexta chica que cree que sólo soy un pervertido en busca de un buen momento… están todas locas… cada una de ellas."

"O tal vez no les interesan las chicas… o yo…"

"Tch, ellas se lo pierden…"

"Si, si solo todas pudieran ser tan raras como yo, entonces estoy segura de que no tendría ningún problema…"

"Hey…" dijo Kristoff, su voz tornándose seria. Anna suspiró, girándose para ver un par de ojos mirándola severamente. Ella sabía lo que significaba esa mirada, que él no disfrutaba como hablaba mal de sí misma. Un hábito que ella solía tener cuando se trataba de este tipo de situaciones. "Algún día vas a conocer a una asombrosa chica Anna, quien va a enamorarse totalmente de ti… ¡la única razón por la que aún no ocurrió es porque no la has encontrado aún!" explicó, su optimismo haciendo difícil para la chica el ocultar una sonrisa. "O tal vez si… tal vez ella aún no se haya dado cuenta… ¡quién sabe!" agregó Kristoff, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Tal vez estoy equivocado y era la chica del campamento de Arendelle?" bromeó, esquivando el golpe que Anna le dirigió.

"¡Deja de mencionarla!" gritó Anna, tratando de contener una risa. "¡Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre!"

"Por supuesto que no… ¿Cómo podrías siquiera recordar que se besaron con la cantidad de alcohol que consumiste?"

"No estaba tan borracha…"

"Claramente lo estabas, de lo contrario hubieras escuchado mis advertencias sobre esa chica… lo que me recuerda a otra historia de cuando cumplí dieciséis…" comenzó a decir Kristoff, volviendo a su narración de cuentos. A Anna le resulto difícil concentrarse esta vez, el hecho de su soltería inquietándola. Anna no se sentía sola, tenía amigos tales como Kristoff y Sven para hacerle compañía, pero había momentos que le recordaban su estado sentimental que realmente la dejaban con una sensación amarga. Caminar por el campamento y ver a personas comenzando una relación, terminándola, estableciéndose y comenzando una familia era algo normal en la vida del campamento y difícilmente prestaba atención a eso. Pero en otros momentos, como éste y esos pensamientos profundos a mitad de la noche, que le recordaban lo mucho que deseaba tener a alguien a quien proclamar como suya. Kristoff iba en su octava historia, Anna difícilmente escuchándolas a este punto, y el sol se estaba sumergiendo detrás de los puestos así como de los otros edificios cuando el hombre por fin terminó el arreglo del trineo con los pedazos de madera que le habían dado.

"¡Gracias!" exhaló Kristoff, entregándole una bolsa con oro como pago y tomando las riendas para atarlas a Sven. El hombre miraba sorprendido cuando recibió el pago, revisando si era la cantidad que buscaba mientras Anna saltaba sobre el trineo. Cualquiera sea la cantidad de dinero, Anna solo podía adivinar, nunca siendo la que tomara las decisiones respecto al dinero en el grupo.

El momento siguiente los tres estaban fuera, a toda velocidad dirigiéndose al castillo, la mente de la chica era un desorden. "No es como si alguien más haya encontrado el copo de nieve dorado…" Anna dijo en voz alta, más que nada para consolarse a sí misma. "Estaré bien…", o al menos así lo esperaba.

Parecía volverse más frio mientras se acercaban al castillo y Anna solo pudo suponer que era por el mar de hielo ubicado más allá del castillo. "¡Aquí estamos!" alentó Kristoff, parando para dejar bajar a Anna justo frente a la entrada. La chica casi saltó del trineo antes de que éste parara completamente y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo, una sonrisa en toda su cara. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando se detuvo para darse la vuelta y saludar con su mano a los chicos, sonriéndoles. Kristoff se recostó en el trineo y la saludó de vuelta, y entonces le dirigió un pulgar hacia arriba. "¡Tu puedes Anna!" llamó, haciendo que corazón de la chica palpitara con rapidez. Ella podía hacer esto, tenía el copo de nieve dorado. Continuó su caminata a paso ligero hasta que llegó a las grandes puertas del castillo. A diferencia de la noche anterior cuando estaban abiertas y que invitaban a ingresar, ahora estaban cerradas y vigiladas por dos soldados de aspecto severo. Mientras Anna se acercaba, ellos apretaron su agarre a sus armas y esperaron a que la chica hablara, mirándola directamente al alma.

"Um… hola, estoy aquí para hablar con la Reina… y el Rey…" Anna sonrió, tratando de sonar tan cortés como podía. Se las arregló para lavarse la cara y su cabello pero su ropa aun se encontraba sucia y quedaba grande en ella, pero eso era algo que no podía cambiar. Mientras hablaba los guardias continuaron mirándola fijamente, ya sea no escuchándola o ignorándola.

"Mi nombre es Anna…" exhaló, preocupación comenzando a invadirla.

Silencio.

"Gané el concurso…"

Más silencio.

"¡Tengo el copo de nieve dorado!"

Cuando los hombres se mantuvieron silenciosos Anna buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el collar para mostrárselo, sus ojos de repente fijando su atención en el objeto. Aún así ninguno dijo una palabra pero rápidamente abrieron las puertas donde otro conjunto de guardias se encontraban, haciéndole señas para que los siga. Anna se quedó de pie aturdida por un momento, confundida por la severidad de la situación, y entonces los siguió de mala gana dentro del castillo mientras guardaba el copo de nieve de nuevo en su bolsillo. Se giró por un momento para ver a Kristoff observándola mientras ingresaba, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de que desapareciera completamente de su línea de visión.

La noche anterior en el castillo fue ruidosa, divertida y agradable. Ahora era tranquilo, oscuro y más bien aterrador mientras Anna seguía a los guardias de vuelta al mismo salón en el que había estado la noche anterior. La habitación parecía más grande, obviamente porque no estaba a rebosar de hombres, y Anna se preguntó si gritaba que tanto duraría el eco. Tal comportamiento infantil fue dejado en el fondo de su mente cuando uno de los guardias habló, señalando hacia la puerta. "nuestras majestades se encuentran en una reunión… nosotros los buscaremos por ti, por favor quédate aquí…" dijo el guardia y se giró en dirección a la puerta. Otro lo siguió por un momento sólo para detenerse, girándose hacia Anna. Sus ojos se mantuvieron en la chica mientras el primer guardia despareció detrás de la puerta, dejando a los dos en completa incomodidad mientras esperaban por que volviera acompañado de los nobles.

Anna trató de encontrar algo que mirar que no sea el guardia, sintiendo que la estaba juzgando con la mirada. Pero entonces pasaron tres minutos y él todavía la estaba mirando, ella suspiró y se giró hacia él, "¿Por qué me debes mirar tan fijamente?" prácticamente escupió, "Entiendo que soy una extraña aquí pero…"

"Es mi trabajo señorita, no tengo permitido dejarte fuera de mi vista." Habló, su voz más aguda de lo que Anna pensó que sería. Anna se sintió un poco mal luego de eso y asintió con su cabeza, pareciendo entender. Murmuró una pequeña disculpa hacia el guardia, si él la escucho o no, no estaba segura.

Una puerta se abrió y Anna se giró para ver al guardia regresando con el Rey y la Reina de Adlai, seguidos por un nuevo noble. El hombre captó su atención por alguna razón y Anna se lo quedó mirando por un tiempo, observando cómo ingresaba a la sala. En sus manos tenía un libro, grande y bien utilizado. Él lo abrió de repente mientras se acercaban a Anna, sosteniendo un lápiz y preparándose para escribir. "¿Va a documentar esto…?" se preguntó Anna, observando cómo iba cambiando su mirada entre los tres, su mano preparada. Los nobles siguieron la vista de Anna y sonrieron orgullosos al hombre, pareciendo satisfechos con él, mientras la chica intentaba salir de sus pensamientos curiosos. Haciendo una reverencia Anna respiró profundamente, preparando las palabras que iba a utilizar. "Puedo hacerlo…" declaró, recordando también las palabras de aliento de sus amigos, "Lo tienes Anna…" elevándose, la chica miró entre los dos nobles. "Sus majestades, les he traído… el copo de nieve dorado que han pedido…" declaró Anna, tan orgullosa y fuertemente como pudo. Buscó en su bolsillo y les mostro el copo de nieve a los nobles, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa cuando ambos hicieron un sonido de sorpresa.

La Reina fue la que dio un paso al frente primero, claramente no preocupándose por distancias, y tomó el copo de nieve de las manos de Anna. Lo giró y dio vuelta en sus manos, ojeándolo cuidadosamente mientras Anna contenía el aliento. Anna sabía que era el verdadero copo de nieve, o esperaba que lo fuera, pero se encontró a sí misma sintiendo pánico internamente mientras la Reina continuaba examinando la pieza. Si de alguna forma era ciertamente falso, Anna estaba segura de que sería castigada por sus mentiras no intencionadas. Se estremeció cuando la noble tiró de una cadena sujetada a su propio cuello y el copo de nieve gemelo apareció junto al que Anna había encontrado, el de la noche anterior. Anna todavía se sentía entrar en pánico por un momento mientras los ojos de la mujer se entrecerraban mirando el copo de nieve, y por un largo minuto Anna se preparó para ser echada del castillo. Pero entonces la noble asintió con su cabeza en forma de aprobación y Anna suspiró alegremente mientras sostenía el collar en el aire. "Cariño, lo encontró…" exhaló la Reina, girándose hacia él quien miraba entre ella y Anna. "Debemos… el premio cariño."

El corazón de Anna se detuvo por un momento, ¿Al fin le iban a revelar el misterioso premio? "su majestad, si se me permite… antes de aceptar nada… ¿puedo preguntar cuál es el premio?" declaró Anna mientras se relamía los labios, preocupada de que pudiera haberlos ofendido.

El Rey y la Reina parecían tomados desprevenidos, sorprendidos por lo que Anna estaba preguntando, pero suavizándose cuando la Reina dio un paso al frente. "Querida… tengo graves noticias para ti… no hay un premio, a menos que disfrutes la idea de una carga sobre tus hombros." Rio la Reina, haciendo que el corazón de Anna se hundiera. ¿No había un premio? ¿Ni siquiera un deseo? "Niña, este concurso está arreglado… lo hicimos para encontrar a una persona digna para ayudarnos con nuestro problema." Agregó la Reina, sus ojos enfocados en los de Anna. "En la historia de Adlai cuando nos enfrentamos con un problema, aparentemente imposible de resolver, nos dirigimos hacia nuestra más preciada reliquia… los copos de nieve dorados… fue el destino el que lo hayas encontrado y también lo es el que nos ayudes con nuestro problema, sólo si tú estás de acuerdo." Agregó la Reina, el copo de nieve dorado pareciendo aún más importante para el grupo en ese momento. Aún así Anna aún no podía apartar su mente de la idea de perder el premio, incluso de posiblemente perder el deseo. Kristoff había estado en lo correcto todo este tiempo, ellos engañaron a todo el reino.

Anna vaciló y los miró por un momento, "¿Su problema?"

"Si, pero no es adecuado hablar aquí… si puedes seguirnos te explicaremos todo." El Rey intervino entonces, sus ojos parecían tensos. Anna no sabía que pensar sobre eso. Estaba frustrada de que la hubieran engañado, haciéndola creer que sería recompensada por este pequeño juego. Aunque difícilmente había trabajado por este premio o deseo, Anna todavía sentía que le debían algo. Al menos por la estresante noche que tuvo que pasar.

"Por favor… haremos cualquier cosa que pidas, aún queremos recompensarte con tu deseo… pero obtener dicho deseo requerirá que realices el siguiente paso de nuestro acuerdo." Comentó la Reina, llenando la mente de Anna de nuevo con felicidad. El deseo todavía era posible, siendo capaz de ser concedido, y si Anna los ayudaba todavía tendría su oportunidad de ser un caballero.

Anna sonrió, respirando profundamente. Haría lo que sea para completar su sueño, aunque fuera lo último que haga. "De acuerdo, expliquen todo."


	7. Reunión

Anna fue llevada a la sala de reuniones junto al Rey y la Reina de Adlai, el otro hombre siguiéndolos de cerca. Ciertamente era alguien de importancia para el Rey y la Reina, una clase de supervisor, quien literalmente escribía cada palabra dicha entre Anna y los nobles. A Anna se le ocurrió un terrible truco, uno el cual debía forzarse a sí misma de no intentar con este supervisor de Adlai. Ella quería decir una palabra al azar a propósito solo para ver si el hombre en verdad estaba haciendo su trabajo, una mala o sólo extraña palabra para aligerar el ambiente en ese sombrío momento. Pero hacer algo así podría poner en riesgo su deseo, su nueva vida como caballero. En cualquier otra situación lo habría hecho, pero por ahora dejó la idea en lo profundo de su mente.

La sala de reuniones fue la primera cosa pequeña que tenía este castillo, sin contar la pequeña habitación en la que había estado la noche anterior, y Anna no podía entender cómo se las arreglaban para tener reuniones ahí. Estaba desordenada, papeles apilados por todas partes y se veían libros abiertos tendidos en el suelo. Una larga mesa ocupaba la mayor parte de la sala, suministrada con cuatros sillas. A Anna le recordaba más al campamento de Arendelle antes que a una sala de reuniones para nobles.

Los reyes se sentaron en el lado derecho de la mesa, ofreciéndole a Anna el lado izquierdo. Tomó su asiento en el lado opuesto de los nobles, el asesor parándose junto a la puerta y abriendo su libro, preparando su lápiz. Anna tragó cuando hizo contacto visual con ellos y escondió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. "Recuerda que siempre puedes decir que no…" pensó Anna, dándose cuenta de que podría haberse involucrado en algo incorrecto, mordiendo más de lo que podía masticar. "Pero también recuerda que le estarías diciendo que no a tu título como caballero." Contraatacó su mente y Anna decidió bloquear sus pensamientos y concentrarse en la reunión del momento.

La Reina comenzó la conversación de nuevo, claramente siendo la que lideraba esta decisión. Anna se dio cuenta de que probablemente era ella quien llevaba los pantalones en la familia, siendo que siempre comenzaba todo. La idea de una mujer conduciendo la reunión la hizo sentir aliviada, especialmente porque la mujer tenía un aire que a Anna le gustaba. Un aire que significaba que ella respetaba a Anna, incluso en su posición actual. "Ahora… señorita…?" empezó a decir, Anna rápidamente terminando por ella.

"Anna."

"Anna…" repitió la Reina, "Mi esposo y yo somos como ya sabes… el Rey y la Reina de Adlai, pero esperamos poder conocerte en un nivel más personal luego de esta reunión… por lo tanto…" la Reina movió su mano hacia su esposo, los ojos de éste cayendo sobre Anna mientras ésta lo observaba. "Este es mi esposo, el Rey Fannar…" su mano se movió de nuevo hasta estar posicionada sobre su propio corazón, "Yo soy la Reina Orelia." Anna asintió, dándose cuenta de que nunca supo sus nombres desde que llego al reino, o desde siempre para ser exactos. La gente alrededor del reino simplemente los llamaban el Rey y la Reina, nunca hablando de ellos a un nivel más personal como Fannar u Orelia o incluso Rey Fannar y Reina Orelia.

"¿Lo habrán hecho a propósito…?" se preguntó Anna, siendo que al mantener en secreto sus nombres tenían una especie de muro entre ellos y su gente. Uno delgado, pero seguía siendo un muro. "Pero ellos claramente revelaron el nombre de Elsa…?" Anna se dio cuenta, recordando cómo escuchó el nombre de la chica de un miembro normal de la comunidad mientras caminaba por ahí. Anna quería sacudir su cabeza, dándose cuenta que estaba dejando que su mente vagara. Tratar de descifrar nombres y por qué habían decidido hacer ciertas cosas no es por lo que había venido. Fannar y Orelia le dieron sus nombres por una razón que típicamente no hacían con otros. Tenía que aceptarlo y seguir adelante, especialmente si quería causar una buena impresión.

La Reina pareció darse cuenta de que la chica estaba pensando, esperando pacientemente hasta que ésta volvió a hacer contacto visual con ella y la noble pudo ver su concentración regresando. "Mi hija es la Princesa Elsa… y ella es la razón de esta reunión…" declaró Orelia, sus ojos descendiendo mientras hablaba. "Mi hija se va a casar con un príncipe de las Islas del Sur pronto… es un matrimonio arreglado y me gustaría que se sintiera cómoda con su nuevo esposo tanto como pueda." Esta parte de la historia hizo que Anna quisiera girar sus ojos, todos los nobles eran iguales, forzando a sus hijas a casarse con hombres y viceversa. "Se ha dispuesto que ella tendrá que ir hacia él, una tarea no muy fácil de completar ya que como puedes ver, el hielo cubre por completo a nuestro justo Reino" rio y Anna alzó sus cejas, no entendiendo del todo. "Hemos buscado por los alrededores a hombres que pudieran llevar a nuestra hija hacia las Islas del Sur… pero ellos o no pueden soportar la idea del calor del sur o no pueden dejar a sus seres queridos en un viaje tan largo…" exhaló la Reina, con enojo.

"Eso o simplemente porque no…" el Rey agregó amargamente, dejando que la sala se llenara de silencio. Anna observaba mientras los nobles intercambiaban miradas y continuaron.

"Estábamos cansados de escuchar los 'no' y las negaciones de nuestra gente, así que diseñamos este… juego para escoger a una persona más astuta quien estuviera dispuesta a ayudarnos." La Reina declaró, haciéndolo sonar como si lo que habían hecho no tuviera nada de malo. Anna quería hablar entonces, decir que le habían mentido a su gente y que estaban planeando usar el premio para atraer a la gente y luego hacer que lleven a su hija en un peligroso y largo viaje. Pero Anna suprimió dichos pensamientos y los guardó en lo profundo de su mente, manteniéndolos a raya. Debía comportarse, al menos por el título.

"¿Entonces quieren que lleve a su hija hacia las Islas del Sur para su matrimonio arreglado?" dijo Anna, asegurándose de que había entendido todo lo que le dijeron.

Ambos nobles asintieron, sonriéndole a Anna como si ya hubieran ganado. "Si, pero también queremos que te conviertas en su guardia personal… quedándote con ella hasta que nosotros seamos capaces de encontrar nuestro camino hacia las Islas del Sur para traer a nuestra hija y a su nuevo esposo de vuelta a casa." Dijo el hombre, "Siendo que ya casi es invierno eso requerirá que te quedes con ella por un poco menos de un año…"

Anna asintió, entendiendo completamente ahora. Incluso si los más grandes Reyes y Reinas le hubieran pedido a su gente algo como esto, era una tarea difícil. No solo tendría que viajar a través del océano sino que también debía ser el único protector de esta princesa, fallar no solo significaría una posible rivalidad con un reino, sino con dos. Para Anna esos serían tres reinos los cuales tendría que evitar. Adlai, las Islas del Sur y Lianna.

"¿No hay ningún hombre entre su pueblo que esté dispuesto a escoltar a su hija bajo su protección?" preguntó Anna, sintiéndose valiente. El comentario debe haber golpeado a ambos por sorpresa, tristeza apoderándose de ellos. "¿Hay algo más… por lo que los hombres son cautelosos de aceptar esta misión?" pensó Anna, su corazón golpeando con fuerza mientras los nobles se miraban entre ellos. Había algo que no estaban mencionando, algo muy específico. Anna se preguntaba por qué un reino entero de hombres fuertes, y mujeres, se negaban ante la oferta del Rey y la Reina. Por qué nadie llevaría a la Princesa hacia su nuevo esposo, sólo por el clima o la duración del viaje. Ella misma podía entender qué tan difícil debía ser, definitivamente podía ver cómo sería un problema también. Pero ¿Nadie?

"Nadie… es por eso que estamos desesperados señorita Anna… necesitamos de tu ayuda, y haremos lo que sea para obtenerla." Dijo la Reina cautelosamente, su voz temblando mientras decía esa última parte. "Nuestra hija necesita un buen hombre para ayudarla a gobernar Adlai… necesitamos al príncipe de las Islas del Sur para continuar la grandeza de esta tierra, si ella no puede casarse con él… entonces nuestro reino realmente sufrirá." Declaró Orelia, haciendo que a la chica se le ponga la piel de gallina. Se encontraba triste por la falta de fe que tenían en su hija Elsa, triste de que sintieran la necesidad de llegar a tales medidas, y deseaba poder decirles justo eso. Pero Anna era una simple rebelde con deseos de convertirse en caballero, ellos eran la roca de Adlai, y no tenía ningún derecho de defender a una chica que ni siquiera conocía. ¿Tal vez ella no estaba lista para gobernar un reino? Anna se dio cuenta que tenía que tomar una decisión pronto, que Fannar y Orelia le habían dado la oferta y ahora tenía que decidir si aceptarla o no. Respiró profundamente, lista para hacer conocer sus términos antes de aceptar cualquier cosa.

El Rey pareció notar los pensamientos de Anna y agregó, "Ciertamente dijimos que podías tener un deseo, mi esposa y yo estamos listos si quieres discutir sobre eso…"

Asintiendo, Anna llevó sus manos arriba y las junto sobre la mesa, imitando a los nobles quienes hacían lo mismo. Hubo un largo silencio luego de esto y Anna buscó en su mente alguna razón de por qué no debería estar discutiendo sus términos y entonces aceptar el trato. Pero entonces su boca se estaba abriendo y admitió a los nobles algo que no había admitido en tres años.

"Quiero convertirme en un caballero… para este castillo o sólo el título en general, así como protección de mi reino… Lianna." Casi deja esa última parte fuera, pero a diferencia de ellos, ella sería lo más honesta posible.

Ante el nombre del reino, los ojos de ambos nobles se abrieron y la mano del supervisor se detuvo a mitad de la oración. Anna perdió su aliento y por un segundo pensó que iban a capturarla, claramente conociendo el nombre de su reino y haciendo las comparaciones con la chica en ese instante. La Reina dirigió su vista a su esposo, quien se recuperaba rápidamente de la sorpresa, y asintió. Sus ojos llegando a un acuerdo silencioso el uno con el otro.

"Borra eso del registro… que es de Lianna." Demandó la Reina mientras levantaba una mano en el aire, "Que sea escrito que le daremos a esta chica lo que desea, protección y el título… si completa la misión."La mano del supervisor todavía estancada, sin continuar hasta que vio los ojos de los tres observándolo, la Reina sosteniéndole la más dura de las miradas.

El hombre tragó el nudo en su garganta y escribió con prisa en el libro por un largo minuto hasta que cesó la acción, esperando que ellos continúen. "Así será su majestad…" susurró, su voz sonaba apretada. La garganta de Anna se sintió apretada también y estaba preocupada de que podría ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. Finalmente lo conseguiría, el mismo título por el que había estado trabajando por tres años. Ya no iba a seguir siendo Anna de Lianna o Anna la princesa perdida. Ella sería de ahora en adelante caballero Anna, protector de Adlai. Héroe de todos como Kristoff dijo.

"Entonces está decidido… tú llevaras a nuestra hija Elsa hacia su nuevo esposo… como su caballero… su protector y guardián espero que llegue en una pieza." Comentó la Reina, enviando una ola de miedo a través de Anna mientras la miraba. Quería asegurarse de que Anna supiera la severidad de la situación, mostrando seriedad cuando se trataba de su hija y del bienestar de la misma. "Si algo llegara a pasarle a nuestra hija Elsa, no solo nosotros sufriremos sino también las Islas del Sur…" declaró Orelia, Fannar mirando a la chica también.

Anna asintió inmediatamente, "Entiendo… no permitiré que ningún daño caiga sobre su hija sus majestades…" Anna se encontró a sí misma prometiéndoles antes de que pudiera terminar de procesar las palabras. En su mente sabía que podía proteger a alguien, había protegido tanto a Kristoff como a Sven del peligro incontables veces. Había luchado contra enemigos del campamento y si quería ser un verdadero caballero debía acostumbrarse a trabajos como éste. Proteger a Elsa debía convertirse en su prioridad, incluso antes que su propia vida, si quería convertirse en un verdadero caballero.

La Reina Orelia y el Rey Fannar sonrieron entonces, ambos girándose hacia el supervisor. "Esta decidido entonces… ¡tenemos un acuerdo!" el Rey Fannar sonrió, extendiendo su mano para que Anna la tomara. La chica la tomó cuidadosamente, prácticamente estremeciéndose mientras él le daba la mano con tal fuerza que temía que pudiera romper sus delgados dedos. Orelia vino después, sujetando su mano con tanta firmeza como su esposo. Anna se preguntó si esta era su advertencia, una muestra del dolor que caería en ella si llegaba a fallarles a ellos o a su hija. Pero Anna no iba a fallar, ella iba a ser el mejor caballero que esta princesa jamás haya visto. Sus sueños futuros dependían de esto así que iba a asegurarse de hacer todo en su poder para convertir dichos sueños en realidad.

Entre sus fantasías, Anna difícilmente prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se sintió un golpecito en la puerta y un guardia asomó su cabeza dentro, anunciando la entrada de alguien a la habitación. El Rey y la Reina se levantaron y Anna instintivamente hizo lo mismo, no procesando lo que estaba haciendo hasta que el Rey sonrió y se giró hacia ella. "Justo a tiempo, señorita Anna… me gustaría que conocieras a nuestra hija y la mujer a la que estarás sirviendo por el próximo año." Sonrió alegremente, orgulloso mientras sostenía una mano en dirección a la mujer que ingresaba por la puerta.

Ligeros pasos sonaron y una mujer vestida de azul oscuro ingresó a la sala. Los ojos de Anna se abrieron completamente y casi tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caerse mientras la belleza rubia de ojos azules de la noche anterior la miraba de vuelta. La mujer lucía igualmente sorprendida, también observando a Anna con los ojos muy abiertos, procesando el por qué Anna estaba ahí.

"¿Ella es la princesa? ¿Esa difícil, intocable, ratón de biblioteca es la princesa?" gritó la mente de Anna, tratando de descifrar cómo nunca hizo la conexión. La mujer conocía todas las vueltas del castillo, poseía un conocimiento básico de los libros de la biblioteca y sabía sobre el concurso. "¿Quién más podría ser, idiota?" los pensamientos de Anna gritaron en respuesta, mordiéndose su labio inferior. Las chicas continuaron observándose por un momento mientras Orelia y Fannar miraban entre las dos, inconscientes de la situación incómoda que acababan de causar.

Pero la princesa hizo una reverencia, recuperándose de la sorpresa de ver a la otra chica, y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "Hola, señorita Anna, soy la princesa Elsa de Adlai…" dijo tranquilamente, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo como si de repente se sintiera muy tímida.

Anna se encontró de nuevo mirando fijamente, completamente en su propio mundo hasta que escuchó un suave carraspeo de parte del supervisor y rápidamente inclinó la cabeza. "Hola, princesa Elsa… es un gusto conocerla… soy Anna del campamento de Arendelle." Mintió Anna, ambas sabían que se habían visto la noche anterior. "Será para mí un placer atenderla y escoltarla hacia su nuevo esposo." Agregó, rogando que el calor desapareciera de su rostro mientras se levantaba para mirarla a los ojos.

Las palabras quedaron en el aire mientras lo hacía, observándola mientras la sonrisa de Elsa vacilaba y buscaba los ojos de sus padres en busca de una explicación. Era claro que no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, incluso aunque su padre haya introducido a Anna como su guardián para el próximo año. La Reina fue la primera en explicar, sosteniendo el copo de nieve dorado para que Elsa pudiera verlo.

"Mira cariño, ella encontró el copo de nieve dorado en las ruinas de Adlai… ¿no es eso extraordinario?" exhaló la Reina, obviamente mas emocionada que Elsa quien asentía su cabeza lentamente. Los ojos de la princesa analizaron el collar, tratando de descifrar algo que Anna no entendía. Ambas chicas pegaron un salto cuando la Reina envolvió el collar de vuelta en su mano, girándose hacia Anna y rompiendo el hechizo en el que se encontraban. "Realmente has demostrado ser digna si lograste encontrar esto señorita Anna, estamos orgullosos de tenerte como… el caballero de nuestra hija." Sonrió la Reina, probando el nuevo título que Anna no podía evitar adorar como sonaba. Una risa de burla se escuchó, escondiéndose detrás de una simple risita, y Anna se giró para ver los ojos de Elsa viajar desde los de su madre hacia los de ella.

La mano de Elsa se posó en su propio pecho y Anna podía ver la malicia en sus ojos. "Sí, estoy segura de que fue todo un viaje… por favor díganos ¿cómo se las arregló para conseguirlo?" preguntó, un sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Era perversa y Anna sintió su corazón detenerse al darse cuenta lo que la chica estaba haciendo. Cualesquiera sean estas ruinas de Adlai, ambas sabían que Anna no había estado ahí, habiendo encontrado la reliquia en la fría y arenosa playa. Elsa la estaba poniendo en un aprieto, sus intenciones ya siendo conocidas. No quería que la chica causara una buena impresión en frente de sus padres.

Varios pares de ojos cayeron sobre ella entonces y Anna pasó por cada uno de ellos hasta finalmente fijarlos en el suelo, sonrojándose profusamente. "Así que no sólo encontré esta estúpida cosa… alguien la perdió, alguien que realmente la había encontrado en las ruinas de Adlai… donde sea que esté eso." Pensó Anna, enojada mientras trataba de pensar en una mentira. Minutos pasaron que se sentían como horas para Anna, su cuerpo se sentía sudoroso y podía jurar haber visto cuernos brotar en la cabeza de Elsa, quien la miraba con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro.

"Oh querida ella es tímida…!" rio la Reina, apareciendo delante de ella con el collar en sus manos. Anna quería dar un paso hacia atrás pero no se atrevió, sabiendo que no estaba en posición de hacerlo, y observó a la Reina desenganchar el broche del collar lentamente. Orelia se acercó y movió el collar, ubicándolo alrededor del cuello de Anna, sonriéndole amablemente. "No te preocupes por detalles, nos trajiste esto… fue el destino quien te ayudó entonces y es fe la que te tengo para ver a mi hija y nuestro reino en todo su potencial!"Dijo ella, sus palabras pegándose a Anna como pegamento. Anna se preguntó si ella de alguna forma sabía secretamente que ella no había encontrado el copo de nieve dorado. Cómo nadie lo sabía hasta ahora era un misterio para ella. "Te doy esto como un regalo Anna, una reliquia de nuestro reino que ha sido pasado por generaciones en nuestra familia… es tuyo para hacer lo que desees, deja que te de fuerza y orientación durante tu viaje." Exhaló Orelia, dando un paso atrás mientras el grupo miraba el copo de nieve sobre la chica. Los ojos de Anna captaron el copo de nieve idéntico en el cuello de la Reina, brillando igual de radiante que el suyo. "Anna, caballero de Adlai… haznos sentir orgullosos." Concluyó, su esposo llegando a su lado, ambos inclinando su cabeza levemente en señal de apoyo. Anna asintió, tratando de no sentirse tan atrapada en el momento y evadiendo los ojos ardientes de la princesa.

Otro golpe en la puerta hizo que se sobresaltaran y el mismo guardia abrió la puerta para anunciar sobre un importante deber al otro lado del castillo, algo sobre el maestro de danza de la Reina.

"Cariño, el señor Cadence está aquí…" le recordó el Rey y tomó el brazo de la mujer, guiándola hacia la puerta. Ambos hicieron una reverencia hacia Anna una vez más antes de salir, excusándose y agradeciéndole a Anna por su decisión de ayudarlos. "Elsa, por favor muéstrale los alrededores del castillo a nuestra invitada… estoy seguro de que sería prudente que se familiarizara con el lugar antes de su partida de todas formas." Ordenó su padre, Elsa asintió su cabeza en respuesta. Anna podía literalmente ver el disgusto en sus ojos cuando la chica se giró para verla. "Anna, nos veremos luego para más detalles sobre el viaje, de nuevo ¡gracias!" Fannar la saludó con su mano, retirándose junto al supervisor y su esposa para sus clases de baile. Dejando a Anna y Elsa a solas por primera vez desde la noche anterior.

Antes de que Anna pudiera siquiera pensar en una pregunta para hacerle a Elsa, la chica ya estaba caminando hacia ella mientras tomaba bruscamente el collar en su cuello para examinarlo. Anna se estremeció, su espacio personal siendo invadido por esta hermosura mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Las palabras del padre de la chica llegaron a su mente y prácticamente se rio de cómo ya se habían vuelto cercanas, sólo que no en el sentido social. Después de girar la pieza varias veces en sus manos, Elsa dio un paso hacia atrás y apuntó hacia el objeto, su rostro enrojecido por la cercanía. "¿Dónde conseguiste eso…?" exigió, duramente.

Anna esperaba esto, su enojo, era obvio desde el momento en que entró a la sala y fijo sus ojos en Anna. No estaba alegre de que la chica haya encontrado el collar, aunque Anna no entendía el por qué. "Lo encontré en las ruinas de Adlai." Bromeó Anna, no dándole a la chica la respuesta que quería.

El rostro de Elsa pasó de asombro, posiblemente por la respuesta de Anna, a fastidio. "Estas mintiendo." Dijo con confianza, cruzando los brazos.

"¿Cómo sabes que estoy mintiendo?" preguntó Anna, tratando de obtener información de la chica, aunque estaba bastante segura de que ya sabía la respuesta. Elsa fue a abrir su boca para luego cerrarla, fuertemente mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de responder. Anna se permitió sonreír satisfecha, sabiendo que había desconcertado a la chica por un momento. "De cualquier forma, lo conseguí y ahora te llevaré con tu futuro esposo en las Islas del Sur… espero salir en los próximos días así que podrías ir acostumbrándote a la situación." Agregó Anna, valientemente. A ella no le importaba lo que chicas como ésta pensaran, especialmente niñas ricas con actitudes exigentes. Elsa encajaba en todos los tratos mencionados.

Elsa alzó una ceja ante esto, "Nos iremos mañana" y entonces se giró para irse.

Anna se quedó sin aliento, "¿M-mañana?" Irse en los próximos dos días hubiera sido malo de por sí, pero salir el día siguiente era una locura.

"Si, Mañana." La noble respondió rápidamente. "Mientras más rápido salgamos, más rápido me libraré de ti…" escupió, sus manos dirigiéndose a la manija de la puerta, girándola. "Oh y sé que estas mintiendo porque si ni siquiera te las puedes arreglar para escapar del castillo sola… entonces es imposible que dures un segundo en las ruinas de Adlai." Con eso la chica se fue de la habitación, azotando la puerta detrás.

Anna podría haber jurado que sintió un viento helado golpearla mientras la chica salía, haciéndola perder el aliento por un momento. "Rayos…" rio, sin terminar de entender cómo logró meterse en éste lio. Tampoco entendía como la chica podía literalmente pasar de ayudarla a huir del castillo cómo un personaje tranquilo y amable a una princesa enojada y grosera que no quería ni siquiera respirar su mismo aire. "Un año con la fría princesa… que diversión." Se quejó Anna, avanzando hacia la puerta. "Con suerte seré capaz de ablandarla un poco…" exhaló, ya sintiéndose insegura de si podrían llegar a convertirse en amigas a este punto.

* * *

><p>"Me agrada…" declaró Orelia, de la mano con su esposo mientras caminaban hacia el salón de baile. Fannar alzó una ceja hacia esto, su sonrisa jamás desapareciendo mientras la mujer continuaba. "Luce fuerte, impresionante de hecho…" siguió hablando emocionada sobre la chica. A él también le agradaba Anna, especialmente su aura, y estaba de acuerdo con lo que su esposa decía. "Pienso que a Elsa le terminará cayendo bien también… eventualmente…" giró sus ojos ante esa última parte. Ambos podían ver el disgusto de su hija por Anna, era tan claro como el vidrio de la ventana. "Con suerte Anna sobrevivirá a ella…" bromeó, su esposo suspirando también.<p>

"¿Deberíamos haberle dicho sobre…"

"… el hielo que la ha estado siguiendo?"

"Si… ¿Qué pasa si eso la asusta o peor… y si la congelan como lo hicieron con el príncipe de Costa Calon?"

Orelia hizo una pausa, no muy segura de cómo responder eso. Cada hombre al que le habían preguntado, ya sea de Adlai o no, se había negado a ayudar a su hija por los rumores sobre la magia oscura que la perseguía. Tenían todo el derecho de ser cautelosos, especialmente desde que Elsa no sabía cómo controlar dichos poderes que aparecían de vez en cuando de una fuente desconocida. Anna, quien claramente no había escuchado sobre estos rumores, de seguro hubiera aceptado de todas formas si eso significaba convertirse en un caballero. "Tal vez es mejor así cariño, mientras el hielo no se… manifieste antes de que lleguen a las Islas del Sur no deberíamos preocuparnos…" declaró la Reina, rogando para que las dos lleguen al caluroso reino de las Islas del Sur tan rápido como pudieran. "Tan pronto como lleguen ahí… el hielo se derretirá… sólo necesitamos que se suba a ese barco." Exhaló Orelia, preocupación notoria en el rostro de ambos.

"¿Y si la magia se manifiesta antes de que lleguen?" preguntó Fannar seriamente, sabiendo que algo así podía ser posible.

Orelia suspiró, "Sólo recemos porque Anna no salga herida en el proceso…"


	8. Planes (y discusiones) para el viaje

Kristoff esperó y esperó porque Anna regresara, los guardias en la puerta dándole una mirada inquisitiva mientras Sven y él se situaban frente al castillo. "Estúpidos nobles…" escupió, ignorando sus miradas. Ellos siempre asumían lo peor de cualquiera, o al menos de él u otro miembro del campamento. A menudo durante sus viajes se topaba con nobles que rápidamente se aferraban a sus cosas al verlo o que simplemente se daban la vuelta como si fuera una escoria, todos asumiendo que iba a robarles o atacarlos sólo porque eran de un mayor estatus y él un pobre marginado. Kristoff podía haber sido eso pero él era un hombre honesto, robar era algo que casi no hacía, si es que nada. Entre estos pensamientos, sintió a Sven tirando de su camisa, lloriqueando suavemente mientras miraba entre el castillo y él.

"Sven estoy seguro de que Anna regresará al menos para contarnos sobre su nuevo título de caballero…" comentó Kristoff, dándole unas palmaditas suaves en la cabeza al reno. Sven le dirigió una mirada, no muy convencido. "Ten fe amigo… si se hace muy tarde entonces… sólo volveremos mañana… de todas formas ella tendrá que enviar por nosotros en algún momento, ¡somos sus mejores amigos!" trató de sonar seguro, o al menos emocionado por la situación, al menos por Sven. Pero mientras más continuaban ahí, con Anna aún sin regresar de su charla con los reyes de Adlai, Kristoff comenzó a impacientarse tanto como Sven. "digo… con suerte seguiremos siendo sus amigos luego de todo esto… será un caballero ahora, mucho mejor que ser unos marginados como nosotros…" suspiró Kristoff, fijando su mirada en el suelo.

Sven presionó su cabeza contra la de Kristoff, ahora siendo él quien intentaba levantarle el ánimo al chico. El reno hizo un ruido, saltando alrededor mientras miraba en dirección al castillo de nuevo. Sus ojos lucían esperanzados y Kristoff podía imaginar que estaba diciendo algo similar a lo que él mismo había dicho, "Ten fe…"

"Si, si… lo sé…" rio Kristoff, alejando al reno quien continuaba presionándose contra él. Su risa pareció molestar a los guardias, cada uno gruñendo ruidosamente en respuesta. Kristoff y Sven se callaron entonces, observando a los guardias quienes los miraban de vuelta. "Estúpidos nobles…" Kristoff escupió de nuevo, girándose hacia Sven quien asintió. "Anna es demasiado buena para ellos… especialmente…" continuó, cuando notó a los guardias girarse en dirección a las grandes puertas del castillo abriéndose frente a ellos. Kristoff sonrió brillantemente cuando vio a su amiga caminando lentamente fuera del castillo, sólo para flaquear al verla por completo, luciendo bastante devastada. "Esto no puede ser bueno Sven…" susurró, avisándole al reno antes de que la chica los alcanzara.

Sven hizo un mohín, sus ojos entristecidos al ver a Anna. Él lucía como si quisiera hablar, decir algo como "¿Estás bien Anna?" o "¿Qué pasó?". Los renos eran mucho más amables que las personas, especialmente consolando a otros.

Suspirando, Kristoff le ofreció sus brazos abiertos para un abrazo, "¿Malas noticias?". De seguro le habían negado el deseo o el premio, por razones que Kristoff ya se encontraba tratando de descifrar mientras la chica se acercaba.

"Peores noticias… ¡pero sí conseguí mi título!" dijo Anna con una sonrisa, haciendo que Kristoff se entristeciera. Él estaba feliz por ella pero viendo como la chica había salido del castillo, esperaba que no lo hubiera conseguido así podía quedarse con Sven y con él en el campamento de Arendelle. Claramente eso no iba a pasar pronto. "Pero haber obtenido el título… es otra historia." Explicó Anna, suspirando ruidosamente mientras se apoyaba contra el trineo.

Kristoff miró a Sven quien le ofreció una sonrisa amable de apoyo. Ambos debían apoyarla, lo mejor que pudieran, especialmente siendo que el campamento sería todo menos comprensivo con Anna. Por mucho que quisieran que Anna se quedara con ellos, continuando la amistad que tenían juntos, la chica tenía un problema y siendo sus mejores amigos, harían lo que sea para ayudarla. Incluso si eso significara decir adiós.

"¡De acuerdo, escupe!" rio Kristoff, tratando de hacer que la chica comenzara su historia, dejando su propio humor de lado. "¡Dime como te fue en la reunión con los reyes de Adlai!"

Anna asintió su cabeza, tratando de recordar cada detalle. "Para hacerlo corto, el premio era una farsa… y si quiero convertirme en caballero tengo que llevar a la princesa de Adlai hacia su nuevo esposo en las Islas del Sur!" escupió Anna, claramente enojándose cada vez mas mientras hablaba. Antes de su discusión con Elsa ella hubiera estado bien con el trabajo, pero ahora no podía encontrar manera de calmarse. "Esto estaría bien… pero ir a ese lugar significa estar en la misma área que mi familia… ¡lo que a su vez significa que debo estar constantemente cuidándome la espalda!" explicó Anna, levantando una mano dramáticamente. Los ojos de Kristoff se abrieron por completo, recordando a los padres de la chica y cómo ella le había explicado de su falta de aceptación hacia ella. Kristoff no podía ni imaginar a padres como esos, aunque por mucho tiempo haya tratado de imaginar lo que sería tener padres. Algo que se rehusó a pensar en ese momento y lugar.

"Rayos…" exhaló Kristoff, tratando de aliviar la tensión del momento. "¿Entonces aceptaste el trabajo?"

Una vez más Anna asintió, "Por supuesto… ellos dijeron que me ofrecerían protección y me permitirían convertirme en un caballero justo como yo quiero… pero la princesa… oh la princesa…" Anna negó con la cabeza tratando de encontrar palabras que pudiera usar. "Ella es algo especial…"

"¿Es ardiente o algo así?" preguntó Kristoff, tratando de descifrar por qué la chica se tardaba tanto en explicar. Una mirada severa silenció su pregunta inmediatamente.

"Al contrario, es fría… ¡grosera incluso!"

"¿Fría?"

"¡Fría!" repitió Anna, "¡Y terca y hace ese estúpido movimiento con sus ojos cuando está tratando de parecer lista y actúa como si lo supiera todo!" Las manos de Anna se movían mientras explicaba, volando de un lado hacia otro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Kristoff, dándose cuenta. A Anna le gustaba, dejando de lado las palabras que estaba usando en el momento, ella ya lo estaba haciendo obvio. Se giró hacia Sven por un momento, el reno reconociendo la actitud de la chica también, mostrando una sonrisa cursi mientras Anna continuaba. "También te puedes dar cuenta que es una consentida, como cuando no me dejó tocarla la otra noche cuando…"

"¿Por qué intentabas tocarla?" Kristoff prácticamente se rio, "Espera… la otra noche, ¿La habías visto antes?" Anna se detuvo, resultándole difícil explicarle. Había olvidado que aunque Kristoff ya sabía sobre la historia de esa noche, ninguno de ellos sabía que la chica que la había ayudado era la princesa. Mucho menos la princesa de Adlai. Dicha información era mucho más difícil de explicar de lo que Anna había anticipado y cuando abrió su boca por cuarta vez sin que ninguna palabra saliera de ella, un profundo sonrojo apareció en su rostro mientras se quedaba en silencio. La pausa en la conversación hizo que Kristoff se echara a reír.

"¡Kristoff, no es gracioso! ¡Ella es ridícula!" Anna estampó su pie contra el suelo, enojada mientras Kristoff trataba de reponerse, el hombre claramente malentendiendo las cosas. "Y no me refería a tocarla, fue un accidente… ¡Ella iba a delatarme!"

"Tal vez por eso está enojada entonces, ¿tal vez activaste algo en ella al tocarla?" bromeó Kristoff, ganándose un fuerte golpe en el hombro. Estaba siendo ridículo, y él lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo cuando se trataba de Anna. La chica, por ser tan valiente y honesta, tenía tremendas dificultades con las mujeres. Algo que ambos disfrutaban. Ya sea salir con ellas, conociéndolas o sólo pasar por su lado, Anna se las arreglaba para tener mayores dificultades con las chicas que él. La princesa obviamente no era una excepción. "Tal vez deberías dejar de tratar de tocar chicas Anna, claramente no pueden con tu encanto." Bromeó de nuevo, esta vez esquivando su ataque.

"No me refería a tocarla de esa manera, quería decir que la tomé del brazo y ella se apartó bruscamente de mi… ¡Como sea, nos estamos desviando del tema!" balbuceó Anna, mirando a Kristoff y luego a Sven. "¡Está loca y tengo que llevarla con su esposo, tengo que actuar como su caballero personal por un año y ya me odia!" al final de la oración, el rostro de Anna se entristeció, terminando de comprender todo. La chica que había conocido la noche anterior había sido tan amable con ella, incluso cuando no se lo merecía. Si hubiera sabido que ella era la princesa se hubiera comportado de manera mucho más formal con ella, mucho más amable, y tal vez la chica no tendría resentimientos con ella ahora. "Si estropeo todo ahora nunca podré ser un caballero… tendré que regresar a ser una pri…"hizo una pausa, corrigiéndose. "Tendré que ser una persona común…"

Los brazos del hombre encontraron su camino alrededor de los hombros de Anna, apretándola con fuerza. "Estas lejos de ser común Anna, eres bastante espectacular de hecho." Dijo, tratando de subirle los ánimos a la chica. Sven apareció al otro lado y presionó su cabeza en el hombro de Anna, alentándola suavemente. "Estoy seguro de que la princesa también lo notará y antes de que te des cuenta… ¡ustedes dos serán amigas!" sonrió Kristoff mientras los tres dirigían su mirada al castillo, "caballero Anna de Adlai, va a suceder… ¡incluso si tienes que pasar por un infierno antes!"

Anna sonrió ante las palabras del hombre. Ella sabía que podía hacerlo, sabía que escoltar a la princesa era una pequeña hazaña comparada con lo que recibiría como recompensa. Pero el hacerlo era otra historia. "Gracias Kristoff…" Anna sonrió y se giró para darle un completo abrazo, de cara al castillo. Mientras lo hacía notó como alguien los observaba desde una de las ventanas, con su mano presionada en el vidrio. Anna forzó la vista para ver más de cerca y vio a Elsa justo cuando se giró y desapareció de la ventana. No sin antes darle una severa, aunque curiosa, mirada. "Que los dioses estén conmigo…" murmuró Anna, ahora más insegura que nunca del viaje que debía completar.

* * *

><p>Los tres amigos pasaron el resto de la tarde, lo poco que quedaba de ella, preparándose para el viaje de Anna y pasando sus últimos momentos juntos. Anna sabía que los tres volverían a verse, con suerte en un año, pero uno nunca estaba seguro tratándose del campamento de Arendelle. El campamento en sí era una tribu errante, cambiando constantemente de ruta y viajando hacia donde la mayoría pensaba que era apropiado. Sólo habían ido a la zona de Adlai por su necesidad de un trabajo, siendo que tenían pocas oportunidades en otros lugares y abundantes aquí debido al hielo. "Te buscaremos." Dijo Kristoff, cuando el tema surgió entre ellos, "¡envía mensajeros por todos los reinos, estoy seguro de que cuando seas un caballero podrás hacer lo que quieras!"<p>

Ser un caballero no significaba hacer cualquier cosa que quiera pero estaba segura de que encontraría a Kristoff y Sven algún día, eventualmente.

La espada de Anna estaba afilada, su mochila lista, su ropa lavada e incluso usaron un poco de su dinero extra para comprar suministros tales como medicina y comida para el viaje. Todas estas cosas hicieron que Anna protestara, pero Kristoff y Sven no le prestaron atención. "Estoy seguro de que el castillo te dará suficiente chatarra para el viaje… sólo queremos que sepas que nosotros también te apoyamos Anna, ¡queremos que estés completamente preparada!" declaró Kristoff mientras colocaba pan envuelto dentro de la mochila. Anna sintió una sonrisa formarse en su rostro, ya extrañando a sus amigos.

Terminaron el día habiéndose divertido un rato en la playa, o lo que quedaba de ésta gracias al hielo y la nieve. Construyeron muñecos de nieve y observaron el océano, parcialmente congelado, y sólo disfrutaron de la compañía de los otros. Sabiendo que en la mañana tendrían que separarse y momentos como éste se volverían simples memorias.

"Hey Anna…" dijo Kristoff de repente, cuando los tres decidieron sentarse y observar a las estrellas que comenzaban a formarse. Anna giró su cabeza en dirección al chico para encontrarlo a él mirándola de vuelta, sus ojos brillantes mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. "Yo creo que esta princesa y tú estarán bien…" dijo, sinceridad en su voz. "Tal vez no te des cuenta ahora mismo… pero creo que tal vez le caes bien." Rio el hombre, aunque Anna no sabía si estaba bromeando o no. De cualquier forma, un sonrojo se esparció por sus mejillas y sacudió su cabeza para tratar de borrarlo.

"Honestamente esa chica debería considerarse suertuda si es que no la envío sola en ese barco…" se burló Anna tratando demasiado duro de ser mala. "Puede que le caiga bien pero le resulta muy difícil demostrarlo." Agregó, apoyándose en sus manos y haciendo una mueca al frío que subió rápidamente por la punta de sus dedos. "Frio…", la frialdad le recordó al momento en la biblioteca y cómo sintió un dolor escalofriante subiendo por su brazo al tocar a la princesa. Lo mismo sucedió cuando salió de la habitación, llegando a su rostro como si el viento le hubiera dado una bofetada. Lo sucedido hubiera pasado desapercibido si solo hubiera ocurrido una vez, pero Anna se había encontrado con el incidente dos veces. Ambas al estar cerca de Elsa.

Kristoff miró a la chica quien seguía procesando los hechos en su mente, "¿Pensando en ella?" bromeó. Anna negó con la cabeza, mintiéndole.

"¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre alguien con poderes de hielo?" preguntó Anna, tratando de desviar la conversación sobre la princesa. La boca de Kristoff se torció y dirigió su mirada al océano, procesando la pregunta antes de responder. Anna esperó pacientemente, mirando a Sven quien corría alrededor. El reno se había sentado con ellos en un comienzo, tranquilo, pero luego se aburrió y comenzó a recorrer el lugar divirtiéndose por su cuenta. La chica rio suavemente, el reno era todo un personaje.

"No… pero eso no significa que no pueda haber personas en el mundo que posean semejante cosa." Comenzó a decir, "hemos visto hechiceros y otras personas con magia antes, no es que sea algo poco común… ¿por qué?" la pregunta se sintió como si la quemara, como si la chica no hubiera esperado su curiosidad por el tema.

"Curiosidad… escuché a algunas personas hablar sobre una chica con tales poderes… no les creí." Rio, tragando el nudo en su garganta. Tragándose la mentira que estaba contando.

El hombre sonrió y asintió su cabeza, "yo lo haría, tener un poder como ese es de mala suerte, no imagino quien querría inventar una historia así." Anna le dio la razón en eso. "Honestamente no querría cruzarme con alguien con un don como ese… ¡ella podría congelarte al instante!" rio. La risa sacudió a Anna, aún así se unió a él.

"Si, yo tampoco…"

* * *

><p>Anna regresó al castillo tarde en la noche después de despedirse definitivamente de Kristoff y Sven. El grupo abrazándose por más tiempo del que esperaban, internamente rogando por que el otro lo siguiera abrazando tanto tiempo como pudiera. "Ya sabes que no nos ponemos sentimentales con las despedidas Anna… y siendo que nos volveremos a ver en un año… será mejor que no te vea derramar una lagrima tampoco." Declaró Kristoff, dándole un suave codazo mientras se separaban. Anna lo sabía, sabía que el peso de abandonarlos eventualmente caería junto con las lágrimas. Pero al estar frente a ellos, ambos mirándola con amor y apoyo, Anna no podía sentirse más feliz al darse cuenta de lo suertuda que era de tenerlos en su vida.<p>

"Y eso que yo estaba por decirte lo mismo" bromeó Anna, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Kristoff miró a Sven, ambos girando los ojos antes de despedirse de ella. Anna hizo lo mismo, observándolos desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, dejándola con su nuevo título. "Los veo luego chicos…" susurró, lentamente entrando al castillo.

Las amplias puertas se abrieron, crujiendo ruidosamente, logrando que Anna hiciera una mueca al pasar del frío de la noche al calor del gran hogar. Apenas dando unos pasos dentro, un guardia llegó a su lado, entregándole un mapa. Observándolo, el guardia era más bien flaco, tenía cabello castaño oscuro y unos brillantes ojos. Lucía muy débil para ser un guardia, pero Anna dejó esa clase de pensamientos en el fondo de su mente. Para cualquiera ella era muy "niña" para ser un caballero, y sin embargo ahí estaba.

"Buenas noches señorita… este es un mapa trazado para ti por el mismísimo Rey… me han instruido que la acompañe y le muestre su habitación." Dijo el guardia, su voz baja y directa al punto. "El Rey también lamenta no ser capaz de reunirse con usted para charlar los detalles del viaje… la Reina y el Rey se encuentran ocupados con otros asuntos en este momento." Agregó, "Soy un experto en este tipo de tareas señorita Anna, ¡puedo ayudarla con cualquier duda que tenga respecto al mapa!"

"Eso no será necesario, conozco esta tierra como la palma de mi mano…" rio Anna, desplegando el mapa ante ella y examinándolo. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por un simple mapa como este mientras viajaba con Kristoff y Sven, siendo que se perdían bastante seguido. "Mis compañeros y yo hemos estado en todos estos lugares… estoy segura de que seré capaz de encontrar mi camino hacia…" su voz se fue apagando, sus ojos siguiendo la línea hacia el último reino al que se estarían dirigiendo. "Hacia Nuriah… espera Nuriah… por qué no usar un barco desde Costa Calon?" preguntó Anna mientras el guardia la guiaba hacia las escaleras.

Costa Calon no estaba lejos de Adlai, pero la distancia hacía una diferencia significativa en la temperatura. Mientras que Adlai experimentaba el invierno la mayor parte del año, Costa Calon lo experimentaba la mitad del año y tenía meses donde el clima era más como otoño, lo que significaba que no tendrían problema en navegar desde ahí. Ir hasta Nuriah les llevaría un mes más por lo menos, eso si es que no hacían nada más que cabalgar directo hacia ahí, y sería el último reino antes de que continuaran su viaje por el agua. Era como si planearan que Anna fuera desde una punta de esta tierra, Adlai, hasta la otra la cual era Nuriah sólo para viajar a través y hasta las Islas del Sur, cuando simplemente podían ir hasta Costa Calon y llegar mucho más pronto.

El guardia observó el mapa y señalo la zona en la que Costa Calon estaba ubicada, "Calon es como Adlai… sus aguas están experimentando los mismos problemas que las nuestras… por lo que tendremos que hacer que viajes hasta Nuriah… es lo más lejos que puedes ir sin llegar a otras aguas… y lo más caluroso que se pondrá hasta primavera." Admitió. "Nuestras tierras están experimentando el invierno más temprano este año… incluso escuché que puede alcanzar a Nuriah en las próximas semanas, ¡y eso que aquel reino difícilmente experimenta climas fríos!" rio, casi con amargura.

Anna llevó su mano a la barbilla mientras el hombre hablaba, "Pero acabo de llegar desde las afueras de Adlai… y aunque no es exactamente cálido no significa que…" su voz se fue apagando mientras pensaba por un momento. "¿Quién diseño esta ruta?" preguntó, aunque sí había escuchado al guardia decir que el Rey la había hecho.

El guardia se giró y sonrió, "¡El Rey lo hizo!" rio, recordándole. "Bueno de hecho el Rey y su hija lo hicieron, él tenía la misma idea que usted señorita Anna, tratando de llegar a un puerto en el camino… pero la princesa insistía en viajar hacia Nuriah." Dijo, haciendo que Anna apretara los dientes. ¿Por qué trataba la princesa de prolongar el viaje? Anna sabía que el clima era normal en Calon, debía estarlo en esta época del año. Aquí apenas estaba comenzando el invierno cuando en Calon estaban en otoño. Anna y Kristoff o se habían perdido de una gigantesca nevada durante los dos días que permanecieron en Adlai, o la princesa estaba mintiendo.

Como si hubiera sido invocada entonces por los pensamientos de Anna, Elsa hizo su gran entrada justo frente a ellos mientras caminaban por el pasillo. El guardia se detuvo inmediatamente, inclinándose ante la princesa, mientras que Anna observaba a la chica. El mapa apretado en su mano.

"Oh William, veo que estás llevando a nuestra invitada a su habitación…" Elsa sonrió, dirigiéndose sólo al guardia y evadiendo la mirada de Anna a propósito mientras continuaba. "Espero que ella no te esté causando muchos problemas." Dijo, haciendo como si Anna fuera una especie de bala perdida. Sólo con Elsa lo era.

El guardia pareció tomado por sorpresa de que la chica le estuviera hablando y se inclinó una vez más, tropezándose con sus palabras, "No s-señorita… ¡para nada!" rio, más bien torpemente. "P-pero… t-también he discutido con ella los detalles del mapa y de c-como estarán viajando hacia N-Nuriah." Tartamudeó, Elsa riendo suavemente para luego enfocarse en Anna. La chica tragó, ojos azules mirando fijamente los suyos propios.

"Bien, yo le mostraré a la señorita Anna el camino a su habitación desde ahora… gracias William" declaró Elsa y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo antes de que William o Anna pudieran quejarse. Anna hizo una rápida reverencia hacia William y le agradeció para luego seguir a Elsa, quien ya se encontraba en el próximo pasillo para el momento en que la alcanzó.

William sonrió y saludo a la chica, regresando a sus tareas con una esencia de orgullo mientras Anna trataba de luchar internamente consigo misma. Rogándose a sí misma no traer el tema de la ruta, algo que desesperadamente quería hacer. Sabía que mencionar el recorrido sólo causaría una mayor tensión en su relación, pero no mencionarlo significaría dejarla ganar. Permitiéndole a la chica continuar con el viaje lo más posible, algo que Anna no estaba segura si podía hacer. La futura caballero suspiró y se armó de coraje mientras caminaba a un lado de la princesa, observándola de arriba a abajo.

"Así que, Nuriah hm?" declaró Anna, casi con enojo. Estaba bien si la chica no quería casarse, prolongando el viaje todo lo que quisiera, pero no frente a ella. No iba a gastar años de su vida evadiendo una boda que una princesa consentida pretendía querer.

"Si, Nuriah es nuestra única opción por ahora… en las próximas semanas, estará congelado en todas partes." Declaró Elsa simplemente, prácticamente provocando a la chica.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Anna.

"Porque…"

"Porque qué… ¿Sabes predecir el clima?"

"No pero tengo mis formas de saberlo."

"¿Como cuáles?"

"¿Está tratando de acusarme de algo señorita Anna del campamento de Arendelle?" regañó Elsa, su mano llegando a una puerta de repente. Anna observó mientras la chica abría dicha puerta lentamente y una lujosa habitación de color verdoso llegó a sus ojos. La vista la hubiera hecho sentirse cansada si no fuera por la pelea que estaba teniendo con la princesa justo en ese momento. "Tengo todas las intenciones de llegar a las Islas del Sur tanto como tú, especialmente lo más rápido que podamos." Exhaló, sus manos apretándose ligeramente.

Anna quería girar sus ojos entonces, "Pero estás mintiendo, Calon no está ni cerca de congelarse… ¡mi campamento apenas vino de ahí y he viajado a ese reino las suficientes veces para decir que en ésta época del año es imposible incluso preocuparse acerca de congelarse!" rio, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. La princesa levantó una ceja, ese estúpido movimiento suyo, y esperó a que Anna continuara. Anna no la decepcionó. "Yo creo que estás prolongando nuestro viaje así no tienes que conocer a este… hombre de las Islas del Sur." Anna rio, con confianza.

El silencio las siguió y Elsa le dirigió una mirada fría. Anna sabía que estaba mintiendo entonces, muy terca como para admitirlo. La chica abrió su boca para dedicarle otro comentario grosero a la princesa, cuando la vio dar un paso hacia ella. Anna sostuvo su aliento, congelada en su lugar mientras la chica descendía sobre ella y buscaba en uno de los costados de su vestido azul.

La proximidad sorprendió a Anna y no estaba segura de si quería dar un paso adelante o alejarse dos pasos hacia atrás, su batalla interior luchando mientras la princesa sacaba algo del bolsillo. Ambas estaban tan cerca, Anna podía sentir el aliento caliente de la chica en su cara mientras le mostraba un cuidadosamente doblado pedazo de papel y lo empujaba en sus manos. Anna miró entre el papel y Elsa, desplegándolo lentamente. Era una carta, desde Costa Calon, incitando a la princesa a hacer otros planes con respecto al viaje. Anna tragó el nudo en su garganta, "mierda…" pensó, queriendo huir de la situación frente a ella.

"Envié esto hace semanas, mucho antes que los juegos… mucho antes de siquiera haberte conocido." Se burló Elsa, restregándole el hecho en la cara. "Calon está experimentando un invierno al que nunca antes se habían enfrentado… sus aguas están comenzando a congelarse como aquí… justo como yo dije." Su voz se fue apagando para dar unos pasos hacia atrás, observando a Anna mientras su rostro se volvía de un rojo brillante. "Como dije, estoy más que emocionada por mi nueva vida… mi nuevo esposo… y planeo llegar a él lo más rápido que pueda." Las palabras cayeron de su boca rápidamente y la chica se giró para irse antes de que Anna pudiera encontrar la confianza de hablar una vez más. "Nos levantaremos al amanecer; espero que no me mantengas esperando." Reprendió finalmente Elsa, su voz pesada mientras reposaba en el corazón de Anna.


	9. Difícil comienzo

Anna despertó ante el sonido de golpes contra la puerta de la habitación, fuertes y prácticamente retumbando en sus oídos. La chica hizo un sonido de molestia y se giró en su cama, "Que rayos…" escupió mientras se arrastraba a sí misma fuera de la cama y hacia la puerta. "Voy en un minuto… estaba a punto de…" hizo una pausa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a un hombre del otro lado, observándolo completamente. Era grande, aterrador de hecho, pero tenía la cara de un osito de peluche con una gran sonrisa. Al observar más de cerca la mujer notó que él estaba usando un traje de criada, sorpresivamente muy adecuado para el singular hombre. Aun así Anna lo miró de arriba abajo no muy segura de si debería estar asustada o no.

"Oohohh, ¡hora de levantarse señorita!" sonrió radiantemente. Rápidamente pasó por su lado y se dirigió a tender su cama, casi sin darle a Anna la oportunidad de negarse. "Le traje ropa, se encuentra justo del otro lado de la puerta… más adecuadas para una chica, sabes?" rio, asintiendo su cabeza en dirección a la puerta. La chica se quedó parada, estupefacta por el hombre mientras él seguía limpiando. Él era interesante, inusual, y Anna se encontró a si misma queriendo saber más sobre él y su personalidad. Pero hoy era el día de su más grande misión y necesitaba irse, especialmente para evitar otra discusión con Elsa. Anna se asomó y visualizó un vestido con volantes en el suelo, haciendo una mueca ante el diseño. Se iba a una misión, no a una fiesta. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a cabalgar en un atuendo tan fino? "Si no le gusta eso, hay otro debajo… ¡No estaba seguro de sus preferencias!" agregó, enviando una sonrisa al rostro de Anna.

El hombre era extraño por así decirlo, sin problemas de invadir el espacio personal de la gente, y parecía hacer bien su trabajo. "Gracias… um…?" Anna preguntó, yendo a encontrar las prendas que el hombre había mencionado. Debajo del fino traje reposaba uno azul que se veía más de su estilo, haciendo juego con su actual prenda hasta el último punto. La única diferencia era obviamente el color y el hecho de que su prenda actual era más para hombre, para Kristoff. Este traje era más adecuado para su delgada figura. Con el traje también encontró un par nuevo de botas de color negro oscuro y una espada, ambos teniendo el nombre de Adlai marcado en ellos, haciendo que Anna sonriera en anticipación. Estaba vistiendo ropa del mismo Adlai, vistiéndola como ejemplo de su nuevo reino.

"Oaken, soy la criada del castillo junto a mi familia." Dijo con orgullo. Mientras Anna buscaba por su nueva ropa, Oaken se las arregló para remover las sabanas y hacer la cama. Dio un paso hacia atrás al terminar y asintió en aprobación, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Anna no se sorprendió de lo bueno que se había vuelto en su trabajo y por qué era considerado la criada del castillo. "Cuando se termine de vestir señorita, William la estará esperando en el pasillo… ¡Ese es mi hijo!" rio, "Él la guiará hacia su caballo con la princesa y podrán partir…" Anna asintió e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente mientras Oaken se despedía y salía por la puerta, listo para limpiar otra habitación.

"¡Gracias!" gritó Anna, escuchando otro 'Ooh-ooh' del hombre quien reconoció su gratitud. No perdió tiempo en alistarse, removiendo su antigua ropa y poniéndose la nueva. Esta vestimenta la hacía sentir importante, como si ahora perteneciera al castillo, y no pudo evitar examinarse en el espejo. El traje azulado era algo a lo que debería acostumbrarse; los colores vibrantes honestamente eran una distracción comparado con su simple traje negro. La túnica era azul, los pantalones negros, seguidos por un par de botas negras oscuras. Simple pero estupendo para Anna mientras se daba la vuelta mirando al espejo, notando un símbolo en la espalda de la túnica. Era un gran copo de nieve, blanco, y a Anna le recordó a Adlai.

Su cabello estaba arreglado, su cara lavada, y la espada extra fue dejada en la cama. Su espada actual era algo que poseía desde que se fue de Lianna, y no pensaba reemplazarla pronto. Tomando el mapa, lo colocó en su mochila y aseguró la espada en su cinturón, también negro. "Hora de irse…" declaró Anna, dándole a la habitación una última mirada. Estaba cerca de la puerta cuando recordó el copo de nieve dorado en su cuello, llevando su mano a ese lugar para asegurarse que aún estuviera ahí. El centelleo de la cadena llenó sus ojos y sonrió. "Bien…" susurró y lo escondió debajo de su camisa. Era un regalo pero el lujo de tener tal objeto podría atraer atención no deseada de ladrones o grupos de hombres envidiosos, queriendo apoderarse de tal fino tesoro.

Abriendo la puerta, Anna casi rio al ver a William prácticamente durmiéndose en el lado opuesto del pasillo. Cuando sus ojos vieron a la chica, rápidamente dio una reverencia, "¡Buenos días señorita!"Dijo, su voz quebrándose como si casi la hubiera perdido. "Por favor sígame… la princesa ya se encuentra en la entrada…" continuó, sonriendo mientras la chica asentía su cabeza. Por supuesto que lo estaba, su príncipe la estaba esperando. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras y saliendo por la puerta en pocos minutos. Anna estaba feliz por el silencio tanto del hombre como de la mañana, no estando preparada aún para hablar con nadie a esa hora. Su mente estaba enfocada en el viaje, en la duración de éste, y en la princesa. Aunque Anna hubiera negado haber estado pensando en Elsa si alguien le preguntaba.

"Dioses…" Anna se quedó sin aliento al dar un paso afuera, el viento perforando su alma. Estaba oscuro, frío y ventoso, tres de las cosas que Anna más despreciaba en ese momento. Incluso la túnica que usaba, gruesa y bien cocida, difícilmente la protegía del clima de Adlai. "Esto tampoco se pondrá mejor…" pensó Anna, dándose cuenta de que el frío solo empeoraría mientras avanzaran. Podía prácticamente sentir el rechinar de sus dientes.

Elsa, sus padres, algunos guardias así como miembros del personal estaban ubicados unos pasos frente al castillo, todos pareciendo imperturbables por el frío a diferencia de Anna. El Rey se giró y saludó a la chica mientras ésta se acercaba, ambos inclinándose respectivamente. "Imagino que no estás muy acostumbrada a estas temperaturas…" rio el Rey, los miembros del personal uniéndosele. Anna asintió y sintió a alguien envolver algo cálido alrededor de ella, girándose para ver que la Reina había avanzado para poner una capa negra alrededor suyo y ahora la estaba atando fuertemente. Anna se inclinó una vez más, expresando su sincera gratitud.

"Su caballo, señorita Anna… espero que sea adecuado para usted" dijo la Reina, extendiendo su mano en el aire y mostrándole el caballo que se encontraba junto al de Elsa. La fría mujer tenía una capa púrpura y un traje azul oscuro como el de Anna, solo que ella usaba un vestido, haciendo juego con el que Anna la vio usar la noche de los juegos. Dicha memoria pegó duro en la mente de la chica, recordándole cómo la chica la miraba con curiosidad en sus ojos. Anna se preguntó si volvería a ver ese lado de Elsa de nuevo. "¿Señorita…?" la Reina habló de nuevo, haciendo que Anna se sacudiera a sí misma fuera de sus pensamientos. "¿Estás bien, querida?" preguntó la Reina mientras observaba a Anna mirando a los dos animales y a su hija.

"Si, me disculpo… ¡el caballo es perfecto!" sonrió Anna brillantemente, "igual que la capa, gracias…" la chica quería añadir que estaba agradecida por el traje, la oportunidad y todo lo demás que el Rey y la Reina le habían ofrecido. Pero antes de que pudiera procesar las palabras por otro momento, Anna estaba siendo llevada hacia su caballo, la Reina y el Rey yendo hacia su hija para su último adiós. Anna se preparó a sí misma en el caballo, tomando las riendas y esperando que la princesa terminara de despedirse. De verdad estaba haciendo esto, de verdad se estaba yendo en una misión por una princesa. Estaría fuera por meses, por un año de hecho, de vuelta a la tierra de la que se había estado escondiendo por años. "Puedo hacerlo…" Anna se susurró a sí misma, tomando las riendas con fuerza.

"¡Anna!" llamó una voz, despertando a la chica de su charla interna. Miró alrededor para ver ojos mirando todos en la misma dirección, algunos juzgando y otros más amables mientras lo hacían. Anna siguió sus ojos y vio a Kristoff y Sven corriendo tan rápido como podían hacia ella, parando justo frente unos guardias. "¡Anna!" llamó Kristoff, sonriéndole brillantemente. Quería acercarse, ser capaz de darle a la chica un último abrazo de despedida, pero los guardias le impedían dar otro paso cerca de la princesa y Anna.

"¡Kristoff!" llamó Anna, enviando otra serie de miradas curiosas en su dirección, incluida la de Elsa. Bajándose de un salto del caballo, pasó empujando a los guardias y directo hacia los brazos de Kristoff. Abrazándolo con fuerza, sintió a Sven abriéndose paso entre los dos y lamiendo el rostro de Anna. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" rio Anna, habiendo esperado que la interacción de la noche anterior fuera la última.

Al separarse y ver la cara de Kristoff, podía decir por qué, "sólo teníamos que decir adiós una vez más Anna… ¡de verdad ten cuidado y envía por nosotros cuando regreses!" sonrió. Anna sintió que su corazón se rompería o saldría volando de su pecho por sus amigos, claramente preocupándose por ella más de lo que alguien haya hecho antes. "De hecho… aceptamos el trabajo aquí en Adlai, el de transportar hielo… así que no estaremos lejos cuando regreses." Agregó, elevando su mano cuando Anna quiso protestar. Ella sabía lo mucho que él y Sven amaban el campamento de Arendelle, la libertad de éste, y las personas que conocieron y con las que crecieron. "Queremos esperarte, especialmente desde que prácticamente eres nuestra familia Anna… donde vayas, te seguimos." Declaró, tratando de dejar en claro el punto.

Anna abrió su boca para hablar pero las palabras no salieron. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazarlos con más fuerza, agradecida por su amistad. "Los voy a extrañar tanto chicos, ¡Estaré de vuelta lo más rápido que pueda!" exhaló, manteniendo el abrazo por otro minuto hasta que finalmente se soltó.

Regresando al caballo miró al hombre y a su compañero, los dos con los que había formado tal especial amistad con el paso de los años, y los saludó una última vez. Los chicos la saludaron de vuelta y partieron, cabalgando fuera de Adlai mientras que el personal las alentaba junto con el Rey y la Reina. Anna sintió una lagrima adornar su ojo y se la limpió, tratando de reírse de ello. Este era su nuevo futuro, independientemente de los desafíos y los amigos que podrían llegar e irse de su vida, tenía que aceptarlo.

* * *

><p>"¿Era ese tu novio?"<p>

Al menos seis horas pasaron desde que salieron de Adlai y la chica finalmente decidió hablar, el tema de conversación siendo Kristoff, algo que Anna no quería discutir. Anna y Kristoff no estaban ni cerca de ser pareja; nunca se le había ocurrido a ella que la gente pensara eso hasta que comenzó a viajar fuera del campamento. No era que no quisiera discutir esto con Elsa, especialmente desde que hacer hablar a la chica era un desafío en sí mismo. Pero el tono que Elsa estaba usando, la forma en que presentaba la pregunta como si fuera un problema, la hacía querer esconder este hecho de ella. Ese hecho de que Anna y Kristoff eran solo amigos, socios en el campamento de Arendelle.

"Bueno es un chico… y es mi amigo." Bromeó, la típica respuesta que a menudo les daba a las personas que preguntaran lo mismo. Kristoff y Sven eran de las pocas personas que apoyaban su amor por las mujeres, mientras que otros siempre asumían que estaba con algún hombre. Esa forma de pensar la hicieron darse cuenta hace mucho tiempo que tal terrible modo de asunción no se merecía una buena explicación.

Se dio la vuelta justo para ver a Elsa girando los ojos, sorprendiéndola. "¿Es él tu novio?" repitió, cierto efecto en la pregunta esta vez. Anna no podía saber si estaban al borde de una pelea o si Elsa se estaba sintiendo audaz en ese momento, de cualquier forma seguiría sin revelarle nada.

Anna sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Por qué quieres saber? Ya di mi respuesta claramente" rio, tratando de fastidiar más a la chica. Necesitaba relajarse en vez de demandarle cosas a Anna todo el tiempo. "ciertamente es un chico y es mi amigo" repitió, desacelerando la velocidad de su caballo para cabalgar junto a Elsa. La chica miró hacia otro lado, fijando su vista en el sol que se veía en el cielo. La temperatura había aumentado y Anna ya no se sentía con tanto frío como en la mañana, dándole las gracias a todos los dioses.

"Eres bastante inmadura." Dijo Elsa, haciendo que el rostro de Anna se tornara completamente rojo.

"¡¿Inmadura?!" casi gritó, ni alarmando ni causando ningún tipo de reacción por parte de Elsa. Ella estaba tratando de enojar a Anna, tratando de hacerla perder el control. Anna respiro profundamente, aquietando su corazón y controlando el impulso de gritar otra vez. "No sé de qué estás hablando, solo estaba jugando… lamento que no puedas entender una broma" dijo tan amablemente como pudo, girándose para ver a Elsa burlándose.

"¿No eres una adulta? ¿Desde cuándo chicas de tu edad siquiera siguen bromeando?" preguntó, haciendo que Anna se mordiera el labio. Silencio, más silencio e incluso más silencio surgió entre ellas. Anna no tenía una buena respuesta ni la fuerza suficiente para pensar en una en ese momento, ya cansada por la conversación de un minuto que tuvieron. Iba a lentamente dejar el tema, ignorar el comentario que Elsa había hecho, aunque sea grosero hacerlo. Pero entonces la princesa estaba hablando, colmando el límite de su paciencia, haciendo que Anna vea rojo. "No puedo imaginar por qué le gustaría una chica como tú, aunque ¿tal vez le interesan esas cosas?" exhaló, dándole a la chica una mirada. Aunque sea ligeramente, una sonrisa se curvó en los bordes de sus labios, una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa que significaba que estaba siendo grosera. Esa estúpida sonrisa de ella, Anna se descontroló.

"¡¿Una chica como yo?!" gritó, su enojo mostrándose claramente en su rostro. "Te dejaré saber que Kristoff es un excelente chico y sería afortunado de encontrar una chica como yo… y qué si le interesan esas cosas… ¡al menos él sabe lo que quiere!"

"¿Entonces está soltero, al igual que tú?" preguntó Elsa, haciendo que Anna suspirara con enojo.

"¡Si, pero…!"

"Tal como pensé; una chica como tú no podría ni remotamente estar con un hombre como él."

"ah…"

"Un chico quien es tu amigo, sólo que no tu novio… entendido." Y con eso Elsa movió las riendas del caballo y se adelantó, lo suficiente para que Anna pudiera verla pero se le dio un momento de distancia para dejarla estupefacta.

"Espera… ¿qué?" dijo Anna, completamente confundida. La chica estaba prácticamente discutiendo de un lado para otro con ella, y de la nada se acabó, ¿sólo así? A Anna le tomó otro minuto antes de darse cuenta lo que la chica había hecho, lo que había logrado al discutir con Anna. "Esa… maldita…" Anna susurró entre dientes. La princesa le sacó información, fue capaz de pasar a través de las bromas de Anna y descubrir que ella y Kristoff no estaban saliendo. El tema era algo que a Anna no le importaba esconderle por mucho tiempo a la chica, pero Elsa era tan consentida e impaciente de siquiera esperar para eventualmente entender. "¡No lo puedo… creer… ella…!" Anna se dio un golpe en la frente, había perdido de nuevo el control, y algo que esperaba no pasaría en la primera parte de su viaje. "Que los dioses estés conmigo…" Anna rogó mientras aceleraba su caballo y alcanzaba a la otra chica.

* * *

><p>Las miradas de Anna eran intensas; no podía ser más obvia mientras miraba a la chica. La princesa, la aparentemente hermosa princesa, la hermosa princesa que se suponía que debía entregar a un hombre suertudo en los reinos del Sur estaba evadiendo sus ojos y ella lo sabía también. "Suerte la de él…" escupió Anna mientras desviaba sus ojos de la tienda y volvía al trabajo. Se habían detenido por esa noche e instalaron un campamento, o en realidad Anna hizo el campamento mientras que Elsa leía su libro. El libro era el mismo que llevaba la noche en que Anna la vio por primera vez, el que sostenía como una barrera entre ellas. Elsa parecía apegada al libro verde, su contenido era un misterio para Anna. "¿Qué con ese libro?" Anna se preguntó internamente mientras veía a la mujer pasar las páginas, ignorándola a ella una vez más.<p>

Esta era la rutina típica. Cabalgaban todo el día, Elsa la criticaba, Anna gritaba, Elsa la llamaba inmadura, más silencio, descansos, más silencio, campamento para la noche y luego dormir. Oh y los arreglos para dormir eran simplemente terribles. La primera noche que hicieron el campamento Elsa de alguna forma había olvidado su carpa. Anna la miró con horror mientras la chica explicaba algo sobre su madre diciéndole que no llevara una y ella al final decidiendo que encontrarían alojamiento en algún lugar. Cómo encontrarían hospedaje en el medio de la nada era algo que ni su madre ni Elsa habían planeado. Mas discusiones se generaron después de esa y Anna simplemente decidió renunciar a su tienda, durmiendo en el suelo. La carpa era ciertamente espaciosa pero con la actitud de Elsa, Anna no podía soportar otro momento a su lado.

Cuando finalmente estableció la tienda, la chica se puso de pie y caminó hacia Elsa, preparando el fuego, Elsa asomó su cabeza por sobre su libro y observó como la chica trabajaba con sus manos para iniciar el fuego. Anna la atrapó observando y retuvo un sonrojo, el primer reconocimiento de parte de la otra chica en todo el día.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Anna, tratando de no sonar muy severa.

Elsa esperó un momento, causando que Anna se preguntara si respondería. "Haces todo con tus manos…" declaró Elsa, regresando a su libro pero tomando una página diferente y sus ojos cayeron sobre unos pocos párrafos antes de girarla de nuevo.

Anna levantó una ceja, "típicamente para viajar… necesitas usar mucho tus manos para trabajar, ¿nunca antes has viajado?" Anna mitad bromeó mitad se burló.

"No" respondió Elsa, rápidamente.

La pelirroja fue un poco tomada por sorpresa por la rapidez con que respondió, sin ofrecerle nada más. Anna se preguntó cómo la chica jamás había salido de su propio reino, incluso de su propio castillo. Pero entonces recordó su propia vida y como había sido antes, Elsa tenía un asombroso parecido a su vida pasada, haciéndola sentir pena por la chica ocasionalmente. Y en otras quería salvarla de tal vida, si la chica quería o no que Anna lo hiciera era algo que ella no sabía.

Anna observó lo que pronto sería su fogata esa noche; ni siquiera había soltado una chispa aún. Sosteniendo su mano en el aire, esperó que Elsa despegara su vista del libro. Cuando un minuto pasó Anna suspiró ruidosamente y la chica aún se negaba a mostrar sus ojos, Anna habló, "¿Puedo mostrarte si quieres?". Las palabras sonaron amables, sinceras, haciendo que Anna sostuviera el aliento. Esperando que ella no la hiciera arrepentirse de sus palabras.

Elsa miró lentamente por arriba del libro de nuevo y miró inquisitivamente las manos de la chica, "¿Mostrarme?" preguntó y Anna asintió su cabeza.

"Pero necesito tu mano entonces…" comentó, moviendo su mano cerca de la chica. Como por instinto Elsa se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos abriéndose por completo sólo un momento antes de recuperarse. Los ojos de Anna estaban completamente abiertos también ante el movimiento pero entonces mostraron dolor mientras Elsa le daba la espalda. "Está bien, te mostraré con mis manos."

Anna tomó dos rocas y las golpeó la una contra la otra varias veces antes de que una chispa apareciera y una pequeña flama comenzara a rugir frente a ellas, sosteniendo las piedras en el aire, se las enseñó a Elsa quien desesperadamente trataba de parecer desinteresada. "Esto es como un pedernal, tal vez mañana puedo enseñarte…" comenzó a decir Anna, tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

"Sé lo que es un pedernal…" declaró Elsa fríamente mientras volvía a su sitio, donde estaba antes de que Anna la perturbara y la hiciera moverse, haciendo que la sonrisa forzada desapareciera del rostro de Anna.

Esperó un momento más, viendo si Elsa tenía algo más que decir. Pero ella se mantuvo en silencio, y Anna, sintiéndose derrotada, se rindió en enseñarle a la chica y miró las llamas. Su mente fue hacia Kristoff y Sven, extrañando a ambos terriblemente mientras pensaba en noches en el campamento o durante sus viajes cuando tenían que hacer lo mismo que Elsa y ella estaban haciendo. Entonces ellos eran amables y disfrutaban hablar con ella, ahora Anna sentía como si estuviera tratando de hablarle a un muro.

"¿Ya has conocido a tu nuevo esposo?" preguntó Anna cuando la noche comenzó a oscurecerse más. Ella había conocido a su futuro esposo por algunos años, aun así lo odiaba, por razones que no entendía completamente en ese momento. Ahora se había dado cuenta de que era por su amor por las mujeres y su miseria con sus padres tratando de controlarla para que amara sólo a hombres.

Elsa suspiró, molesta, "no lo he hecho…"

Anna casi se mofó, "¿Qué, nunca?" preguntó. Esta chica difícilmente había permitido a otra mujer tocar su muñeca y Anna estaba segura que no habría confiado en ningún hombre que podría haber ganado el juego y por ende, haberla llevado con su nuevo esposo. ¿Cómo podía tener semejante fe en un hombre que jamás había visto? "¿Nunca lo viste…jamás?" continuó Anna, presionando el hecho en la chica.

La princesa le dirigió una mirada severa entonces, "No…" ubicó su libro en el suelo y prosiguió a jugar con sus manos, la acción era adorablemente insegura. "¿Por qué estamos discutiendo esto?" preguntó Elsa, enviando sorpresa al rostro de Anna. La mujer difícilmente había discutido algo con ella, y ahora la estaba interrogando. Las palabras hicieron que Anna se sintiera mareada con la simple atención que la mujer le estaba dando ahora.

"No sé, por la misma razón por la que hablamos sobre mi novio ¿verdad?" bromeó Anna, esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba la chica ahora que había llamado a Kristoff su novio.

Se decepcionó cuando Elsa permaneció con la misma, vacía expresión. "Mi esposo es diferente a un novio…" comentó, actuando como si la relación fuera más importante que la de Anna en cierto sentido. Aparte del hecho de que ni siquiera era verdad que Kristoff y ella estaban juntos, Anna sintió su rostro volviéndose caliente y enojo comenzó a brotar de su interior. Podía entender la necesidad de Elsa de mantener la distancia, de no querer hablar, pero hacer sonar como si su matrimonio arreglado fuera mejor que su falsa relación con Kristoff la hacía sentirse enferma. La hacía sentirse celosa.

"Elsa cómo es esto diferente, quiero decir de todas formas no serás capaz de mantenerlo." Anna se encontró diciendo antes de que pudiera detenerse, "ni siquiera te agrada cuando la gente te toca, cómo se supone que tendrás hijos o incluso sexo o…" una fría mano cruzó por su rostro, seguida de una picadura. Anna cayó hacia atrás, aturdida y confundida mientras escuchaba las pisoteadas de Elsa en la distancia alejándose. Llevando su mano hacia su mejilla, se encogió y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. "¿Acabas… de…?" Anna llamó, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba para ver a Elsa tirando de la abertura de la tienda y desapareciendo detrás de ésta. Justo antes de que lo hiciera, Anna pudo ver a la chica limpiándose una lágrima, tratando de no llorar. "Mierda…" maldijo en voz alta, reposando su cabeza en el suelo, "De verdad me dio una bofetada…"

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente Anna sentía como si su cabeza ardiera. La chica claramente podía dar un golpe si así lo deseara y, después de darle un poco de su propia medicina, Anna recibió exactamente eso. Sentándose sintió su mejilla adolorida e hizo una mueca de dolor, definitivamente herida, pero ¿Por una cachetada? "¿Tal vez me dio un puñetazo…?" Anna se preguntó en voz alta, suspirando en el proceso. No importaba si la había abofeteado o golpeado, Anna no estaba siendo Anna y se lo merecía. "Ella puede ser todo lo grosera que quiera conmigo… pero no puedo estar en ese nivel con ella de nuevo… nunca." Concluyó Anna, caminando hacia la tienda. Ella sabía mejor, y si deseaba ser un caballero debía ser mejor de lo que fue con Elsa la noche anterior. Aunque con su actitud, iba a ser algo difícil.<p>

Iba a tirar de la abertura de la carpa y sacudir un poco a la chica para que despertara pero decidió sólo hablar y dejar que la chica venga hacia ella, sentándose frente a la entrada. "Elsa…" comenzó Anna, deseando que pudiera ver a través de las pequeñas grietas de la tienda. "Soy yo Anna y… sólo quería decir que lamento lo de anoche."

Nada se movió dentro de la tienda, así que Anna continuó.

"Supongo que estaba enojada… siempre te estremeces y…" la voz de Anna se fue apagando mientras sentía su corazón latir con rapidez. "No me tratas como quiero que lo hagas… pero entonces tratas a un completo extraño como si quisieras estar con él para siempre, y tal vez no lo entiendo… pero pensé que podríamos al menos ser amigas o amigables con la otra…" o más.

Esperó otro momento, ya sintiendo un sonrojo esparcirse por sus mejillas. "Princesa Elsa por favor… de verdad sólo quería asegurarme de que no estuviera cometiendo un error, tú sabes que sólo puedes casarte con una persona si tienes suerte… yo sólo…" algo hizo click en Anna y su mente se enfocó en las sábanas que estaban apenas asomándose de la bolsa. Sosteniendo su mirada esperó porque ellas se elevaran y cayeran, claramente indicando que un cuerpo había estado dentro. Pero después de un minuto mirando, ni ruidos de respiración ni un pequeño quejido escaparon de la tienda y Anna se encontró a sí misma saltando dentro para encontrar nada más que sábanas y libros tirados por el suelo. Elsa se había ido.

* * *

><p><strong>Ughhhh lamento muchísimo la demora ;v; tuve un par de exámenes hace unos días y prácticamente todo noviembre me la pasé ocupada con eso, de nuevo lo siento :'D<strong>

**Por si acaso quiero aclarar la parte donde Anna le toma el pelo a Elsa con la cuestión de Kristoff y ella siendo pareja. "boyfriend" se utiliza tanto para decir "novio" (el cual es su uso más frecuente) como para simplemente referirse a un amigo del género masculino, de ahí que Anna la joda con eso xD**

**Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad se agradece, son lo mejor :3**


	10. Altos y bajos

"Mierda…" maldijo Anna mientras tiraba de las sábanas una vez más en un intento fallido de encontrar a la chica, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara de miedo. "¿Dónde carajo te metiste Elsa?" Exclamó, corriendo fuera de la tienda y mirando en todas direcciones. Su caballo todavía estaba ahí al igual que sus pertenencias, lo que significaba que no podía haberse ido muy lejos. Los ojos de Anna viajaron por cada sección alrededor de su lugar de campamento, buscando huellas o cualquier evidencia que la guiara en la dirección correcta.

"Está bien…" se dijo Anna a sí misma, tratando de calmar el ataque al corazón que estaba teniendo. "Sólo necesito concentrarme… ella estaba aquí anoche… así que no pudo haberse ido muy lejos por su cuenta ¿verdad?" concluyó, sin ninguna otra evidencia que probara su teoría como correcta o incorrecta. Como para empeorar la situación, los padres de la chica aparecieron en su mente así como las miradas que le dirigieron durante la reunión, con toda la intención de destruirla si por alguna razón perdía a la princesa. "¡Gah! ¡Detente, cerebro!" gritó Anna, su voz retumbando fuertemente y se giró para ver una bandada de pájaros salir volando de un conjunto de árboles. Los pájaros fueron su salvación al hacerla dirigir su mirada en esa dirección, viendo los guantes azules que la mujer siempre usaba sentados en una rama como si estuvieran posicionados ahí a propósito.

Corriendo hacia ellos, Anna los bajó y notó que en verdad sólo había un guante, sorprendiéndose por alguna razón. "¿Por qué decidió dejar sólo uno?" escupió Anna con enojo, adentrándose en los árboles cercanos y buscando por Elsa o al menos por su otro guante.

El bosque tarareaba vivaz en la mañana, el viento silbando por entre las hojas de los árboles y haciendo que los dientes de Anna rechinaran mientras se acomodaba en su capa. "¿Por qué hace tanto frío esta mañana… no deberíamos estar a bastante distancia de Adlai ahora?" dijo Anna, con enojo. No estaba segura de cómo iba a sobrevivir en Adlai, ya sea con sus amigos o como caballero, el frío literalmente la congelaría hasta la muerte. "La próxima vez que decida ser un caballero en alguna parte… mejor averiguar sobre la ubicación primero…" exhaló, sus ojos jamás abandonando el escenario frente a ella.

Continuó caminando por un tiempo, mirando hacia aquí y allá en el bosque, hasta que la chica notó algo fuera de lugar por entre el color verde de otro árbol. "¿Es eso…?" Anna se quedó sin aliento, corriendo para ver que otro globo había sido puesto ahí, haciendo juego con el que sostenía en su mano. Ojeándolos, trató de averiguar en qué estaba pensando la chica al ubicar los objetos en un árbol. No tenía sentido para Anna, dejándolos entre los árboles como si se hubiera cansado de ellos. "¿Tal vez eso es lo que hizo conmigo…?" señaló Anna, continuando su búsqueda. Mientras se adentraba más profundamente dentro del bosque los árboles se volvían gruesos y gruesos, haciendo que el corazón de Anna latiera con rapidez al darse cuenta de que existía una gran posibilidad de haberse perdido.

La chica luego encontró un zapato en un árbol, sentado perfectamente sobre una rama, y Anna lo tomó y examinó. "Sus pies son tan pequeños…" rio, tratando de obligar a su mente a permanecer enojada. Encontró el otro zapato rápidamente y prácticamente gritó cuando se encontró cara a cara con una capa púrpura, no habiéndola notado hasta que se topó con ella de frente. Tomándola, la chica ubicó los otros objetos en la capa, usándola como una bolsa improvisada.

"¿Qué sigue? ¿Su vestido?" rio Anna en voz alta.

Las palabras pusieron en marcha su imaginación, creando imágenes de la princesa bajando la parte posterior de su vestido y exponiendo su piel de marfil mientras se quitaba la prenda y la ubicaba en un árbol al igual que los otros objetos. Anna se detuvo de repente, sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras la imagen se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. "Estoy segura de que no haría tal cosa…" Anna se ahogó en sus palabras, su garganta se sentía seca mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos. Tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos así como las imágenes que rebalsaban de su mente, no podía pensar en la princesa de esa forma.

Para su sorpresa, Anna no se encontró con otro objeto por mucho tiempo; claramente a Elsa no le pareció necesario descartar todas sus pertenencias. Especialmente siendo la 'princesa' que era. Justo cuando Anna estaba por hacer un comentario al respecto sus oídos reconocieron un tenue sonido, apenas audible entre el agitar de los árboles.

"Es eso…" hizo una pausa, escuchando las suaves palabras de alguien mientras trataba de seguir dicho ruido. Era difícil entender las palabras, especialmente desde que se le escuchaba tan suave y eran casi tragadas por el simple movimiento del bosque. Pero entonces sus ojos encontraron una abertura entre los árboles y los ruidos provenientes de esa dirección. Anna desaceleró sus pasos, dando cada uno con cuidado. Este podría ser cualquiera, incluso si asumía que era Elsa, podría tranquilamente no serlo y Anna no debía bajar la guardia en ese momento.

Pero entonces sus ojos cayeron en un estanque y se quemaron al ver a Elsa sentada junto a éste con sus manos frente a ella. Justo como Anna supuso, a la chica le faltaban sus zapatos y guantes junto con su capa, claramente no muy ansiosa de volver a buscarlos. Anna pasó por entre los árboles y caminó hacia la chica, su enojo rápidamente regresando después de haber pasado tanto tiempo buscándola.

* * *

><p>Elsa se levantó temprano esa mañana, su cuerpo incapaz de seguir durmiendo. La noche fue complicada, tratando de acostumbrarse al suelo y a la sensación de estar lejos de su reino y familia. No ayudaba el hecho de que se la pasaba peleando con la única persona aparte de ella en este viaje, empujándola hasta el límite la noche anterior y haciendo que explotara.<p>

"¿Cuál es mi problema…?" suspiró Elsa, sentándose en la tienda y observando la mano que había impactado con el rostro de Anna. "No creo haber sentido la necesidad de golpear a alguien desde…" su voz se fue apagando, su mente yendo hacia cierto príncipe. Tan pronto como su mirada presumida apareció en su mente sacudió la cabeza, rehusándose a pensar en el hombre de sus pesadillas. Anna no era para nada como él y no volvería a asustarse a sí misma con dicha comparación.

Tirando de la entrada salió de la tienda, pasando sus manos por su cabello mientras acomodaba sus trenzas en su lugar. Todavía estaba oscuro, el amanecer estaba cerca y pronto tendrían que partir. Pero Elsa quería caminar, aclarar su mente, especialmente de la noche anterior. Caminando lentamente alrededor de su guardián, observó cómo Anna lucía bastante ridícula mientras dormía. Su cuerpo temblaba, sus coletas estaban desordenas sobre su cara y gruñía algo en sus sueños sobre renos. Con cuidado, Elsa tomo lentamente la sábana que estaba atada entre las piernas de la chica y la cubrió con ella. La chica hizo un sonido de satisfacción mientras se giraba en su lugar, inconsciente del pequeño momento de amabilidad por parte de Elsa mientras ésta se adentraba en el bosque.

Quitándose uno de los guantes lo ubicó sobre un árbol. Esto iba a ayudarla a encontrar su camino de vuelta al campamento, especialmente si planeaba caminar por mucho tiempo, y se sacó su otro guante de la misma forma. Preparándose para dejarlo en otro árbol a medida que avanzaba.

"Tal vez debí haber despertado a Anna…" Elsa pensó en voz alta, dándose la vuelta para ver que el campamento se encontraba casi fuera de su vista. Ubicó el otro guante en un árbol entonces, sabiendo que había cierta distancia entre el par. "Debería volver antes de que despierte…" contrarrestó, recordándose a sí misma de cómo ella tuvo que despertar a la otra chica en días pasados.

Mientras que ella se levantaba con el sol, Anna lo hacía con la noche y esto le recordó de otra forma en la que eran tan diferentes. Anna hacía todo con sus manos, disfrutaba haciendo cosas que parecían no adecuadas para una mujer, y era ruidosa. Tan ruidosa. Mientras que ella disfrutaba hacer cosas por su cuenta, Elsa no era ni por poco tan valiente como Anna, siendo que seguía todas las reglas. Eran tan diferentes.

"Y aun así ella tenía razón…" declaró Elsa, ubicando su segundo zapato en un árbol. Había estado caminando por algún tiempo, dejando sus pertenencias por aquí y por allá. El sol estaba apareciendo entonces y con eso la princesa comenzó a darse cuenta de lo mucho que Anna estaba aprendiendo sobre ella, muy a su pesar.

Era cierto, que Elsa iba a tener que resolver todo este asunto. Estaba depositando su confianza en un hombre que no conocía e iba a tener que eventualmente tener 'relaciones' con él que nunca antes había tenido con nadie. Ese pensamiento, honestamente aterrándola más a medida que avanzaban en su viaje. Odiaba que Anna señalara dicho hecho; prácticamente llamándola regalada mientras le explicaba lo mucho que fallaría con su nuevo esposo. Palabras que no necesitaba escuchar, palabras que temía que sucedieran.

"Pero estaré bien…" exhaló Elsa, quitándose su capa y dejándola entre los árboles. "Lo estaré… por mi esposo…" concluyó, encontrando sus manos frente a ella mientras jugaba con ellas.

Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, la chica se encontraba caminando hacia un estanque en el medio del bosque. Dándose la vuelta se dio cuenta de que había caminado bastante recorrido, rogando el no haberse perdido. Pero con las piezas de su traje dispersas en el bosque, Elsa estaba segura de que se las arreglaría para volver. De hecho era más capaz de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir ante Anna.

Sentándose frente al estanque, Elsa observó cómo el agua se movía de un lado a otro mientras ranas y otros seres vivos se hacían ver. Arrancó un poco de pasto del suelo y lo giró en sus manos, disfrutando la tranquilidad de la mañana y deseando que Anna pudiera habérsele unido en esa relajante experiencia. "Entonces no hubiera sido tan tranquila…" rio, llevando el pasto más cerca de su rostro. "Estoy segura de que Anna me hubiera preguntado otras treinta preguntas de camino aquí…" se burló, su rostro entristeciéndose por un segundo al pensar en la chica. Por mucho que quisiera negar el hecho de que hubiera disfrutado la presencia de Anna, se encontró a sí misma extrañándola en ese corto lapso de tiempo lejos de ella. "Me pregunto si me odia por haberla golpeado…" se preguntó Elsa, su corazón pesado.

Algo se enfrió en sus dedos y Elsa bajo la vista para ver la brizna de pasto congelándose en su agarre. Dejando caer el pasto de su mano dio un grito ahogado, los ojos abiertos por completo y mirando las hierbas como si fueran veneno. Tan pronto como la brizna dejo sus dedos, el hielo se derritió y agua goteo de sus bordes, muy para la preocupación de Elsa. "Estos poderes… no podrán seguirme una vez que esté en las Islas del Sur…" se recordó Elsa, "Padre y madre dijeron que estaría bien… de la malvada magia hasta entonces… pero que pasa si…" llevo sus manos frente a ella y flexionó sus dedos, tratando de entender. Ruidos de agrietamiento sonaron y Elsa se quedó sin aliento, girándose para ver el estanque comenzando a congelarse. "¿Cómo…?" Elsa trató de decir, vacilando al escuchar pasos acercándose a ella.

* * *

><p>"¡Hey!" llamó Anna, prácticamente silenciándose a sí misma cuando la chica se giró y paró frente a ella. El rostro de Elsa mostraba una mezcla entre sorpresa y miedo mientras la chica se le acercaba, imitando las emociones que había reflejado cuando se conocieron en la biblioteca. El aspecto que lucía cambió rápidamente y suspiró audiblemente, mirando entre Anna y el estanque. Los ojos de Anna estaban fijados en el estanque también; sintiendo su confusión aumentar mientras trataba de averiguar qué es lo que la chica estaba mirando. Era sólo un estanque, el agua era clara y podía señalar algunas ranas nadando en él. Difícilmente algo a lo que mirar preocupadamente en un momento como éste. "¿Qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo?" se enfureció Anna mientras Elsa levantaba una ceja, desafiándola con su mirada.<p>

"Lenguaje."

"¿Qué?"

"Tu forma de hablar…"

"… ¿Qué tiene?"

"Es terrible, necesitas arreglarla." Escupió Elsa, cruzándose de brazos. Ni sus palabras ni sus acciones fueron capaces de ayudar el estado de ánimo de Anna.

"¡Escúchame princesa, te he estado buscando por toda la jodida mañana así que hablaré contigo de la forma que se me dé la gana!" respondió Anna, apuntándola con su dedo. "Entiendo si no quieres estar cerca de mí… si siquiera te agrado o si quieres atrasar nuestro viaje, pero no vas a volver a desaparecer así… ¿entendido?" la voz de Anna hacía eco entre los árboles y pudo jurar que éstos se estremecían ante el poder de sus palabras. "¡No seré yo quien luego venga corriendo a buscarte cada vez que a ti se te ocurra irte o ponerte en peligro, seré tu guardián pero no soy idiota y no voy a ser tratada como tal!" agregó con malicia.

Elsa se quedó mirándola por un momento, un momento largo, y Anna casi emitió un quejido cuando pensó haber visto los labios de la chica temblar. Un indicador de que iba a llorar. Pero entonces sus ojos llegaron a las manos de Anna y a los objetos que estaban firmemente encerrados ahí, su rostro haciendo lo que Anna llamaría una expresión confundida. "Tienes mis cosas…" exhaló, llevando una mano a su cabeza.

"¡Por supuesto que las tengo, las dejaste en el bosque!" Anna mitad se rio mitad gritó.

La princesa negó con la cabeza, cruzando sus brazos una vez más y mirando por detrás de Anna antes de fijar sus ojos de nuevo en la chica. "Ubiqué esos objetos para luego encontrar mi camino de vuelta…" explicó, confundiendo a Anna. "Este bosque es más denso de lo que esperaba… y no creo que sepas ni de qué dirección viniste." Concluyó Elsa, extendiendo una mano en señal de que quería que Anna le entregara sus cosas. Anna suspiró, llevando una mano a su cabeza también antes de entregarle la capa con sus cosas. La princesa se la arrancó de su mano, casi sin permitir que el contacto entre ellas durara más de un segundo antes de verificar el contenido.

"No le hice nada a tus guantes o zapatos, princesa…" escupió Anna, sosteniendo la mirada con la otra chica.

"Bien." Dijo simplemente, desatando la capa. Elsa rápidamente se puso los guantes mientras su guardián se daba la vuelta, mirando los árboles que las rodeaban.

"De hecho no estoy segura de si sé qué camino tomar…" admitió Anna para sí misma, sintiéndose absolutamente estúpida en ese momento. Podía entender cómo se había confundido cuando encontró el primer guante, incluso el segundo, pero para cuando llegó a los zapatos debería haberse dado cuenta. Este era un bosque denso, uno el cual ninguna de las dos se hubiera imaginado al haber empezado siendo solo un manojo de árboles. La opción más simple era volver por donde vinieron, esperando que las guiara hacia una salida. Pero también podría guiarlas hacia animales salvajes, ladrones o incluso a un lugar lejos de donde estaban sus caballos. Anna se giró para ver a Elsa poniéndose los zapatos, los objetos estaban todos puestos de vuelta en la chica y esperaba a que Anna tomara una decisión. "Bueno… llegué por ese camino, creo… así que iremos… ¡por ahí!" Anna rio mientras Elsa giraba sus ojos.

"Entonces vamos…" dijo, esperando por Anna para guiarlas. El guardián suspiró y avanzó, lento pero seguro.

Caminar de vuelta no era difícil, moviéndose entre árboles y evitando tropezarse con raíces o rocas tampoco era la peor parte, pero caminar junto a una princesa malhumorada era imposible.

"¿Te importaría explicarme que hacías a mitad del bosque, completamente lejos del campamento… sin avisarme?" preguntó Anna, aunque sentía que más bien estaba rogando cuando la chica permaneció callada. "Si sólo me hubieras despertado antes de irte, no me habría molestado… pero te fuiste justo después de nuestra…" hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de que iba a traer el tema de la pelea. No era como si no quisiera hacerlo, de hecho quería disculparse por lo que dijo, pero tampoco quería hacer el camino de vuelta aún más incómodo. El hecho de que había logrado que ambas se perdieran era lo suficientemente malo, ni pensar si hablaba sobre algo que también era su culpa.

"Necesitaba un poco de espacio…" dijo Elsa simplemente, sorprendiendo a Anna habiéndole sacado algo de información.

"¿Tanto espacio que ni siquiera pudiste decirme a dónde ibas?"

Elsa hizo una pausa, pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras. "No pensé que mi ausencia sería un problema, planeaba estar de vuelta antes de que despertaras."

"Pero sí es un problema… eres mi…" la voz de Anna se fue apagando, suspirando ruidosamente.

"¿Su qué, señorita Anna del Campamento de Arendelle?" preguntó Elsa, mostrando su frustración.

"Eres mi trabajo, si te pierdo… tus padres me matarían…!" explicó, pensando que era algo obvio.

"¿Es eso todo lo que soy para ti?" preguntó en un susurro. Anna se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos fijándose en Elsa mientras ésta continuaba caminando. Viendo que se había detenido, Elsa se dio la vuelta y le envió una mirada curiosa. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Elsa, claramente no entendiendo lo que implicaban sus palabras.

"¿Acabas de…" dijo Anna tranquilamente, tratando de entender si fue la princesa quien lo dijo o si fue obra de su propia imaginación. El tono de las palabras, 'es eso todo lo que soy para ti', sonaba tan triste y enojado que Anna no creía haber oído mal. Elsa había sentido algo, algo triste en relación a Anna. Estaba decepcionada de que Anna la llamara un trabajo, que sólo estaba cuidando de ella y preocupándose por ella porque de lo contrario sus padres se molestarían. Al menos eso entendió Anna. Pero entonces la antigua Elsa estaba de vuelta, mirándola con su típica mirada vacía que siempre usaba, pareciendo que internamente trataba de probar erróneos los pensamientos de Anna.

"¿Estamos yendo en la dirección correcta?" preguntó Elsa, cruzándose de brazos. Anna quería preguntarle si de verdad había dicho las palabras que escuchó tan claramente, a qué se refería con ellas y ayudarla a entender que no sólo era un trabajo sino que podrían ser amigas si ella se lo permitía. Pero memorias de la noche anterior y de esa mañana la invadieron, impulsándola en contra de la idea.

"Ah sí, estoy segura de que es por aquí… lo siento." Rio Anna, forzándose a seguir adelante sólo para volver a pararse al escuchar un crujido a lo lejos.

Permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo después de eso, caminando entre sí mientras Anna trataba de concentrarse en la situación que había sucedido entre las dos en estos pocos días. Elsa era diferente, tan diferente, y a Anna le estaba resultando difícil comprenderla. Ella parecía carente de emociones, fría y grosera, pero a medida que avanzaban en el viaje, Anna podía observar un lado de ella que se permitía discrepar. Elsa era emotiva, tenía una especie de misterioso pasado y la habilidad de sentirse herida por las palabras de Anna justo como hace un momento. Por mucho que quisiera odiarla e ignorarla, no podía evitar querer tratar una y otra vez de pasar por su barrera.

"Lamento lo de anoche… todo lo que dije…" comenzó a hablar Anna, girándose ligeramente para ver a Elsa evitar su mirada a propósito. "A veces digo cosas que no debería… e incluso si son ciertas, no son exactamente amables… así que quería disculparme por eso y por lo de hoy también, deberías ser capaz de pasar un tiempo a solas y debí haber confiado en que regresarías… pero para futuras ocasiones si necesitas tiempo a solas de verdad apreciaría un aviso…" rio Anna, su voz sonando con cierta amargura. Ante ella podía ver que el bosque se aclaraba un poco y el espesor era más como un pequeño conjunto de árboles. Se escuchaba a los caballos relinchar en la distancia, muy para su alivio.

"No era mi intención golpearte…" dijo Elsa de repente, cuando estaban justo frente al campamento.

Anna fue tomada por sorpresa ante las palabras que casi se detiene de nuevo, "¿Qué?" se las arregló para decir mientras Elsa se daba la vuelta.

"Dije que no fue mi intención golpearte… o preocuparte." Continuó y Anna pudo jurar que vio su cara tornarse roja. "Lo siento…" susurró suavemente, difícilmente llegando a sus oídos. "Supongo que estaba asustada que… oh…?" Elsa iba a seguir hablando, pero sus ojos se posaron en algo en el campamento y apuntó con su cabeza haciendo la cara de confusión más ridícula que Anna haya visto.

Siguiendo su línea de visión se encontró también confundida mientras observaba la tienda moverse de un lado a otro, sonidos extraños proviniendo del lugar. Anna fue a desenvainar su espada pero se detuvo al ver a un animal de cara naranja asomando su cabeza hacia afuera, con un libro en su boca mientras se movía con rapidez.

"Hey ese es mi…" Elsa dio un grito ahogado, observando cómo el zorro comenzaba a correr hacia el bosque.

"¡Yo me encargo!" gritó Anna, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara mientras trataba de capturar al animal. "¡Hey estúpido zorro!" exclamó, haciendo poco para mejorar la situación cuando el zorro partió en un despegue desenfrenado. Anna procedió a perseguir al animal, tropezándose una vez y gritando por la frustración. "¡Maldita sea vuelve aquí!" espetó. El zorro se estaba burlando de ella, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para esconderse en el bosque o huir dentro de un hoyo prefiriendo continuar corriendo en círculos mientras Anna lo perseguía. "¡Ese es el libro de Elsa!" espetó, casi alcanzándolo, sólo para caerse cuando el zorro dio un giro brusco.

Elsa miraba con asombro mientras su guardián lucía como una completa tonta, persiguiendo al zorro y en casi cada ocasión perdiéndolo de nuevo. Aun así mientras Anna continuaba, rehusándose a detenerse hasta que finalmente consiguiera quitarle el libro al animal, Elsa no pudo evitar sostener una mano sobre su boca mientras retenía una sonrisa.


	11. Príncipe

Anna tiró de la venda en sus ojos, haciendo una mueca cuando un poco de luz proveniente de la luna sobre ella se introdujo en su oscuro mundo. "¡No mires!" regañó Elsa, ganándose un quejido de parte de la chica mientras ésta se cruzaba de brazos.

"No lo hago, pero si no te apresuras me la voy a quitar." Contraatacó, "¡Hace mucho calor!"

Escuchó un pequeño resoplido, uno de molestia de parte de la otra chica. Elsa se lo había exigido, la venda, para cubrir los ojos de Anna mientras paraban cerca de un lago para pasar la noche. El lago era grande, el agua clara, y Anna sugirió que se bañaran o lavaran su ropa mientras pudieran. El caballero le permitió a Elsa ir primera, quien usaba sus ridículos métodos para esto también, y se quedó esperando algunos pasos lejos del lago, con los ojos vendados, en el campamento.

"Sabes, honestamente soy la última persona por la cual deberías estar preocupada de verte indispuesta princesa, estoy segura de que hay montones de hombres viajando por aquí… ¡ow!" Gritó Anna, frotándose la parte trasera de su cabeza cuando algo hizo contacto con ésta. "¿Qué diablos me lanzaste?"

"Lenguaje" llamó Elsa, el agua salpicando ruidosamente. Claramente no haciendo ningún esfuerzo en responderle a Anna.

"Te mostraré un estúpido lenguaje…" dijo Anna en voz baja, recostándose sobre el césped para mirar las estrellas. "Claro que observaría las estrellas si no tuviera que usar esta estúpida venda." Escupió, imaginándolas titilando brillantemente en el cielo. "¿Cómo lucen las estrellas esta noche?" preguntó, tratando de obtener una imagen concreta de ellas mientras trataba de distraerse del calor que le provocaba la venda.

Las aguas se movieron y Anna pudo imaginarse a Elsa mirando hacia arriba, "están despiertas."

"¿Despiertas…?" pensó Anna, tratando de imaginarse lo que eso significaba.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, el sonido del agua moviéndose contra Elsa mientras respiraba. De vez en cuando el viento soplaba haciendo que los árboles se balancearan y sus hojas se movieran ruidosamente en la noche. Los caballos se movían y la tienda crujía ligeramente, los sonidos suaves junto con la oscuridad de la venda casi pusieron a dormir a Anna. "Para cuando ella termine probablemente ya sea de día…" pensó Anna pasando una mano por su cabello. Se sorprendió cuando escuchó a la mujer moverse, exhalando aún en la oscuridad, mucho antes de que el sol apareciera.

"Bien…" llamó Elsa, agua salpicando ruidosamente y pasos sobre el pasto se escucharon.

"¿Al fin terminaste?" bromeó Anna girándose y levantando ligeramente la venda.

Realmente no debió haberlo hecho.

Lo primero que notó fue su cabello, suelto y pegado a su húmeda piel. Su pelo rubio ondulado casi parecía brillar contra su pálida piel. Sus ojos viajaron hacia abajo, sobre las curvas de la mujer, enfocándose en la ropa que sostenía fuertemente contra su pecho en un esfuerzo de esconderse. Lo cual en sí no ayudaba demasiado. La escena entera era embriagadora, casi impulsando a Anna a seguir observando. Pero entonces Elsa soltó un grito ahogado y Anna arrancó sus ojos del cuerpo de la chica y los dirigió hacia la severa mirada que la mujer le estaba dando, los ojos azules parecían que se quemaban. El caballero rápidamente cubrió sus ojos con la venda, el rojo de la prenda haciendo juego con el tono de sus mejillas.

"¡Anna!" gritó Elsa, Anna imaginó que estaba cruzándose de brazos ahora.

"¡¿Lo siento, no vi nada?!" eso era una mentira, ambas partes.

"Te di una sola tarea Anna…"

"Y obedecí… en gran parte…?"

Un suspiro de molestia salió de nuevo de la chica, seguido de pisoteadas. Anna se frotó la cara, tratando de recuperar su color normal. Pero la imagen de Elsa, desnuda, se fijó en su mente. No podía evitar imaginarse a la chica, a sólo unos pasos de ella, justo como la había visto. "Que los dioses estén conmigo…" pensó Anna, tratando de controlar su respiración. Prácticamente saltó cuando sintió a la chica darle un ligero golpecito en el hombro, remitiendo los pensamientos que tenía en su mente de ella y de su piel de marfil.

"Ahora sí estoy lista" declaró Elsa, remarcando la parte del 'ahora'.

Anna se sacó la venda, frotándose los ojos mientras el mundo se ajustaba alrededor suyo. Sentía como si no pudiera respirar con eso puesto, incluso aunque la prenda roja no estaba ni cerca de su boca, se sentía como si estuviera sofocada. Poniéndose de pie, le lanzó la venda a Elsa, la chica aún portando un pequeño mohín mientras la tomaba en sus manos.

"Bien, mi turno…" suspiró Anna, sacándose sus botas una por una.

"¿E-espera?" balbuceó Elsa, el sonrojo en sus mejillas lucía ridículamente adorable. "Tengo… que…" se las arregló para decir, tratando de atar la venda. Sus dedos, aunque pequeños y delicados, no podían lograr el nudo profesional que Anna había hecho y tenía problemas para colocarlo adecuadamente. Notó como la punta de sus dedos parecían temblar mientras sostenía la prenda roja frente a ella.

Anna suspiró, caminando hacia ella y tomando la venda de sus manos, "quédate quieta…" ordenó.

Al principio Elsa dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos abiertos por completo cuando Anna tomó la venda, miedo evidente en su rostro. El caballero se detuvo, esperando a que la chica protestara cuando le quitó la venda de sus manos. "Si quieres mi ayuda… puedo ayudarte, pero no lo haré si tú no quieres." Admitió Anna, su voz baja como si sus palabras fueran un secreto. Elsa parecía meditar las palabras, procesándolas lentamente. Esto hizo que Anna se sintiera nerviosa, casi haciéndola retirarse de sus esfuerzos. Pero entonces, muy tímidamente, Elsa dio un paso adelante, permitiendo que Anna le colocara la venda. Sorprendiendo a ambas.

Pasando por su cabello húmedo, Anna casi se detiene en su actividad cuando la punta de los dedos de Elsa subieron y se presionaron contra los suyos. El movimiento fue instintivo, tratando de tener control sobre lo que Anna le estaba haciendo en ese momento. La idea de Elsa permitiéndole a Anna siquiera sentarse tan cerca de ella era increíble en sí misma, pero el hecho de que también la estaba tocando era exorbitante. Era algo que ninguna de las dos había hecho de buena gana desde que se conocieron.

"¿Está puesta?" preguntó Elsa, su aliento golpeando contra la piel de Anna. Su voz enviándola de vuelta a la realidad.

"Está puesta…" tosió, quitando sus manos y dando un paso hacia atrás.

No se tardó tanto como Elsa, quitándose la ropa, desarmando sus trenzas y sumergiéndose en la fría agua para bañarse. Viajar con Arendelle y con Sven y Kristoff hizo que se acostumbrara a este tipo de cosas. Mientras que Elsa probablemente estaba acostumbrada a una tina o al menos a un medio más aislado de higiene.

"No podría imaginarme el sobrevivir aquí afuera sin saber todo lo que sé ahora…" pensó Anna, dando un vistazo hacia Elsa quien se encontraba esperando sentada. El caballero sonrió, observando cómo continuaba llevando tímidamente una mano hacia la venda de vez en cuando. "¿No es tan divertido ser ciega verdad?" llamó Anna, tratando de excusar su comportamiento anterior.

Elsa se burló, "Estoy perfectamente bien usando esto, Anna del campamento de Arendelle."

"Mhm, bueno entonces me tomaré mi tiempo." Bromeó Anna, sonriendo satisfecha cuando vio a la chica suspirar.

Anna, aparte de sus palabras, terminó rápido. Saliendo del agua, observó a Elsa jugando con sus dedos. La chica parecía tratar de no prestarle atención mientras se vestía, como usualmente hacía en otros casos. "Iré a cazar en la mañana, pronto nos quedaremos escasas de suministros y si puedo pescar o tal vez encontrar un conejo en algún lugar…" la voz de Anna se fue apagando cuando vio la boca de Elsa abrirse, gimiendo ante lo que pudiera decir sobre eso.

"Pero… es sólo un…"

"Un conejo… es comida…"

El rostro de Elsa se entristeció, "Pero lo vas a matar…"

"¡Alguien mató la mitad de los alimentos que hemos comido!" rio Anna, poniéndose su túnica. "Pero si de verdad te molesta, ¿yo lo comeré sola y tú puedes comer el resto de los suministros?" preguntó, observando cuando Elsa asintió lentamente. Claramente aún molesta. "¿No sabía que te gustaran tanto los animales?"

Se relamió los labios, "no los adoro… pero no deseo asesinarlos tampoco." Comentó. Para alguien que obedecía todas las reglas, alguien que entendía cuando las cosas debían ser hechas, Elsa la estaba sorprendiendo en este tema. "El único animal al que quise lastimar fue a ese zorro por robarme mis libros…" agregó, el zorro había aparecido de la nada, y era bastante inteligente. Anna recordó cómo había perseguido al animal, prácticamente perdiéndolo una o dos veces mientras éste evadía sus avances. "¿Ya estás vestida?" suspiró Elsa, moviendo su cabeza hacia un costado como para escuchar mejor a Anna.

Anna se puso rápidamente los pantalones y sus botas. "Listo." Llamó y Elsa fue de nuevo a tratar con el nudo, fallando como la primera vez. Por un sólido minuto Anna dejó que Elsa se esforzara, debatiéndose si debería acercarse a la chica de nuevo o no. Por un lado lo había logrado hace un momento. Pero por el otro tenía miedo de que la rechazara, su mente recordando como la chica había saltado hacia atrás la otra semana cuando intentó tocarla. "Por supuesto que si no lo intento…" pensó Anna, dando un paso hacia adelante, "nunca lo sabré…"

Inclinándose hacia abajo, extendió sus manos y las ubicó sobre el nudo. Elsa saltó visiblemente, sus manos de nuevo tocando las de ellas. Las manos que eran sostenidas sobre las de ellas parecían asustadas pero no alejó a Anna de ella.

"Ya… deja que me encargue…" habló Anna, desatando el nudo con rapidez. Una vez más sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y sus mejillas sonrojarse al acercarse a la princesa. "Listo…" sonrió, liberándola de la venda y fijando su mirada con la de Elsa mientras sus ojos se abrían torpemente.

La chica observó a Anna, su rostro tan brillante como el de ella, lentamente ajustándose a la luz. La cercanía entre ellas era sorprendente, especialmente cuando ninguna se alejó. Anna tuvo que mentalmente mantener su voz encerrada en su garganta, rogando no comentar sobre esto o arruinar el momento con sus palabras. Quería más que nada comentar cómo Elsa estaba permitiendo esto, hacerla admitir que ahora sentía una especie de amistad hacia ella si no más. Pero entonces Elsa estaba abriendo su boca, sus cejas arrugándose.

"Entonces…" exhaló y Anna se quejó ruidosamente cuando su típico ser regresó a su rostro. "¿De verdad luces como una chica con el pelo suelto?", el momento estaba arruinado.

"¡Siempre luzco como una chica, sólo porque vista de diferente manera o mi cabello esté atado de diferente forma no significa que mi genero cambie!" estalló Anna, alejándose mientras Elsa se cruzaba de brazos. "Tener el pelo suelto como ahora siempre se mete en mi camino, al trenzarlo es mucho más fácil." Desafió, tratando de darle a la princesa una excusa mientras comenzaba a hacer justo eso.

Elsa permaneció callada, arreglando su propio cabello y armándolo en sus propias trenzas ajustadas. Su mente parecía estar pensando, bastante, y Anna deseó poder abrir su mente en ese momento y averiguar qué es lo que pensaba la chica. Preguntándose si estaba pensando en Anna tanto como ella pensaba en Elsa.

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar a las Islas del Sur?" espetó, haciendo que Anna diera un salto. "Imagino que no nos debe tomar tanto, mi esposo está de hecho esperando por mí" se forzó a decir, haciendo que Anna girara los ojos. Casi se había olvidado de él. Estaba claro quien ocupaba los pensamientos de la mujer, incluso con Anna a su lado.

Levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió a su caballo. Anna sacó el mapa de la mochila, abriéndolo para poder examinarlo. "Nos tomará un tiempo princesa… no largo pero aun así nos tomará un tiempo…" dijo, su voz apagándose mientras Elsa fruncía el ceño.

"¿Un tiempo pero no largo?" comentó Elsa, sonando molesta. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa que si seguimos en dirección a Nuriah será largo, pero si tomamos un barco en Calon…" comenzó a decir Anna, siendo silenciada tan pronto dijo las palabras.

"No… tomaremos la ruta larga hacia Nuriah entonces…" dijo Elsa, su voz temblando ligeramente. Anna se dio cuenta de eso, tratando de ver lo que Elsa vio. Tratando de entender su odio por Costa Calon. Pero entonces la chica se movió, levantándose de su asiento y yendo a la tienda. Anna quiso detenerla, deseando haber podido hacerlo, pero Elsa rápidamente contrarrestó cualquier palabra que quería decir. "Iré a dormir… deberíamos estar levantadas temprano en la mañana y seguir tan rápido como podamos." Exhaló, cruzando los brazos en frente suyo. La conversación había terminado, al menos para Elsa.

"Buenas noches Elsa." Se las arregló para decir Anna justo antes de que la tienda se cerrara, la mujer deteniéndose ligeramente al escucharla. Había culpabilidad ahí, poca y casi no se notaba, pero culpabilidad al fin y al cabo.

"Buenas noches Anna…" respondió, sorprendiendo a Anna una vez más.

La tienda fue cerrada y Anna devolvió el mapa a la mochila, encontrando su cama entre las sábanas en el piso. Su mente trabajando en temas como Costa Calon, Nuriah, la personalidad de Elsa y la imagen de la chica saliendo del lago como la había visto esa noche. Muy a su pesar. Los sentimientos subían y bajaban, se retorcían, molestos y confusos. Todo esto dejando a Anna en conflicto, de vuelta con la misma pregunta que se había hecho sobre Elsa desde el primer momento que posó sus ojos en ella. "¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?"

* * *

><p>"Este no es el camino correcto…" declaró Elsa, su voz sonando severa. Anna se giró para ver que el tono de voz de la chica hacia juego con su rostro, enojado. "Nos estas llevando a Cosa Calon verdad…?"<p>

Tal como dijo, Anna las estaba llevando hacia Costa Calon, hacia el reino que todos en Adlai parecían detestar y querían evitar por alguna razón. Anna hubiera obedecido las órdenes y llevado a la chica hacia Nuriah, justo donde querían estar, pero no podía soportar seguir viajando así. No sólo se estaban quedando sin suministros sino que Anna también se estaba quedando sin paciencia con Elsa. Luego de los eventos en el lago, la chica se estaba poniendo peor y peor cada día, sin mostrar síntomas de detenerse mientras más avanzaban en su viaje. Anna no quería nada más que partir en un barco desde Costa Calon, sabiendo que el viaje sería mucho más corto si lo hacía. Quitándose a Elsa de sus manos y dándosela a su nuevo esposo, quien podría tratar con ella adecuadamente. El mismo esposo que la chica no dejaba de mencionar.

"Princesa Elsa, tenemos conseguir suministros… el siguiente reino está muy lejos, ni nosotras ni los caballos conseguiríamos llegar a tiempo." Habló con calma, observando a la princesa quien negaba con la cabeza. "Me encantaría cazar… sólo que eso no serviría de mucho si te rehúsas a comer…" agregó, recordándole a la chica la conversación que tuvieron la otra noche.

"Podemos llegar al siguiente reino totalmente bien, no creo que Costa Calon sea una sabia opción… tengo un mensaje diciendo que el clima no es bueno para viajar por ahí de todas formas." La voz de Elsa era dura pero también temblorosa, haciendo que Anna se preguntara cuál era la verdad detrás de todo esto.

No era sólo Elsa quien tenía preocupaciones acerca Costa Calon, parecía que incluso William tenía un problema con el lugar, y Anna deseó poder haber visto lo que el Rey y la Reina pensaban sobre el reino también. Mientras Elsa hablaba sobre el terrible clima, Anna no pudo evitar observar alrededor al bosque en el que ahora se encontraban. El escenario justo frente al reino ponía la 'teoría' de Elsa en duda. Era cálido, adecuado para ésa época del año, y casi nada de nieve adornaba la tierra. De hecho parecía más otoño que invierno, haciendo que Anna dudara más de la princesa.

"Si gustas puedo ir por suministros y encontrarme contigo justo a las afueras del reino, pero tenemos suministros para un día y nos tomará semanas alcanzar Nuriah o cualquier otro reino." Habló Anna, haciendo su decisión final antes de golpear las riendas, haciéndola avanzar.

Elsa miró adelante, observando a la chica por un momento antes de hacer lo mismo, siguiéndola mientras completaban su camino antes de que el reino de Costa Calon apareciera ante sus ojos. Era un pequeño reino justo frente a la costa como Adlai pero, a diferencia de la tierra congelada de Adlai, Costa Calon mostraba un clima más cálido que hacía que los huesos de Anna gritaran con emoción. Las últimas semanas gradualmente se fueron haciendo más cálidas mientras se alejaban del reino de Adlai, pero nada comparado con el clima natural que Anna estaba esperando. Los ojos de Anna se movieron rápidamente sobre el reino, los muelles donde pescadores y el mercado vendían sus bienes, las casas que iban de las más ricas a las más pobres y el castillo gigante al final de todo donde el Rey y la Reina de Costa Calon vivían.

"Bien… ahora vienes conmigo o…" Anna se giró para preguntarle a Elsa, pero la chica ya se encontraba negando con la cabeza violentamente, luciendo muy pálida. Anna negó con la cabeza también, frustrándose, "entiendo que no quieras salir en barco desde Calon… y está bien pero lo último que podrías hacer es…"

"No, Anna…" dijo de repente Elsa, su voz enojada mientras miraba a la otra chica. No habían peleado así desde la noche en que Elsa la golpeó, de hecho no habían hablado sobre eso desde entonces, pero Anna estaba lista para hacerlo si la chica se iba a poner así.

"Estás siendo irrazonable, cuál es el problema con Calon… ¡no es como si fuera un lugar terrible!" gritó Anna, queriendo probar su punto. Elsa estaba siendo exactamente eso, irrazonable, y Anna probablemente era la única persona que tenía el valor de decírselo. "puedes poner cualesquiera sean tus sentimientos por este lugar a un lado y venir conmigo… o de lo contrario…"

"¿O de lo contrario qué, Anna?" Desafió Elsa, sujetando las riendas con fuerza.

Anna tragó, reconociendo el reto. Elsa quería ganar esta batalla, de hacerla evadir el reino y hacer las cosas a su manera. Anna estuvo haciendo las cosas a su manera por semanas, incluso desde que dejaron el Reino de Adlai. Estaba determinada en ganar esta ronda.

"Entonces… yo… me iré sin ti." Declaró Anna valientemente, girando su caballo.

"Bien, entonces vete." Resopló Elsa ruidosamente, cruzándose de brazos mientras Anna se giraba para mirarla.

"¿Estás bien con que me vaya…?"

"Si..."

"¿Te das cuenta de que tal vez no vuelva?"

"Bien."

Anna suspiró, tratando de leer la expresión de Elsa mientras la chica evadía sus ojos a propósito. No sabía si la chica hablaba en serio o si de verdad quería que se vaya.

"¿Y cómo encontraras tu camino hacia tu preciado esposo?" rogó Anna, deseando silenciosamente que la chica cediera. El agarre de Elsa en las riendas se hizo más fuerte y por un segundo Anna se preguntó si había soplado algo de viento al sentir frío llegar a su piel, impulsándola a acomodarse en su capa.

"Me las arreglaré muy bien sin ti…" declaró, su confianza pareció firme en ese momento.

Esperó a que Elsa dijera algo más, que cambiara de parecer acerca de sus palabras, pero la chica era tan obstinada como ella y se rehusó a ofrecerle nada más a Anna. "Bien…" escupió Anna, dirigiéndose hacia Calon. Escuchó cuidadosamente para ver si la chica la estaba siguiendo, el sonido de pezuñas o incluso sus gritos de protesta. Pero la chica nunca vino ni gritó por Anna, dejando a la chica sintiéndose estúpida y amarga. "Ya veremos si luego soy yo la que viene a rescatarte…" escupió Anna, tratando de pelear con el lado de ella que sabía que sí lo haría.

* * *

><p>Costa Calon era un asombroso reino, pequeño, pero muy asombroso. Anna desmontó de su caballo y lo guió por el mercado, buscando por un lugar donde comprar comida tanto para ella como para Elsa.<p>

"Oh pero aparentemente Elsa se las puede arreglar muy bien sin mi ayuda…" se recordó Anna, la pelea aún fresca en su mente. Sabía que estaba siendo inmadura al dejar a Elsa detrás, por pelearse con ella de la forma que lo hizo. Pero también sabía que a pesar de la pelea y de los sentimientos de la princesa por el lugar, tenía razón acerca de los suministros y la necesidad de detenerse. Incluso si Anna cazaba, Elsa se rehusaba a comer cualquier cosa que lograra capturar; especialmente sabiendo que había estado vivo sólo hacía algunos segundos.

La situación entera era difícil. Elsa, Anna, el reino de Costa Calon, incluso el clima, todo era difícil o resultaba en un tema el cual causaba conflictos entre las chicas.

"El clima…" exhaló, mirando alrededor del reino frente a ella. La mente de Anna viajó hacia Adlai y el control de Elsa sobre el clima, la aparente carta que aseguraba que su clima aquí era terrible. Las palabras de consejo decían que este reino estaba cubierto de nieve, con hielo, y que sus aguas eran intransitables. Pero el aire aquí era cálido, el clima prácticamente perfecto y Anna casi quería quitarse su capa cuando comenzó a sentir calor. Incluso observó el océano donde vio barcos balanceándose en el agua, Anna se preguntó cómo este reino podría aconsejarle a la chica no pasar por ahí.

"¿Y si la carta era falsa…?" meditó, buscando en su memoria cómo lucía el diseño del mensaje. No lucía falso ni verdadero, ¿tal vez el reino mintió y realmente no querían que Elsa pasara por aquí? "De cualquier forma… estoy aquí ahora y ya estamos preparadas para Nuriah…" escupió Anna, con enojo al ver una vez más los barcos. La oportunidad perfecta de dejar a Elsa estaba en este reino y la chica era lo suficientemente obstinada para no hacer nada al respecto.

Aunque el reino era hermoso y todo lo que Anna buscaba en un lugar para vivir algún día, las personas eran groseras y notó una tendencia de cómo reaccionaban ante ella. Al principio fue un buen hombre quien pasó por su lado, chocando con ella por accidente, o eso es lo que Anna asumió. Pero entonces otro hombre hizo lo mismo y luego una mujer, uno susurrando una mala palabra hacia ella. "¿Cuál es el problema de esta gente?" Exhaló Anna mientras movía su caballo a un lado, empacando la comida en las bolsas, mintiéndose a sí misma acerca de la comida extra y de cómo no era para Elsa.

La comida en sí fue un desafío. La mayor parte del tiempo los vendedores eran meramente groseros, aumentando el precio de las cosas para ellas y bajándolo a propósito para las otras personas que buscaban lo mismo que ella. En una ocasión incluso se le negó el servicio, exclamando algunas palabras sobre ella siendo una escoria y de cómo no les interesaba su dinero.

"Tal vez es sólo el mercado…" pensó Anna, tomando las riendas mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta por el mercado y hacia el muelle, esperando gastar dinero en pescado. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar ahí alguien se estrelló a sí mismo completamente en Anna, tumbándola al suelo. Por instinto la chica se levantó y susurró una disculpa, "Lo siento…" jadeó Anna, sus costillas doliéndole terriblemente.

La mujer quien la había tumbado la miró con malicia, "¡Lárgate, Adlai!" gritó y se fue dando pisoteadas. Las palabras golpeando a Anna como una tonelada de ladrillos.

"¿Adlai?" susurró, poniéndose de pie lentamente. Apenas hizo eso, fue empujada nuevamente, haciéndola perder el balance. "¿Qué diablos?" gritó mientras se giró para ver a un joven con sus puños preparados para pelear con ella. "¿Cuál es el problema con este sitio?" gritó Anna, su mano reposando en su espada. Los ojos de todos se fijaron en ella entonces, todos enojados mientras el chico comenzó a moverse hacia ella.

Anna lo esquivó hábilmente y extendió su pie, haciendo que el chico se tropezara. Cayó en la suciedad, apretando los dientes y levantándose para volver a atacarla. Anna lo esquivó una vez más y la multitud comenzó a gritarle, insultándola y empujándola para ayudar al chico en la pelea. "¡No quiero pelear, sólo quiero comprar comida!" gritó Anna, tomando al chico de la muñeca cuando su puño casi hace contacto con su rostro.

"¡No te mereces nuestras comida, escoria de Adlai!" gritó el chico y Anna lo empujó de vuelta, frustración clara en su rostro.

"Eso es todo…" gruñó, sacando su espada y apuntándola al chico. "¡No des otro paso cerca o los cortare a todos en pedazos!" gritó, sus ojos desafiando al joven a tomar ese simple paso así podía confirmar sus palabras. No entendía por qué la multitud estaba enojada, por qué era merecedora de tanto odio, o por qué el chico la estaba atacando. Pero entonces una voz se escuchó y la multitud se silenció, moviéndose al unísono mientras una figura caminaba por entre el caos.

Anna sostuvo el aliento, su mano firme en la espada mientras un hombre de apariencia importante atravesó la multitud y quitó al enojado chico fuera de su camino. Sus ojos eran de un azul penetrante, su piel pálida y tenía el cabello rubio más brillante que jamás haya visto. En cierta forma le recordaba a Elsa y prácticamente se sonrojó cuando el hombre la miró con una ceja levantada.

"¿Tu… eres de Adlai?" preguntó, su voz severa, como la de Elsa. Debía ser un noble, un príncipe como mucho, por su baja estatura. Anna bajó su espada, rehusándose a guardarla incluso ante él.

"Lo seré, por ahora estoy en una misión para Adlai… para la princesa Elsa." Admitió Anna, la muchedumbre comenzando a murmurar cuando el nombre de Elsa salió de sus labios. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron por completo y una sonrisa llegó a su rostro, determinada. Anna se preguntó si su sonrisa hacia juego con la de Elsa, ambos compartiendo similitudes en todo lo demás. Pero para Anna, siendo la última persona que Elsa quería alrededor suyo, difícilmente había visto a la chica sonreír tanto como este hombre.

"¿Elsa de Adlai dices?" susurró, sus manos prácticamente cerrándose con fuerza al repetir el nombre. "Por favor, venga conmigo señorita… ¡tenemos mucho de qué hablar!" rio, cambiando el tono de la situación en segundos mientras trataba de guiar el caballo de Anna. Anna tomó las riendas y dio un paso hacia atrás, todavía siendo cautelosa con la situación. Su espada estaba siendo sostenida con fuerza en su otra mano, aunque no la hubiera usado contra este hombre bajo ninguna circunstancia. Especialmente en medio de este reino. El noble parecía sorprendido, su sonrisa flaqueando por un minuto mientras Anna se mordía el labio inferior.

"Primero dime quién eres, ¿tu gobiernas a este show de payasos?" escupió Anna, ojeando a la enfadada gente mientras hacía el grosero comentario.

El príncipe rio fuertemente, extendiendo sus manos como si estuviera sosteniendo el peso del reino. "Esta es mi gente y yo su príncipe… pero puedes conocerme como príncipe Henrik de Costa Calon." Declaro con valentía, "¡Bienvenida a mi encantador reino!"

* * *

><p>El castillo no se comparaba a nada que Anna haya visto antes. Mientras que el de ella y Elsa se parecían en tamaño, ninguno se comparaba a la grandeza del castillo de Henrik. La torre llegaba tan alto que Anna se preguntó si podía llevarla hacia el cielo o las estrellas, un azul brillante para hacer juego con el océano ubicado cerca de la tierra. Fue guiada dentro por el príncipe mismo, sus guardias vigilando cada uno de sus pasos detrás del noble hombre mientras él la guiaba a una habitación que parecía ser su salón personal.<p>

"La señorita Elsa y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho… ella era mi querida amiga de la infancia." Declaro Henrik, tomando a Anna por sorpresa. Elsa nunca había mencionado ningún amigo de la infancia, o ningún amigo en particular. "Nuestros reinos fueron separados… trágicamente poniéndole fin a nuestra amistad por ese momento…" dijo con amargura mientras se sentaba en una lujuriosa silla rosada, ofreciéndole a Anna el lado opuesto.

Anna se sentó y observó mientras Henrik pedía que les trajeran té, el cual los criados parecían ya tener listo antes de que pudiera completar el encargo. El hombre vertió un poco en la taza de Anna y luego en la suya, ofreciéndole azúcar o leche a su gusto. La chica se lo tomó sin nada, no queriendo desperdiciar tiempo con la bebida que de todas formas no le gustaba tanto.

"¿Por qué se dividieron sus reinos?" preguntó Anna, soplando el té caliente. "Veo que a tu gente… no le agrada Adlai, ni siquiera entendí cómo…" se pausó por un momento y giró su cabeza, tratando de ver el lado de atrás de su túnica. "Mi símbolo… es de Adlai…" exhaló, dándose cuenta de cómo la gente podía reconocerla.

"Y tienes el copo de nieve de Adlai." Agregó Henrik, moviendo su mano hacia Anna. La chica se estremeció cuando el hombre acercó su mano hasta tomar el copo de nieve dorado, el colgante reluciendo en su guante. "Estás en una misión para el Rey y la Reina… sólo a las personas más confiables se les permite llevar semejante tesoro de la tierra de Adlai…" mencionó, Anna sonrojándose en el proceso.

Ella sabía que la reliquia era importante, especialmente para Adlai, pero no tenía idea de que ellos habían depositado tanta fe en ella que sería apreciable en cualquier lugar al que vaya. Culpabilidad creció en ella entonces, especialmente por los malos términos en los que ella y su hija estaban. Si hubieran sabido el tipo de enojo y estrés en el que había puesto a la princesa, de seguro hubieran arrancado el collar de su cuello.

"Ya veo…" dijo Anna, sintiendo su garganta estrecharse. "Pero… sabes tanto sobre Adlai y aún no veo como ambos reinos podrían odiarse tanto." Dijo en tono de pregunta, volviendo a su inquietud inicial.

Henrik asintió y tomo un largo sorbo de su té, el cual tampoco llevaba nada al igual que el de Anna, "tanto el padre de Elsa como el mío tenían cierta enemistad, rompiendo la conexión entre nuestros reinos…" su voz se fue apagando, luciendo más bien triste. "Desafortunadamente, mi padre murió antes de que nuestros reinos pudieran remendar las cosas… causando una amarga rivalidad entre nosotros…" sus ojos brillaron con la luz de la habitación y Anna pensó que el hombre estaba llorando, una lagrima transformó dicho pensamiento en verdad. "He tratado de hablar con el padre de Elsa… pero es obstinado y se rehúsa a verme cada vez que lo intento… he intentado numerosas veces arreglar las cosas, haciendo favores… nada de lo que hago parece suficiente." Exhaló.

La chica asintió, entendiendo exactamente cómo se sentía. No importaba lo que Anna hiciera por Elsa, la chica era incapaz de abrirse a ella o aceptar que Anna estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Siempre exigiéndole más. "Lamento escuchar eso… Elsa parecía algo preocupada de venir aquí, ya veo por qué…" admitió Anna, mientras sorpresa aparecía en el rostro de Henrik.

"¿Elsa está aquí?" exhaló, felicidad irradiando de cada uno de sus rasgos cuando Anna asintió su cabeza. "Dios, han pasado años… ¿Crees que quiera verme?" prácticamente rogó, haciendo que Anna soltara una risita.

"Está justo afuera del reino… pero creo que está preocupada sobre entrar aquí, tiene sentido teniendo en cuenta que tu reino es algo…" comenzó a decir Anna, Henrik terminando por ella.

"Descontrolado…"

"Si…"

"Pero si yo… envío por ella, estaría a salvo y…"

"Oh bueno, de hecho debemos irnos pronto."

"¿Qué, debemos?"

"Elsa y yo… ¡estamos en una misión!"

"Una misión… ¿hacia dónde?"

"Hacia su nuevo esposo." Declaró Anna, los ojos de Henrik entristeciéndose ante la declaración, "se supone que debo acompañarla… y mantenerla a salvo, a cambio obtendré un título como caballero."

Henrik se mantuvo en silencio por un tiempo, preocupando a Anna mientras se tomaba el resto de su té. Revelar todos sus planes a Henrik no parecía correcto ni incorrecto. Parecía como si hubiera una pieza faltante en las historias que contó y de cómo se sentía, justo como Elsa siempre había hecho con ella. Ambos eran completamente similares en esos aspectos, haciéndole creer a Anna que el hombre sería perfecto para Elsa. Aun así la idea hizo que el corazón de Anna pesara por alguna razón y tuvo que juntar sus manos para evitar que temblaran.

"¿Quieres ser un caballero?" preguntó Henrik. Anna asintió lentamente. Más silencio y entonces Henrik comenzó a reírse, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara de vergüenza. "Lo siento… nunca he escuchado de una chica siendo un caballero, pero…" su voz se fue apagando, "estaré encantado de hacer una excepción por ti."

La mente de Anna procesó las palabras por un momento, tratando de descifrar a qué se refería el hombre. "una excepción… estás diciendo… que quieres que sea un…?"

"Un caballero…" terminó Henrik por ella una vez más.

"Pero… Elsa…"

"Puede ser traída hasta aquí, tenemos un puerto… y me gustaría poder hacer esto por mi amiga, ¡especialmente para ayudar a arreglar los lazos entre nuestras familias!" admitió Henrik, sus ojos impulsando a Anna a que aceptara. "Si eso está bien para ti… si me permites tomar tu tarea, puedes convertirte en un caballero aquí y Elsa puede ser enviada con su nuevo esposo… con mi ayuda su padre finalmente me escucharía… oh por favor di que sí…" Henrik estaba desesperado y Anna sintió un nudo en su garganta que no podía tragar.

"Pero Elsa no se sentía cómoda aquí… no se sentía…" su voz se fue apagando, no muy segura de por qué estaba discutiendo contra esto.

Henrik sonrió, "Estoy seguro de que apenas me vea se sentirá más que segura, especialmente siendo un amigo de su infancia."

El hombre tenía razón, y Anna lo sabía. Por un lado, se iba a convertir en lo que quería, un caballero, y le estaría dando a dos reinos la oportunidad de arreglar un conflicto que había estado ocurriendo por años. No sólo sería un caballero sino que ya no tendría que preocuparse acerca de ir al lado del mar donde se encontraba su familia, poniendo en peligro su identidad. Podía enviar por Kristoff en Adlai y decirle que se estaría quedando en Costa Calon, reencontrándose con él apenas ambos reinos se unieran una vez más. Elsa estaría más feliz de tenerla lejos de todas formas, ¿no es así?

"Por favor señorita… haré lo que sea…" suplicó Henrik, cayendo de rodillas frente a la chica. "Puedo darte una casa aquí, protección… lo que sea…" Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y Anna sintió como si estuviera mirando los ojos de la otra mitad de Elsa, un hombre quien de verdad podía entenderla. ¿Quién era ella para interponerse entre ellos?

"Es un… trato…" exhaló Anna, forzando una risa cuando el príncipe besó la mano de la chica firmemente.

"¡Magnífico!" sonrió, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "Por supuesto que necesitaremos que firmes algunos papeles para tu inmediata posición aquí… por favor permítanle a esta chica cualquier habitación del castillo, tráiganme mi caballo… iré por Elsa personalmente." Sonrió Henrik mientras hablaba entre Anna y sus sirvientes. "Gracias Anna, no te arrepentirás de esta decisión…" dijo una vez más, su boca curvándose hasta formar una sonrisa aún más grande, provocando que Anna sintiera escalofríos mientras lo veía irse. Antes, su sonrisa era sincera, cálida y atrayente. Pero ahora lucía perversa y por primera vez en ese momento, sintió que había tomado la decisión incorrecta.


End file.
